Changes
by SexySiri
Summary: Jack is back from the year that never was and nothing is how it was when he left... Ianto's moved on, Gwen's engaged, Owen wont stop working and Tosh... Well luckily Tosh is still Tosh. Jack/Owen, Ianto/OMC, eventual Jack/Owen/Ianto. Swearing Violence.
1. Chapter 1

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~._**

**One.**

**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**

..

"_The twenty-first century is when everything changes. And you've got to be ready."_

_Torchwood, series 1 opening narration._

.._  
><em>

"Dinner? Movie maybe?" Jack asked, wringing his hands.

"Jack..." Ianto sighed, "You were gone a while Jack... I moved on."

There was a slightly awkward silence for a while before Jack said, "Oh." Ianto bit at his lip, "Who's the lucky..." Jack trailed off, unsure if it was a man or a woman that Ianto was seeing.

"Scott. He lives near the bay." Ianto said quietly.

Jack nodded, "Are you... Are you happy?" He asked.

"Yeah." Ianto murmured.

"Good." Jack said quietly, "That's good... Umm... I'll search the roof, you search down here." he added, turning to go.

"Jack." Ianto said, halting the man, "It's good to have you back."

Jack gave a small smile, "Good to be back." He said and Ianto winced as he realised the smile didn't meet Jack's eyes, Jack turned and left the room, closing the door behind himself. He rested his forehead against the corridor wall, "Shit, really fucked that one up." He muttered before taking a deep breath and heading up the stairs to the roof.

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_

"Go home Gwen." Jack said softly, she seemed torn before finally nodding and leaving the Hub. Tosh walked over to Jack and said that she was going to head off as well; he hugged her tightly before saying goodbye.

Ianto approached Jack twenty minutes later, "I'm going home now, Make sure Owen doesn't stay too late?" Jack could only nod and watch Ianto walk away, he wondered what he had meant by the last comment but didn't bother calling after him. He went up to his office, which Gwen had rearranged, and did some paperwork, however four hours later he noticed that Owen was still typing away. Jack glanced at the clock and frowned when he saw that it was nearly ten o'clock, he headed downstairs, "Hey, thought you'd gone ages ago."

"Just have to finish this report." Owen replied, typing away at the computer.

Jack glanced over his shoulder at the report, "Oh that can wait until tomorrow, go home and get some rest." He said gently.

"It's fine, I'll finish it now."

"Owen." Jack sighed.

"Jack." Jack ran a hand through his hair; did he have the right to tell Owen what to do anymore? Probably not, but the younger man really did need sleep... Luckily before Jack had to make the decision to forcefully send Owen home, the rift alarm went off.

"Shit." Jack muttered, looking at the machine, "That spike looks big."

"Should I call the others?" Owen asked, pulling his jacket on already.

"Call Tosh, she's on call. The three of us should be able to handle it. We'll pick her up on the way" Jack replied, pulling his own coat on, Owen began dialling Tosh's number as they headed out to the SUV.

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~._**

"You sure you're okay?" Tosh asked worriedly, hating that Jack had died again.

"Already healed." Jack said reassuringly, "I'm fine Toshie." She frowned but nodded and handed him a cup of tea. Jack sighed and drank it, "So... Who's this guy Ianto's seeing?" He asked Tosh and Owen.

Owen sighed, "He's some guy he met in the local shop, seems nice enough from what I've heard. Ianto seems to really like him anyway."

Tosh nodded, "It's early days for them but they do seem happy." She murmured, watching as Jack looked away, his eyes sad, "You okay?" She asked gently.

"Hmm." Jack mumbled in reply.

"Jack… I know we're saying that Ianto's happy but… He really did miss you, he even admitted that as much as he cared for Scott he couldn't compare to you."

Jack nodded, taking another swig of his tea, "I screwed up didn't I?" He muttered, knowing that if he hadn't left Ianto wouldn't even be seeing this Scott guy...

"You made a mistake Jack. Shit happens, you'll fix it eventually. Scott's a nice guy but… Ianto won't be able to resist you!" Tosh grinned cheekily, looking up in surprise as Owen stood up suddenly and kicked his chair backwards, stomping over to the autopsy bay. "What's going on with him?" Jack asked.

Tosh shrugged, "He's odd. Been working like crazy since you left, I had to force him home a load of times. I think he still feels guilty for what happened before you went; he thinks that's why you left..."

Jack groaned, "I better go and talk to him." He muttered, heading off down to the autopsy bay. Owen was tidying up one of the drawers, "Hi..." Jack said gently, Owen glanced up but didn't reply, "I left because there was somebody I needed to find, to ask about my immortality. I had no idea I would be gone so long..."

"Are you practising your 'I'm sorry' speech for Tea boy? 'Cause if so then it sucks." Owen said, closing the drawer he had been sorting and moving some files over to the desk.

"I'm trying to explain why I left." Jack said, sighing when Owen refused to look at him. Owen sat down in the desk chair and began typing something on the computer, Jack moved behind him and looked at the report he was writing, it wasn't all that interesting. "It wasn't because of me then?" Owen asked suddenly, keeping his eyes on the computer screen.

"NO! No... Owen I promise... I forgive you. Billis was manipulating your mind and -"

"I shot you Jack." Owen interrupted, "And I had no idea that you would come back to life." The medic had turned to look at Jack by then but looked back at the computer screen when he felt tears in his eyes. "Owen... Look at me." Jack ordered, Owen did as he was told, struggling to keep eye contact, "I forgive you. I forgave you a long time ago." Jack murmured, placing his hand on Owen's shoulder. Owen glanced away as more tears sprang to his eyes, "I have to finish this report." He muttered finally, turning back to the computer and brushing his eyes. Jack shook his head in amusement, same old stubborn Owen, refusing to show emotion. "I'll be upstairs if you need me." Jack said, patting Owen's shoulder one last time before leaving.

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_

Jack turned over and sighed, Tosh had forcefully sent him to bed an hour ago because he looked, in her words, 'dead on his feet', But Jack couldn't get to sleep, the day's events playing over and over in his mind. Ianto had a new boyfriend, Gwen was engaged, Owen was a workaholic and... What the hell had John meant when he said he'd found Gray? Jack had given up hope that Grey was still alive ages ago... He sighed again as his thoughts returned to Ianto... He'd missed him so much in the time he'd spent on the valiant... Jack groaned and yanked his duvet over his head, begging his brain to shut up.

..

.

..

_**.~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~.**_

_**Please review :)**_

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~._**

**Two.**

**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**

..

"_A kiss with a fist is better than none."_

_Florence and the machine, Kiss with a fist._

_..  
><em>

Jack looked up as a mug of coffee was placed on the coaster on his desk, "Thank you." He murmured, smiling at Ianto.

"No problem." Ianto said softly.

"Sit down." Jack offered, nodding to the chair opposite him, Ianto gave him a suspicious look but did as he was asked. "How are you?" Jack asked.

"All the better for having you back Sir." Ianto said, repeating his words from the day before. Jack sighed and looked at Ianto sadly before nodding slightly, "Are you busy this evening?" He asked quietly, on seeing Ianto's suspicious look he quickly added "I was going to take everyone out for a drink."

"Oh..." Ianto frowned, "Umm... Well I promised I'd be at my sister's... But I'm sure I could manage a few drinks." He smiled.

"Great." Jack grinned, "So... What's new with the paperwork?"

Ianto raised an eyebrow, "Nothing, it's identical to what it was when you left, still just the usual rubbish I'm afraid. Oh, I've been forging your signature on UNIT files, just the basic ones, we figured if they knew you were gone then they'd get annoyed and try to take over and we couldn't really be bothered dealing with that."

"That's fine, I don't blame you." Jack whispered. "Ianto… I really am sorry for leaving the way I did, if I'd have thought there was a different way…" Jack trailed off.

Ianto gave a small shrug, "I'm sure you had your reasons." He said, moving towards the door.

"I needed to find him! And the Tardis, his time machine, it was already leaving. I just grabbed on." Jack struggled to explain, Ianto frowned at him slightly and Jack sighed, "What I mean is I was going to say goodbye but I didn't have time…"

"Okay." Ianto nodded.

Jack frowned, "It really doesn't matter to you does it?"

"What matters is you came back." Ianto shrugged, "I should get on with those forms." He added, leaving the office quietly. Jack sighed and stood up, moving away from his desk and towards the window, looking out across the Hub, he smiled as Tosh caught his eye and walked up to the office, "You okay?" She asked quietly as she closed the door and went to stand next to him.

"Yeah, yeah… Glad to be back." Jack smiled.

Tosh nodded and looked out across the Hub, "What I said yesterday, about Ianto not being able to resist you… Just be careful yeah Jack? I know you wouldn't purposefully hurt him, and he wouldn't try to hurt you either but…" Tosh trailed off.

"I already hurt him Tosh… I'm not going to try anything, not now. Much as it pains me, you said he's happy with this Scott guy and Ianto deserves that, that little bit of happiness and stability." Jack said quietly.

Tosh frowned, "And what about you?" She asked, "And don't try lying to me Jack, I see the way you look at him. He means a lot to you."

"Of course he does, you all do." Jack murmured, earning himself a scowl, "I'll get by Tosh. Trust me. Now, the Zandathinx we found this morning, has Owen figured out what killed it yet?"

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~._**

Jack put the glasses down onto the table, handing them to the right people, "Cheers." Owen said, everyone else nodded their agreement, it was only half four, a bit earlier than Jack had planned but the rift had been quiet so he figured they may as well make the most of it, plus the earlier it was then the longer he had before Ianto had to leave. "So Gwen, how's Rhys?" Tosh asked, "His back still bad?"

"Oh he's back at work now, bless. The doctors say he might need surgery on it in the future but… Well we'll see."

"Surgery?" This was the first Jack had heard of it.

"Yeah, but for now it's okay. He's taking painkillers but… He's fine. We're fine." Gwen smiled, her eyes showing that she really meant it and wasn't just saying it was fine to keep Jack off her back. There was a slightly awkward silence for a while as everyone wondered what to say, it was interrupted by Ianto's phone ringing and the man dived to answer it, "Hello?" There was a brief pause and then Ianto chuckled, "Yes I remembered, no I'll come 'round yours later." The man said, "Yes. Okay, yup, you too. Bye Rhi." He smiled before hanging up and rolling his eyes at Tosh who giggled.

"Your sister's so nice." The woman told Ianto.

Ianto smiled, "Yeah, well she can be anyway, can be really annoying too mind!" He said.

"I always wondered what it'd be like to have a sibling." Gwen mused.

"Always wondered what it would be like to be an only child." Ianto shrugged in reply making Jack chuckle.

Owen sipped at his drink, "I've got a brother, well two and a sister." He said suddenly and everyone looked at him.

"You never mentioned it." Tosh said, looking a little sad.

Owen shrugged, "Found my dad, when I was about fifteen I found this box of stuff in the attic, birthday cards and stuff he'd sent that my mother had never passed on. So I went to the address on them, saw him through the window. He has a new family now, new wife, new kids. I left, never said hi, he's happy… If he'd have cared that much he would have taken me with him anyway." The man muttered.

"But don't you want to talk to him? Ask why he left?" Gwen asked.

"Doesn't really matter… He left because he couldn't stand _her_. As for why he didn't take me with him? I'm not sure I want to know." Owen coughed slightly and took a swig of his drink, "Anyway, I gotta go piss." He said suddenly, standing off and moving towards the loos, leaving Jack staring after him in confusion.

"He's been doing that a lot lately, casually opening up to us…" Tosh murmured. "But then he clamps up again."

Jack nodded, a small crease between his eyebrows, "I guess it's better than not talking at all." He said quietly.

Tosh smiled gently, "I think he missed you, more than he's willing to admit." She said quietly. Jack nodded and there was another awkward silence for a while before Ianto cleared his throat, "Did you watch that program last night in the end?" He asked Tosh.

"Oh no! I had to come in and help Jack and Owen, I completely forgot, did you see it?"

"Well worth watching, trust me. It'll probably be online on their website you know."

Tosh nodded, "I'll check it out."

"Ooh was that that one about that schoolteacher in the fifties?" Gwen asked, grinning as she got two nods, "I saw that, I thought it'd be rubbish to be honest but Rhys wanted to watch it so I did too and I was totally hooked by the end."

"Shh! Don't tell me what happened." Tosh giggled and Jack gave a small, bemused smile, leaning back in his seat and sipping at his water as he watched the team chat amongst themselves.

_**.~*~*~*~*~.**_

"I really do have to go now." Ianto said, glancing down at his watch again.

"But it's only seven." Tosh whined, the words slightly slurred from one too many glasses of wine.

Ianto chuckled, "Yes but I promised I'd be there before the kids go to bed so I can say goodnight." He said, standing up and pulling his jacket on. "Do you need a ride home?" He asked Tosh.

"Probably." The woman agreed.

"I can take you." Gwen offered, "It's on the way. But I should be getting off now too." She added and stood up, handing Tosh her coat, "Thanks for the drinks Jack, it's been great."

Tosh nodded, "Thanks." She smiled, hugging Jack and patting Owen's shoulder before leaving the pub with Ianto and Gwen. Jack watched them go before turning to Owen who gave him a weak smile and downed his drink, "So… How are you?" Jack asked awkwardly, having no idea what to say to the other man these days.

Owen gave a small snort, "Same as I was when you asked earlier." He said and Jack winced slightly, watching as Owen stood up.

"You abandoning me?" Jack asked.

"Need to go grab some stuff from the Hub, then finish off some paperwork and head home." Owen said, "Thanks for…" He trailed off and motioned towards the empty glasses.

Jack sighed, "Yeah." He muttered, "See you tomorrow." He added as Owen left. Jack sighed and finished his drink before leaving the pub, he looked around, wondering where to go next as he didn't particularly want to go back to the Hub. Finally Jack turned and walked down the side alleyway, may as well take a little stroll around Cardiff to keep himself occupied. Four hours, two rooftops and one lost Weevil later, Jack went back to the Hub. He was surprised to find the lights on and Owen sat at Tosh's desk clicking away on the computer. "I thought you were heading home." Jack commented as he threw his coat over the arm of the sofa.

"Just need to finish this." Owen said.

"Owen it's eleven, you need to sleep." Jack tried.

Owen scowled and clicked the mouse before standing up and moving to the printer, "And you don't?"

"Not really." Jack shrugged, gaining himself a surprised look from the medic. Jack moved over as Owen began gathering the papers from the printer, "Owen… I know I just got back and I probably haven't got a right to -"

"No you don't have a right!" Owen interrupted, slamming the papers back down and spinning around to face Jack, a small gasp escaping his lips as he realised just how close the other man was stood, "You fucking left us Jack! You left me!" Owen almost screamed before trying to shove past Jack, growling when the man stopped him.

"I'm sorry, that was never my plan." Jack murmured.

Owen snorted, "Bollocks." He said, "You said yourself you knew you were going!"

"Yeah okay… you're right. But I always thought I'd have the chance to explain first… before I went." Jack tried to explain.

Owen continued to scowl at him before suddenly his shoulders slumped and his eyes lowered, "Whatever." He mumbled and turned back to the printer, gathering his papers.

Jack sighed and placed his hand on the man's shoulder, squeezing it gently, "Talk to me Owen." He murmured.

"What do you want me to say?" Owen asked moodily.

"Anything. Just talk to me. Yell, scream, whatever makes you feel better." Jack said, hell it would make more sense, ever since he got back, apart from that initial anger off Gwen, the team had been all understanding and accepting, at least outwardly anyway. "I know I shouldn't have gone but… Do you have any idea how long I waited for that opportunity? To speak to the Doctor? To get answer's?" Jack asked, his own anger seeping through.

"No!" Owen growled, turning around again, "No I don't because you don't fucking tell us these things!" He said angrily, his hot breathe ghosting across Jack's face.

"And you're the model student in being open and honest." Jack retorted, instantly regretting it when Owen's face curled up with rage.

"Fuck you Harkness." The man said, attempting to shove past the man again. Jack stopped him for the second time, grabbing hold of his shirt sleeve, Owen growled and yanked away, shoving at Jack who suddenly saw red and grabbed the smaller man by the front of his shirt, "Is that the best you've got?" He spat, which is when Owen did the most surprising thing imaginable, he leant forwards and kissed Jack. The kiss was hard and bruising and Jack didn't even really think about it before dropping Owen's shirt and kissing back, his hands moving to grip harshly at Owen's hair. Then he felt the tear slowly fall from Owen's eyes and rest on their cheeks and he pulled back suddenly, making Owen gasp with surprise. Jack stood there, slowly catching his breath and staring at Owen for a moment, the other man appeared to be in a state of shock, his pupils wide with desire even as more tears gathered in his eyes, "Owen… What…?" Jack trailed off as Owen looked at him, his mouth set in a straight line.

"That… That never happened." The younger man hissed finally, grabbing the papers from the printer and turning and walking shakily out of the Hub, leaving Jack to stare after him.

..

.

..

_**.~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~.**_

_**Please review :)**_

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~._**

**Three.**

**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**

..

_It is not necessary to understand, Or believe, Things in order argue about them._

_~ Pierce Caronde Beaumarchin_

_..  
><em>

Jack looked up in surprise as Ianto touched his elbow gently, "Huh?"

"I bought you coffee." The younger man said gently, a small crease between his eyebrows, "Gwen and Tosh went to check out some minor disturbance in Llanishen." He added, "The rift alarm went off, not sure if you heard it, I mean it's pretty loud but… You didn't come downstairs…" Ianto trailed off.

"Hmm." Jack mumbled in reply making Ianto frown ever so slightly more.

"And Owen phoned, he should be in soonish."

"Right."

"Is everything okay Sir? Only you seem a little… distant." Ianto said delicately.

Jack shrugged, "Long night." He said, well that much was true, he'd spent the entire night on top of the Millennium Centre trying to figure out what on earth was going on in Owen's head. "How… How's your sister? And the family?" He asked Ianto, for lack of anything else to say.

"Umm… She's fine, they're all fine." Ianto nodded, continuing to watch Jack with a confused expression.

Jack ran a hand over his face, "Owen and I had an argument… Well kind of." He said finally.

Ianto sat down on the edge of the spare chair, "Oh?" He prompted.

"I tried to send him home, it was late, so he got pissed at me, said some stuff and I got mad back and then… He shoved me so I just grabbed him and then…" Jack trailed off, shaking his head slightly and letting out a deep breathe, "Then he umm… Well he… He kissed me."

"Kissed you?" Ianto repeated, his eyes wide, "Like with tongues?" He added, suddenly sounding about twelve.

Jack nodded slowly, "He was crying though, proper tears and… God. I don't know. What the hell is it all about? What do I do now?" Jack asked, knowing he probably looked a little deranged but… Well he felt a little deranged right now.

Ianto swallowed, looking rather confused, "Umm… Well did… Did you kiss him back?" He asked awkwardly, his voice catching slightly.

Jack looked away, "For a bit, till I noticed he was crying. It was a natural reaction!" He defended, almost surprised to see a look of sadness and almost betrayal on Ianto's face, hadn't it been Ianto who'd stopped what they'd had? Who'd moved on to this Scott guy?

"Did you talk about it then?" Ianto asked.

Jack shook his head slowly, "Owen… Owen got upset, said it had never happened and then just left."

"Uh… You should probably talk to him then." Ianto said quietly, standing up. "He's the only one who can really explain…"

"Yeah, yeah you're right…" Jack said, "Sorry for dragging you into this."

Ianto gave a small smile, "It's fine Jack, I'm sorry I couldn't be more helpful."

"You've helped a lot." Jack reassured him before suddenly frowning. "What happened to your face?"

"Huh? Oh…" Ianto raised his hand to the small, slowly yellowing, bruise on his temple, wincing slightly as he touched it. "Banged it coming out of the shower this morning." He murmured, and suddenly Jack's head was filled with images of naked Ianto. Wet, naked Ianto… As if reading his boss' thoughts Ianto cleared his throat sharply and Jack gave him an awkward grin, earning a small, amused smile in return. They both looked up as the door alarm went off and Owen walked in, throwing his bag and coat down onto the sofa and going straight to the med bay. "I'll go get everyone some lunch. The girls will be back in an hour so I'll time it to that." Ianto said gently, moving towards the door.

"Thanks Ianto… Listen you won't -"

"Of course I won't." Ianto promised, leaving the office and picking up his coat as he left the Hub.

Jack took a deep breathe, ran his hand over his face and headed down to see Owen. The medic didn't even look up as Jack walked into the med bay. "Hey…" Jack murmured gently, sighing as he only got a grunt in reply, "Owen, can we talk about yesterday?"

"Nothing to talk about." Owen snapped, still not looking at Jack.

"Owen."

Owen gave a small growl, "Look, just forget it okay." He said angrily, turning to scowl at Jack.

"I can't do that." Jack said.

Owen snorted, "Am I that good?" He muttered.

"Definitely." Jack grinned, trying to ease the tension.

Owen froze and looked up at Jack in surprise before looking away again. "I was just… I was angry, you were being a dick and… It just happened okay. It's not like it means anything. Just forget it."

"Okay." Jack nodded, "I can forget the kiss but… We need to talk, you were upset Owen, and we were arguing, I don't like arguing with you."

Owen gave a small growl, "You left. And I know you're back and that's great but you still left! You can't expect me to just accept all this. I'm… I'm bloody furious with you!" Owen snapped.

"What can I do?" Jack asked quietly. "To make things back the way they were? To make you feel better."

"Nothing Jack, nothing… You can't fix this, you're just going to have to wait." Owen said, suddenly seeming much wiser than usual, then he spoilt it by scowling, "Where are the others?"

"Gwen and Tosh went to deal with something and Ianto popped out to do some stuff and pick up lunch." Jack said quietly, watching Owen carefully.

Owen nodded, "I need to do a medical on you, it's way past your yearly check." He said. "It'll take a couple of hours though."

"Do you mind staying tonight to do it?" Jack asked, glancing at the clock, if they got started now they'd have to wait ages for lunch, "I can send the others home." He added, knowing that Gwen would only watch the entire examination and irritate both himself and Owen.

"Fine." Owen said, looking down at his reports.

"Maybe afterwards we can go out? Just you and me…" Jack offered, ignoring Owen's look of surprise, "Tosh can watch the Hub and both Ianto and Gwen are on call… It'd give us a chance to talk."

Owen snorted, "Right, we'd go out and I'd get pissed whilst you drink water and laugh at me." He muttered, that was what usually happened after all.

"I drink." Jack said, pouting slightly and getting an amused smirk in reply. "Okay so maybe I don't drink often but I do drink… It'd be nice to go out and get drunk actually, and if I know the Hub's in safe hands then…"

"So you want us to go out and get pissed?" Owen confirmed.

"If it'd help then yeah." Jack nodded.

Owen frowned for a second before shrugging, "Just don't try and jump me Harkness." He smirked, moving away and up the stairs.

"In your dreams Harper." Jack laughed in reply, glad that they seemed to be making a breakthrough, like Owen had said, it would take time, but that didn't mean that Jack couldn't try, right?

They both moved into the main part of the Hub as they heard the door go, Ianto walked in, his phone was balanced between his ear and his shoulder as he tried to talk and carry his things at the same time. "Yes I know. Well I'm off work this evening. Thing is I'm on call though so I may have to just suddenly abandon you." There was a brief pause and then Ianto laughed down the phone, "Well if that's okay with you then it sounds perfect. I'll see you later then, yeah, you too. Bye." The Welshman hung up and put the bags down, looking up in surprise when Jack cleared his throat, "Oh hey… The girls called, they'll be back soon and are really hungry, that's why I cut my trip short." He said, trying to explain to Jack without letting Owen know that he'd left to give them space to talk.

"What did you get for lunch?" Jack asked peeking in the bags.

"Sandwiches from the new deli place, figured it'd make a nice change." Ianto smiled, "I'll put the coffee on." He added as Jack headed towards the boardroom, taking the food with him.

"What happened to your head?" Jack heard Owen ask suddenly and watched as Ianto raised an eyebrow and the Medic nodded towards the small bruise on the man's temple.

"Oh, hit it on the cupboard door this morning, I'm not awake without coffee." Ianto chuckled, "Speaking of which." He added, going into the kitchen and turning on the coffee machine, Jack smiled at the thought of coffee before continuing to the Boardroom.

.

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_

.__

"I am sorry for shooting you." Owen slurred as they stumbled down the road towards Owen's flat.

"S'okay, I forgives you." Jack mumbled, holding onto the man's arm and stopping him from walking into a wall.

Owen nodded, "I… I just want your approval… I's all I wants." He said, rummaging around for his key.

Jack helped him put it into the keyhole, "You have my approval Owen. You're a good lad." Jack replied, frowning as he felt his head beginning to clear, he obviously hadn't drank as much as he'd thought.

"Beer?" Owen offered, moving into the kitchen, "'n' 'm not a lad." He added with a mutter as he grabbed two bottles of beer, opening them and handing one to Jack. They slumped on the sofa in the living room and turned on the television, "Yeah you are." Jack smiled, swigging from his bottle of beer and relaxing, glad of having some time away from the Hub.

"'M not. You always treat me like a kid!" Owen grumbled, scowling at Jack from underneath his fringe.

Jack frowned, "I'm sorry." He sighed, drinking some more beer, "I'm so bloody old I treat everyone like a kid!" He laughed, "Got anything stronger?"

"Got vodka 'nd maybe whisky." Owen said. Jack went into the kitchen and found both, he got a glass out of the cupboard and took it back into the living room along with the bottles, "I mished you." Owen mumbled, scowling into his bottle of beer.

"I missed you." Jack smiled back, pouring out a glass of vodka and swallowing the lot, he had the strangest feeling that he was going to need it, need to be completely drunk for what was going to come next.

"No… I really missed you." Owen mumbled, curling his feet up underneath him and resting his head on the back of the sofa.

Jack frowned, "I really missed you too." He said, pouring out more vodka and sipping at it.

"I… I'm sorry I shot you."

"You said… I forgive you." Jack murmured, watching Owen carefully.

Owen pouted, looking confused, "You hugged me. When you woke up after Abaddon you hugged me…"

"Yeah…"

There was a silence for a while, with Jack trying to figure out where this was going. "You _kissed_ him." Owen said finally, scowling at the floor.

Jack's eyebrows shot up, "Well… Yeah we were kind of together… I wanted him to understand how much he mattered."

"Did I not matter?"

"Of course! But you and I weren't sleeping together." Jack pointed out, throwing the remainder of the vodka down his throat and pouring out some whisky instead.

Owen nodded slowly, "True." He mumbled.

"Owen… What -"

"I missed you Jack." Owen said again, moving to take the whisky off Jack and drinking some, straight from the bottle.

Jack tilted his head, "I missed you too." He repeated.

"No Jack. I really missed you." Owen slurred, closing his eyes. "Wish you'd kissed me not him." He mumbled.

Jack's jaw dropped, "What?"

"Only wanted your approval." Owen yawned before his head dropped to the side and his breathing changed, a few seconds later he was snoring loudly.

Jack stared at the younger man for a moment before moving to take the whisky bottle from his hand, pouring some more out and drinking it quickly, "Fuck." He breathed, how could he have been so stupid as not to have seen this? So apparently the kiss yesterday hadn't just been some stupid mistake of Owen's then… So what? The guy was in love with him? Jack snorted, no, it wasn't possible, Owen was just confused. He'd worked himself up to feel so guilty and then when Jack had left the younger man had somehow turned that guilt into something else. It kind of explained Owen's behaviour every time Jack enquired about this Scott bloke of Ianto's. Jack stood up, wincing as his head immediately started to swim, okay so maybe he was a bit more pissed than he'd thought, he moved and dragged Owen's feet so that the man was lying flat on the sofa, then he pulled a blanket over the medic and left the flat quietly, the cool air sobering him up a little. Jack headed straight back to the Hub, stepping through the door he spotted Ianto and Tosh struggling to get a Weevil down to the cells and so sank down onto the sofa and continued to watch.

"You could have helped!" Tosh said angrily as they walked back into the main Hub.

"You were managing." Jack shrugged, "Besides, I'm way over the limit, it would have been stupid to try and help you when I'm like this."

"How's Owen?" Ianto chipped in, looking at Jack worriedly.

Jack shrugged, "Pissed as fuck. I doubt he'll be in before midday if that." He mumbled.

Ianto nodded, "Need some coffee to sober you up?" He asked.

"Probly." Jack mumbled, resting his head in his hands and sighing loudly as he watched Tosh and Ianto exchange amused looks and headed into the kitchen where Ianto turned on the coffee machine and Tosh leant against the counter, giggling to herself as she peeked through the door to where Jack was now mumbling to himself whilst vaguely listening to what they were saying, "Bless. Sometimes I forget how normal he can be."

Ianto chuckled, "He's one of a kind." He agreed.

"What happened to your head?" Tosh frowned.

Ianto blinked and raised his hand to his temple, "Oh, banged it on the car door, I'm surprisingly clumsy sometimes." He said as he poured out coffee.

Tosh smiled, "Silly boy." She smirked, "Make us a coffee too?"

"Of course."

..

.

..

_**.~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~.**_

_**Please review :)**_

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~._**

**Four.  
><strong>

**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**

..

"_You rush a miracle man, you get rotten miracles."_

_The Princess Bride._

_..  
><em>

Jack looked up in surprise as his office door burst open, "Oh, Hi Owen… Didn't think you'd be in for a while." He said lightly, glancing at the clock.

"I didn't mean it! What I said last night. Any of it!" Owen said quickly, "So can we pretend it never happened? I was drunk and…" Owen trailed off, managing to look both confused and angry. Jack frowned, realising he could either push Owen into talking to him and upset the man, or he could let it go and hope that Owen would open up in his own time.

Jack gave a small nod, "Okay." He said and Owen stared at him.

"What?" The man whispered.

"Okay, we'll pretend it never happened… We're doing a lot of pretending lately though Owen." Jack pointed out quietly, "But… Well if you change your mind and want to explain then you know where I am."

"I…" Owen scowled and moved into the room, shutting the door tightly, "I was thinking when you were gone…"

Jack raised a slight eyebrow, "You said as much yesterday. What is it Owen?" He asked, trying to keep his voice gentle.

Owen shrugged, "I thought once you were back it would go away."

"What would?"

"These thoughts, feelings, dreams…" Owen scowled even more, as though it, whatever it was, was Jack's fault. "But now you're back I can't stop watching you…"

Jack gave a small nod, "You're in lo -"

"Fuck off!" Owen snapped, "I just think you're hot, and I respect you, that's all. Don't bring fucking emotions into this Harkness!"

Jack gave a small chuckle, unable to help himself, "Right… Sorry." He watched Owen carefully for a moment, "So what is it you want exactly?" He asked quietly.

Owen gave a small growl, "I don't know!" He said moodily, scuffing his foot against the carpet.

"If I were to offer you a one-time, no strings attached, shag, would you accept?" Jack asked curiously.

"No." Owen said straight away, "Not a one-time one."

Jack frowned, "So you're looking for a relationship?"

"No!"

"Then what?" Jack asked, now thoroughly confused.

"I already said! I don't know! What does it matter anyway? You're pining for Jones and besides… You hate labels, stop trying to stick one on my thoughts!" Owen snapped.

"I am not pining for Ianto!" Jack lied, Owen just rolled his eyes in reply.

"Look Jack just… Forget it, you're a prat anyway so I'll get over it."

"Oi!" Jack pouted, managing a small smile as Owen smirked. "How's the head?" Jack asked.

Owen groaned, "Mildly less painful now but by god did I think I was dying this morning, even by my standards that was a lot of booze!"

Jack laughed, "Yes, it was a lot… We should do it again sometime though, it was nice to get a break for this place."

"Yup, we'll arrange something." Owen opened the door again, raising an eyebrow as Gwen ran up the stairs, "What's wrong now?" He asked her angrily.

"There's a really odd burglary, I think we should take a look Jack." Gwen said, sending Owen a filthy look in return for the one she was receiving.

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Strange burglary?"

"Yeah, the burglars' got stabbed by a giant sort of knife thing, according to Andy it's all very odd because the weapon's really too big for them to have hidden and the man they were burglaring was hurt and the woman's in shock or something and -"

"I'm sure that makes sense." Jack muttered, unable to follow what Gwen was saying. "Come on then Miss Cooper, let's go check this out." He added, standing up.

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_

"So you think my manners in bed are dreadful?" Jack asked with a small smirk.

Ianto flushed and ducked his head, "So does Gwen." He pointed out.

Jack frowned, noting the bitter tone in Ianto's voice, "Ianto… You know nothing ever happened with me and Gwen right? And nothing ever will."

Ianto looked up in surprise, "I… I know." He murmured, his eyes locking with Jack's for a second before he looked away again, "Anyway I… I should get going." The man added quietly.

"Are you okay? It's just you've been acting a little out of character today… You've seemed kind of jokey. I mean don't get me wrong, I'm not against it… Just wondering what bought it on."

Ianto shrugged, looking over Jack's shoulder, "I… I guess I'm just less stressed these days, a bit happier." He muttered. Jack frowned before scowling slightly, right… This Scott guy.

"Oh… Well that's good. I'm happy for you." Jack lied, hoping he sounded at least vaguely like he meant it, although judging from the disbelieving expression on Ianto's face he failed.

Ianto cleared his throat slightly and looked away awkwardly, "I'll see you tomorrow then." He said.

"Yeah, yeah. See you." Jack nodded, watching as Ianto walked away, what the hell was it about the man that made Jack feel so bloody pathetic every time he left? Jack had had lovers before who made him feel this way but they were usually people he had been with for a long time, he and Ianto had only been together a few months and it had been more sex and friendship than an actual relationship. Then again a lot of Jack's best relationships were like that. Jack sighed and ran his hand over his face, Ianto was happy now and he wasn't going to take that away from the man. Jack would move on and be okay, he'd had enough practice in doing so after all. "Jack? Are you okay?" Tosh asked, approaching the man.

"Umm… Yeah, yeah I'm fine, just a bit bothered about the way everything's turned out."

"We had no choice but to shoot Beth, Jack, we didn't know if she would hurt Gwen or not." Tosh said gently, misunderstanding what Jack was talking about.

Jack sighed, "Yeah I know, doesn't make it any easier though." He said, "You going home?" He asked quickly, changing the subject.

"Yes, if that's okay." The woman nodded.

"Of course. Tomorrow we need to try and persuade UNIT to give us that information so if you could help Ianto find anything to bribe them with that would be great? Also we'll sort everything out for next week and waking Tommy up." Jack said, a small smile crossing his face as Tosh lit up.

"See you tomorrow Jack."

"Goodnight." Jack replied, watching as Tosh left. He was about to head back into his office to email Martha and her family when he realised that Owen was still in the Hub, rooting around in the kitchen for a biscuit. "You can go home you know." Jack said, walking over to the man.

Owen shrugged, "I have some reports to finish." He muttered, Jack nodded, pretending to accept the lie. He'd always known that Owen hated going home to his empty flat at the end of the day, that was why the man went out to clubs and pulled random shags after all, but that must have lost its appeal for some reason.

"Thing is Owen I need you in first thing so you need to get some sleep." Jack said quietly.

Owen pulled a face, "But it's raining."

"So?"

"Well I figured I was still over the limit this morning so I got the train in." The Medic shrugged, "S'pose I'll have to go to the station now, got a brolly?"

Jack rolled his eyes, "I'll drive you back." He offered, "Come on." And he grabbed his coat and the keys to the SUV. They walked up to the garage in a comfortable silence, Owen flicking on the radio as soon as he got into the car and laughing at Jack's winced as dance music that blared from it. "Would you prefer me to find some Glenn Miller?" Owen mocked, having found Jack in his office the other day, leaning back against a chair with his eyes closed and listening to Glenn Miller.

"Anything but this!" Jack replied, sending the radio a disgusted look, "I don't know how they can call it music." He added.

"Old man." Owen snorted, flicking stations until he found some bland talk show. Jack started the engine and pulled out of the garage, hitting the button as he left so that the door would close and lock again.

The drive back to Owen's was quick and as he pulled up in front of the building Jack turned to look at the younger man, "Alright?"

"Hmm… Come up? For a cuppa or whatever… You drove all the way here so…" Owen trailed off.

"Sure, one cuppa. Then I'll have to get back to the Hub, stuff to do and all that." Jack said, locking the car as he followed Owen into the building and up the stairs to the right door. Owen's apartment hadn't changed since the last time Jack was there and he leant down, shifting some dirty clothes and magazines off the sofa before flopping down, listening to Owen in the kitchen. "Didn't know you knew how to make tea." Jack called through, picking up the television remote and flicking channels.

"Oh hah bloody hah." Owen snorted as he put the kettle on before locating packet of biscuits and throwing them at Jack who had selected a channel on the television and was watching with interest. Owen finished making the tea and moved into the living room, kicking some stuff off the table so that he could put the mugs down, then he cleared some more space on the sofa and sat next to Jack.

"Your house is a tip." Jack commented as he sipped his tea.

Owen pouted, "If I actually had time off to clean it…" He trailed off as Jack burst out laughing, "Yeah okay, it would still be just as bad." Owen admitted, jabbing Jack's ribs with his elbow. "What we watching?" Owen asked, since the television was currently only showing adverts.

"Some film or other." Jack shrugged, putting his mug down on the table. "There's a princess and a pirate…" He added.

"Sounds fascinating." Owen sneered before yelping as the film restarted, "You didn't say it was the Princess Bride! This film is great, we used to watch it a lot at Med school." He said, putting his own mug of tea down and leaning back against the sofa. Jack laughed, it was nice to see a more relaxed, mildly less snarky, side of Owen.

Although Jack had only intended to stay for ten minutes or so he ended up hanging around until the end of the film, "I should get back to the Hub." He said as the credit's rolled up.

Owen turned to look at him, "Jack." He said quietly.

Jack sighed, he could tell what Owen wanted just from the man's expression, "Owen… You were right, I do still want Ianto and -"

"Why do you have to make this so fucking emotional? Jesus! You really have changed since you got back." Owen snapped, Jack stared at him, "Just…" Owen stopped then, leant up and kissed Jack. "Just stay, I'm not gonna beg or plead. If you want to stay then stay, if not then go." He said, moving off the sofa and walking into another room, which Jack assumed was the bedroom. Jack frowned to himself for a moment before shaking his head, who was he kidding? Of course he was staying.

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_

Owen gave a small whine as Jack rolled away from him, his fingers tightened around Jack's wrist and Jack sighed, "Owen." He murmured, chuckling as he got a snore in reply. Jack slowly extracted his arm from Owen's grip and moved off the bed, draping the duvet over Owen as the younger man gave a small shiver in his sleep. Jack pulled his clothes back on before picking up his phone off the bedside table and turning it on, five missed calls, all off Gwen, shit!

Jack quickly left Owen's flat, locking the door behind him, as he walked to the car he called Gwen back, Ianto answered, "Jack? We've been calling you."

"I know, I'm sorry, I turned my phone off since I knew you were on call and… Sorry."

"It's fine, it wasn't serious. We could have done with the car for a few Weevils though."

"Shit, didn't think of that." Jack admitted, giving a small smile as Ianto laughed down the phone, "Sorry Torchwood disrupted your plans." He said quietly.

Jack could almost hear the smile in Ianto's voice as the man replied, "It's okay, I've come to expect it and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Is Scott bothered by it?" Jack asked as he put the phone on hands free and started the engine of the car.

There was a brief pause, "He doesn't understand, because I can't tell him the truth. And because unlike Gwen and Rhys we haven't been together for years we don't have that big back story and major trust going on… He tries though." Ianto murmured but there was a strange tone to his voice that Jack couldn't quite place. Then the Welshman cleared his throat, "So which roof top you leaving?" He asked, sounding as if he was smirking and Jack heard the coffee machine turn on.

"Umm… None. I'm coming from Owen's actually." Jack admitted quietly, swerving to avoid a cat that darted out in front of the car.

"Oh." Ianto breathed down the phone, "Right." He added, obviously understand exactly why Jack had been at Owen's at this time of night.

There was an awkward silence, "I… I'll be back at the Hub in a few minutes. How's Gwen?" Jack asked, changing the subject quickly.

"Annoyed at you for taking the car." Ianto said, "But she got you a special present anyway." He added and Jack could hear Gwen laughing in the background.

"Dare I ask?"

"It's a new species." Ianto said, "But I'm not saying any more than that."

And it was a new species, Jack discovered later on, or at least a new species to Torchwood… A small little creature that looked and sounded a bit like a frog, it was bright pink and, when touched, squirted a thin layer of green goo all over your face, as Jack learnt the hard way. And as he wiped off the gungey stuff and listened to Gwen and Ianto laughing at him, he couldn't help but think that they may have got their revenge on him for leaving them without the SUV.

..

.

..

_**.~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~.**_

_**Please review :)**_

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~._**

**Five.  
><strong>

**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**

..

"_If this is coffee, please bring me some tea. But if this is tea, please bring me some coffee."_

_Abraham Lincoln_

_..  
><em>

"Eww." Owen grumbled as he stripped his shirt off.

"Oh I don't know about that." Jack smirked, his eyes roaming over the man's body as Owen moved to pull his jeans off. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Ianto pulling a face at them as he quickly dumped some towels on the bench and stripped his own muddy clothes off before leaping into one of the cubicles.

Owen rolled his eyes at Jack, "Doesn't want a threesome then?" He snorted before pulling his boxers off, smirking as Jack watched him hungrily, "Come on then Harkness." Owen said with a small grin, vanishing into a shower cubicle, Jack smiled and quickly stripped off, following the man into the cubicle. Jack wrapped his body around Owen's as the water shot over them, spraying away all the dirt and grime, he latched his mouth onto Owen's neck and was rewarded with a small groan of pleasure. Jack slowly slid his hands down Owen's body but stopped suddenly as he heard the shower next door turn off suddenly and the curtain be pulled back. Owen turned towards Jack, "Ignore him." He hissed, his eyes flashing angrily as they often did whenever Jack got distracted by Ianto.

"Maybe we should wait until he's gone…" Jack murmured, listening to the sound of Ianto tugging his trousers on.

Owen scowled and moved quickly, kissing Jack hard and gripping at his hips, "No." He said quietly as he pulled back, his hands trailing down Jack's body and resting on his arse, Owen gave it a quick squeeze and Jack moaned just as the door to the locker room opened.

"Do those two ever stop?" Came Tosh's amused voice, "And they honestly think none of us know?"

Jack heard Ianto laugh in reply and looked at Owen who was smirking at him now, moving his hands around to the front of the man's body, "Shit Owen." Jack breathed.

"What happened to your chest?" At that Jack and Owen both stopped.

"Oh… I… Umm…" Ianto trailed off.

"It's looks like you got beaten by something huge!" Tosh exclaimed and Jack darted away from Owen, out of the shower to take a look at Ianto.

Sure enough Tosh was right, there were bruises covering Ianto's chest. "What happened?" Jack asked, ignoring his nakedness and Tosh's pink cheeks. Owen moved out of the cubicle too, grabbing a towel to wrap around his waist as he examined Ianto who jerked away from him.

"Those look a few days old." The Medic said quietly.

"What happened?" Jack repeated, accepting the towel Tosh shoved into his arms.

Ianto looked away, moving to grab his shirt, "One of the Weevil's got a little freaked out when I was feeding it, that's all." He muttered.

Jack narrowed his eyes, "And you didn't say anything?" He asked angrily, they always said something, they had to say something, it was one of Jack's rules, if you got injured, be it in the Hub or outside of the Hub, then you had to tell him.

"I…" Ianto trailed off, quickly buttoning his shirt and ignoring the looks he was getting.

"Which Weevil was it? We need to know if it has violent tendencies." Jack said.

"No!" Ianto exclaimed, "Look, it was nothing, I just wasn't being careful. It was one of the ones we'd just put in the cells and it was freaked out that's all… Probably wanted to go home. I didn't tell you because I knew you'd only think it was dangerous." He said quickly, doing his tie and slipping his shoes on.

Jack pursed his lips, "Fine, but if anything like this happens again then you tell me, straight away. Is that understood?" He asked through gritted teeth, giving Ianto his best commanding expression.

It seemed to work and the Welshman lowered his eyes, "Yes Sir." He muttered.

Owen rolled his eyes, "I want to do a scan later, just to check for internal damage. It's unlikely though, would have noticed by now if there was some." He said before going back into the shower cubicle, pulling the curtain closed behind him and throwing his towel over the top, aiming it perfectly so that it landed on Ianto's head. Ianto scowled and began to gather the dirty laundry into a black bag before picking up his suit jacket and leaving the room, quickly, sending a small glance back at Jack as he went, wincing as the man gave him a disappointed look.

"It's not like Ianto to keep something like that to himself." Tosh murmured.

"Oh please, Tea-boy's the king of keeping secrets." Owen sneered from behind the shower curtain.

Tosh rolled her eyes at the man before turning to leave the room, Jack noticed the small crease between her eyebrows and sighed, "Tosh, can I have a word later, in my office?"

"Sure." The woman nodded, looking a tad confused.

"Great, I'll just clean up first." Jack smiled, motioning to his torso which still had mud on it. He flung his towel onto the bench, laughing at Tosh's expression as she pretended not to be checking him out, then Jack slid back into the shower cubicle, waiting until he heard the door to the room close before he wrapped his arms around Owen, "So… Where were we?"

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~.**_

"You wanted to talk?" Tosh asked quietly as she pushed open Jack's office door, wincing and mouthing an apology as she realised he was on the phone. Jack gave her a smile and waved her in, gratefully accepting the mug of coffee she had carried up for him but wondering why Ianto hadn't bought it himself like he usually did, "Of course Prime Minister, we'll get that sorted right away." Jack said in reply to a question the man had just asked, he rolled his eyes at Tosh who hid a laugh behind her hand, "Okay, yup. See you soon. Bye." Jack hung up the phone and took a long sip of coffee. "That man could talk for hours." He smiled at Tosh.

"Ianto took advantage of the fact that I was coming up here to get me to bring the coffee." The woman said, sipping her own drink, "He's avoiding you… Thinks you're angry."

"I am angry." Jack replied, "He should have told me what happened, he knows that."

Tosh nodded, obviously agreeing with him, "So what was it you wanted?"

Jack took a deep breathe, "I wanted to talk about Owen." He said quietly and Tosh's eyes widened before she looked down at the floor. "I should have told you what was going on…" Jack said.

"Yeah you should." Tosh agreed, not looking at him.

"We wanted to keep it quiet, the last thing we needed was Gwen making a big deal and… And Ianto was… Well… I didn't want to hurt you either, I know you have feelings for Owen and…" Jack trailed off, "I'm sorry Tosh."

Tosh gave a soft laugh, "There's no point trying to hide something around here Jack." She said, "Besides, you and Owen are hardly discreet."

"Are you okay?" Jack asked gently.

Tosh looked up, "I'm fine." She said quietly, "No really." She added quickly as Jack opened his mouth, "I watched him with Gwen and it hurt, a lot, but… Well you both seem happy and I've pretty much accepted that Owen will never… Well." Tosh shrugged, "I'm fine."

Jack nodded, not sure how much he believed her, "Okay." He said quietly, "Now, we'll be waking Tommy up in a few days, I'm assuming you will be taking care of him?" He asked with a small smile.

"I guess." Tosh said quietly, Jack smiled at her sympathetically, he knew she cared for Tommy, knew she could have fallen in love with him by now if they could see each other more than for one day once a year, poor woman didn't get much luck when it came to men.

"Fancy a day off today?" Jack asked, "Doesn't look like there's much coming through the rift so…"

"Umm… Okay." Tosh nodded, "Although you should really be giving the day off to Gwen, she has a wedding to plan, or to Ianto who doesn't get to spend much time with Scott…"

Jack shook his head, "I've given Gwen a lot these past few weeks since I got back, same with Ianto. You and Owen deserve some too." He smiled, Tosh grinned in reply, "What you going to do then?" Jack asked as he stood up and they headed down into the Hub.

"I dunno… I might go shopping, have some fun. Maybe meet up with some friends." Tosh smiled, picking up her coat before giving Jack a quick hug and leaving.

"Why does Tosh get the day off?" Owen whined as he walked over.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Next time there's a quiet lull you can, however you still owe me an autopsy report." He said, that was one thing that had got back to normal since he and Owen had started their… Thing. Owen was once again failing with his paperwork, Jack couldn't find it in himself to be annoyed though, at least Owen wasn't overworking himself anymore. Owen grumbled as he moved over to his desk and began to work on his report, Jack smiled, running his hand across Owen's neck before moving away, heading over to Gwen who quickly changed internet pages, pretending she wasn't looking at wedding gowns, Jack chuckled and the woman flushed.

"Sorry." She muttered.

"I suppose as your boss I should really tell you that that is unacceptable but… Well… I like the lace one." Jack laughed before becoming serious, "How's that search coming on? The EBAY one?"

Gwen nodded towards the webpage she'd just pulled up, "I can't find it on here, I've looked under as many search pages as I could find but…"

Jack nodded, "Okay, maybe Baker's not selling it then, I might have a nice word with UNIT and see if they can't confiscate it and get it sent to us. There's no point in us going over to London when they have a base there. They won't be happy mind…"

"When are they?" Gwen laughed, looking up as Ianto walked over and dropped a pile of papers onto her desk.

"Here's the information you asked for." The man said quietly.

Jack frowned at them, "Is this the Orb we found on Saturday?" He asked, receiving twin nods, "Okay, be careful yeah Gwen? Wear gloves when you touch it, at least until we know what it is."

"Sure thing." Gwen smiled, picking up the first lot of papers and beginning to read.

Jack turned to Ianto, "You, med bay. Now." He said quietly, Ianto winced and moved away, heading down to the medical bay, Jack went to get Owen before meeting him down there.

"Right, shirt off." Owen ordered, going straight into Doctor mode.

"I'm fine!" Ianto insisted.

"You think I really want to spend my time looking at your chest because you were too stupid to dodge a Weevil?" Owen sneered, wincing as Jack jabbed him in the ribs, he'd have to have a word with Owen about these jibes, they can't be nice for Ianto to have to listen to all the time. Ianto pulled his shirt and tie off slowly, Jack watched with a frown, normally watching Ianto strip would be hot but right now he was just disturbed by the amount of bruises the man had. "Looks like punches." Owen said, chewing on a pen before scribbling something down, "That's unusual for Weevils."

"They've been acting different lately, you said so yourself." Ianto snapped defensively and Jack frowned, something wasn't right here but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Owen nodded and scribbled something else down before running a scanner over Ianto's torso "No internal issues, a few bruised ribs though, I assume you're taking painkillers?"

"Yes."

"Paracetmal or stronger?"

"Co-codamol." Ianto admitted.

Owen gave a small hiss through his teeth, "You should really let me or Jack know when you're taking those." He said, scowling a Ianto, Jack did the same, Ianto knew the rules so why the hell hadn't he followed them.

"I'm fine!" Ianto said again, doing his shirt up quickly.

"You need to rest, something you should have done straight away. Can we spare him for the day?" Owen asked. Jack thought about it before nodding, if necessary he could always call Tosh back in, "Go home, lie down." Owen told Ianto, "Put some of that cream on your ribs…"

"Fine." Ianto said, sounding like a child, Jack gave a small smile, damn Ianto was cute when he was pouting. Ianto took the tube of cream Owen gave him, along with a bottle of painkillers. "I'll see you later then." He muttered, leaving and heading upstairs.

"Stupid twat." Owen said angrily under his breathe, "He could have had some serious injuries."

"Do you get the feeling something odd is going on?" Jack asked quietly.

Owen snorted, "You worry too much." He replied, his eyes getting that look they always did when it seemed that Jack was getting too close to Ianto again.

"Probably." Jack agreed, giving Owen a small smile. "You know I could send Gwen off to get lunch." He said with a leer, Owen ginned suddenly and Jack laughed, moving out of the med bay and yelling for Gwen.

..

.

..

_**.~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~.**_

_**Thank you so much to everyone who has been reviewing and putting this on alert/favourite lists.**_

_**Let me know what you think**_._**  
><strong>_

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~._**

**Six  
><strong>

**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**

..

"_I'm finished with the past. I just don't know if it's finished with me."_

_Primeval, series 2 episode 1._

_..  
><em>

Jack held Tosh tightly, handing her a tissue as more tears fell down her cheeks, "Thanks." The woman whispered, accepting the mug of tea Ianto handed her. Jack smiled at Ianto who sat down on the other side of Tosh, he had sent Owen and Gwen home, knowing that Tosh needed some space. The woman could show her emptions a bit more around Jack, and around Ianto it seemed. "Why did it have to be like that?" Tosh asked, wiping at her face, "Why did he have to go back? Just so that they could…" She trailed off, "It's not fair!"

"I know sweetie." Jack murmured, squeezing her shoulder gently. "What do you want to do now Love? I could drive you home? And stay with you for a bit if you like? Or we could stay here? Go for a walk?"

"I think I want to be on my own for a bit." Tosh murmured, "I might go for a walk and then home to sleep." She added, drinking her tea.

Jack gave a small nod, "If you're sure." He said gently.

"Yeah… I just need some space to think." She whispered, draining her mug of tea and standing up, smiling gently as Ianto handed her, her coat, "Thanks." She said before laughing as he also gave her a bar of chocolate, "Myfanwy will complain if you hand out her choc."

Ianto shrugged, a small grin on his face, "She's getting fat anyway." He said, glancing up to where the dinosaur was sleeping, as though worried she might overhear.

Jack and Tosh laughed, Jack wrapping his arm around the woman again and pressing a quick kiss to her head, "You don't need to come in tomorrow."

"But it's Ianto's turn to have a day off." Tosh said, her eyes wide.

"I'm fine, I don't mind working, I have a lot to do anyway." Ianto smiled, hugging Tosh close before moving back.

Tosh gave him a gentle smile, "Thank you." She murmured before hugging Jack and leaving the Hub.

Jack turned to Ianto, "Do you think she'll be okay?" He asked quietly.

"Tosh is strong." Ianto replied, moving to pick up the rubbish off the coffee table.

Jack frowned as he noticed a small burn mark on Ianto's hand, "What's that?"

"What?"

"Your hand."

"Oh…" Ianto tensed up, dropping the paper he was holding, "I… I umm… Got into a fight in the pub." He muttered.

Jack raised an eyebrow, that really wasn't like Ianto, "Looks like a cigarette burn."

"Yeah…" Ianto nodded, "People are… Well…"

"Ianto… What the hell? This isn't you!" Jack exclaimed, "You don't get into fights in pubs or…"

Ianto sighed, biting at his lip, "No, I know. I'm not proud of it but he… He was being shirty with my sister, threatened to smash her face in… I just lost it. I'm not normally that kind of guy but if someone hurts my sister then…"

Jack smiled, that made sense, "Well can't blame you for that. Try to be careful though yeah?" He said gently, moving to take Ianto's hand and running his finger over the small mark.

He saw Ianto's throat move as the man swallowed, "Sure." Ianto croaked, looking directly at Jack who couldn't help but move forwards, capturing the younger man's lips in a kiss. There was a slight pause as Jack's lips touched Ianto's and the man froze, he didn't move away though and Jack took that as a good thing, his hands moving to Ianto's chest. After a second or two Ianto kissed back, his fingers moving to grip at Jack's hair, holding it gently as their tongues swiped at each other playfully. Jack nibbled on Ianto's bottom lip, marvelling in the small moan the man gave as they fell backwards onto the couch. Jack moved his hands to the hem of Ianto's shirt tugging at it gently before slipping open the first button and pressing his fingers to the bare skin now on show. The feeling seemed to stir something in Ianto and he pressed up against Jack, making a small whining noise and biting down gently on Jack's shoulder as he bucked his hips. "Fuck." Jack breathed, sliding his fingers under Ianto's waistband and popping open the button on his trousers, he gave a small yelp as Ianto suddenly shoved him away.

"Shit, I shouldn't have done that." Ianto breathed, sitting and quickly doing his trousers back up, "Shit." He growled, punching one of the sofa cushions.

"I'm sorry." Jack said quietly, watching Ianto carefully.

Ianto shook his head, "No… No it wasn't you it was… I shouldn't have…"

"Look Ianto… You really, really like this Scott guy?" Jack asked.

"I… Yeah." Ianto nodded, glancing up at Jack.

Jack nodded to himself, he'd known as much, "Okay, so just forget it, this… Us… It's just left over feelings, tension. Physical stuff." Jack shrugged, "Just forget it, maybe it shouldn't have happened but it did, there's no need to make a big deal out of it."

Ianto nodded, "Scott's going to freak." He said quietly.

Jack frowned, he was about to say that Ianto didn't have to tell the other man, then he remembered that this was Ianto and of course he was going to tell his lover what had happened. "Maybe he'll understand." Jack tried to soothe, Ianto ignored him, not that Jack could blame him for that.

"And Owen's going to kill me!" Ianto added.

"Oh… I umm… I wasn't going to mention it… Besides it's not like Owen and I are… Well… Umm…"

Ianto rolled his eyes, "No labels? Whatever, he'll still freak, and you will tell him, you have to because if you don't then I'll feel like I'm lying to him and…" Ianto trailed off desperately.

"Okay, yeah… I'll tell him." _For your sake_, Jack added silently, he really didn't see why he needed to, it would only upset Owen after all and what was the point in doing that?

Ianto stood up and paced a bit, "Okay, right… I should get going." He said quietly, picking up his Jacket and biting at his lip.

"Stop worrying too much 'To." Jack said gently, "It'll be okay."

Ianto nodded, "Right, yeah okay." He said, giving Jack a quick, awkward, smile before quickly moving towards the door and leaving.

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~.**_

"You kissed him?" Owen hissed angrily, his eyes narrowed.

"Yes, look Owen you knew I still had issues with the way things ended between Ianto and I…" Jack tried to explain, knowing he was doing a shit job of it.

Owen scowled, slamming a glass down onto the kitchen counter, "Didn't have to go stick your tongue down his throat though did you?"

"I'm sorry I upset you." Jack said, moving to take Owen's hand before thinking better of it, knowing Owen would probably react badly, the man was one of those people who needed to blow off steam, he wouldn't forgive and forget this quickly. Owen scowled even more, taking a bottle of whisky out of his cupboard and cursing when Jack took it off him, "Sorry." Jack said quietly, he couldn't let Owen drink, not at this time of the morning when he needed him sober for work. He probably should have come over and talked to him last night but the rift had gone a bit mental and he'd ended up dead three times, it hadn't exactly put him in the mood for a chat like this one. "Look Owen, I know we're not doing labels and stuff… Or emotions." Jack said, "But… I take it that you want me to only be with you."

"I… Yes." Owen said, looking away and out of the window, "I didn't think I did but… I don't see why you should be going to other people when you can have me." He grumbled.

Jack nodded, "Okay, well then there will be no one else." He promised, moving closer.

Owen turned to look at him, "Unless I agree." He smirked, leering at Jack who's jaw dropped as he swallowed, hard, god Owen was good at making his mind go numb. Jack grinned in reply and moved to place his hands on Owen's arse, pouting as the man moved away, still not forgiven then. "I hate that you still want him so much." Owen growled, grabbing some orange juice from the fridge and slopping it into his glass.

"So do I." Jack admitted and Owen turned to look at him.

"Just try to keep your tongue away from him." The medic sighed finally, drinking his juice.

Jack gave a nod, "I promise." He murmured, pressing a kiss to Owen's neck before wincing as he looked at the clock, "We should get going, I gave Tosh the day off and Gwen's not in until later."

"So leave Tea-Boy to deal with everything." Owen sneered but he picked up his coat and stalked from the flat. Jack sighed, rolling his eyes as he got outside to find Owen already starting the engine, almost threatening to drive off without Jack, The Captain quickly climbed into the car and let Owen drive him to the Hub, deciding that now wasn't the best time to comment on the shit music the man was listening to.

They were halfway to the Hub when Jack's phone rang, it was Ianto, _"Jack? I'm not feeling too good, really bad in fact…"_

"Oh, what's wrong? Can you work?"

"_I don't think so."_ Ianto hesitated for a second, _"It's just a bug, hit in the middle of the night… I wouldn't be able to do much work anyway and I'd only slow you down. I'm really sorry Jack… I…"_

"Don't be stupid, you can't plan these things." Jack said, wondering why he had the most horrible feeling that Ianto was lying to him. "Want me to send Owen over?"

"_No!"_ The exclamation pretty much cemented Jack's worry.

He sighed, "Okay, if you're sure. I'll call you later to see how you're doing, are you vomiting?" He asked, unable to help but push the man, determined to discover the truth.

"_Uh… Yeah."_ Hmm… Definite lie, Ianto wasn't too great at them, surprising really considering just how long he had lied to Jack about Lisa.

"Right, well if you're still doing that this evening I'll have to send Owen over, just to check it's a normal bug and not alien." Jack said, knowing there would be no need, "I hope you feel better soon." He added hollowly, "Bye."

"_Goodbye Jack."_

Jack pulled a face and put his phone back in his pocket, Owen frowned, "Jones not well?" He asked, unable to help himself.

"So he says." Jack shrugged, "I think he was lying though."

Owen sneered, scowling at Jack, "Probably didn't want to have to talk to me." He snapped, Jack had to admit the man probably had a point, and if Ianto had told his Scott bloke about what had happened then he was most likely spending the day apologising. Still it wasn't like Ianto to lie to him… To pretend to be ill, he was more the sort of man who would simply tell Jack why he needed the day off and hope he would get it.

Jack looked up as they pulled into the car park, "Look, with Ianto off we're going to be busy, and I don't want to call Tosh in unless absolutely necessary." Owen grunted in reply, "But how about some time next week we go out again? 'Round the pubs?" Jack offered, they hadn't done that since the first time and he wanted to prove to Owen that he did mean a bit more than just sex.

"Sure." Owen said quietly, opening the car door.

"Owen." Jack said, grabbing the man's arm and pulling him into a kiss, "I'm sorry." He said again as he pulled back, Owen gave a small sigh and grabbed Jack's face, kissing him back.

"It's okay." He said as he pulled back, "Really." Jack grinned and pulled the man in for a third kiss, dragging him closer and cupping his hips.

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_

Jack moaned as Owen tugged at his tee-shirt, desperately trying to pull it over the man's head without having to break from the kiss, it was rather impossible. "Oh shit! Sorry… I didn't realise… Sorry." The two men moved apart and watched as Gwen raced out of the room, the door slamming behind her.

"Damn." Jack sighed, "I'll go talk to her."

"Hmm… Last thing we need is Cooper being stroppy." Owen agreed, "Christ the people we work with are cock blocks." He added moodily, tugging his own tee-shirt back on.

Jack chuckled, kissing Owen lightly, "I'm sure we can finish off later." He promised before moving off to find Gwen.

The woman was down in the archives, as soon as Jack walked in she quickly pretended to be busy, "Sorry… I didn't… I should have knocked. I'm sorry." Gwen rushed to say.

Jack gave her a small smile, "We should have locked the door." He replied.

"How long's that been…" Gwen trailed off, glancing up at Jack who looked at her carefully.

"Few weeks, maybe three, nearer four." Jack shrugged, time seemed irrelevant really, "I know we should have said but…"

Gwen pursed her lips, "Be careful with him Jack, after you left he became a bit more… Fragile." Jack's eyes widened, he'd expected a lot from Gwen, anger at being lied to, anger that Jack could be hurting Ianto, irritation that Jack was seeing Owen, the Owen she'd slept with… But not this, not this worry about Owen.

"What do you mean fragile?" He asked.

Gwen gave a small sigh, "He was working a lot, too much actually… And there were a lot of moments when we thought he was going to go the way he did when… Well we thought we'd have to drag him out of a Weevil cage again."

Jack nodded, Ianto had told him most of this, "I'm not going to hurt him Gwen." He said quietly.

Gwen cocked her head, "What about Ianto, do you still…" She trailed off.

"He's important to me but he's happy with Scott." Jack said carefully.

"Right." If anything Gwen sounded even more confused, "Just… Well… I'm happy for you if you're happy." She said finally.

"Thank you." Jack murmured gently, "So, how are these wedding plans coming along? Is there anything I, we, can do to help?"

"No I don't think so." Gwen smiled, "Wait, actually…" Jack laughed and sat down, waiting to hear what he'd let himself in for now.

..

.

..

_**.~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~.**_

_**Thank you so much to everyone who has been reviewing and putting this on alert/favourite lists.**_

_**Let me know what you think**_._**  
><strong>_

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~._**

**Seven.  
><strong>

**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**

..

"_I can't believe he's never heard of Laurel and Hardy! Immortality makes me feel so __old__."_

_Being Human, series 1 episode 4._

_..  
><em>

"Why did you let him keep his memory?" Owen asked, joining Jack at the computer screen to watch Gwen and Rhys cross the Plas, hand in hand.

"Because Gwen loves him, she needs him but she also needs him to know the truth, about Torchwood, so he can fully understand why she has to just run off in the middle of dinner or stay at work for days on end… And Rhys had shown he can cope with this knowledge, he can be there for her." Jack said quietly, flicking off the monitor and turning to Owen. "Did you check Ianto?"

"Yeah, his wrists are bruised from being tied and he's a bit shaken up but I think he'll be okay. He's also got weird bruises on his arm, look like finger marks, I guess they weren't exactly gentle with him." Owen shrugged, "His lover boy's away on some work thing so I told Jones he could come to the Pub with us." The Medic added. Jack raised a slight eyebrow, "He got shot at Jack, he needs a drink. I know I do after today. Ianto was fucking vicious today, like he was trying to prove something." Owen said, leading Jack down into the main room.

Jack nodded, "He's been acting off for a while." He pointed out, finally able to say it to Owen without worrying about upsetting the other man.

"I'll keep an eye on him, probably stress, hardly surprising in this job is it?" Owen said, they looked up as Ianto wandered in, a phone attached to his ear,

"I know I said I didn't want to see you again but… When you get back can we maybe grab lunch? Talk about stuff?" He was asking as he headed straight into the kitchen area, not even noticing them.

"Stress or boyfriend issues?" Owen smirked.

Jack sighed, "Do not tease him about this." He said as sternly as he could, "He doesn't know we overheard so just… Leave it."

Owen pouted, "You're no fun." He grumbled, "So? Come on! Pub."

"Alright, alright." Jack chuckled, "I guess I'm paying?" He added teasingly, moving over to the kitchen and sticking his head around the door, "Pub?" He mouthed at Ianto who was still on the phone. Ianto nodded and smiled and so Jack moved away to go and get his coat, a few minutes later Ianto emerged from the kitchen, sticking his phone back in his pocket as he picked up his own jacket.

They walked to the pub, none of them really feeling like staying sober enough to drive home. It took several drinks for Ianto to begin to open up, "What those fuckers did, god that was sick." He mumbled.

"Tell me about it." Owen agreed, "We should've bloody done more than retcon them."

"There was nothing that would have stood up in court." Jack said again.

Ianto fiddled with the beer mat, "But he shot me for fuck's sake! If there'd been more bullets in the gun then…" He trailed off and the other two looked up at him. "More drinks?" Ianto offered quickly, grabbing their glasses and heading off for the bar.

"He's pissed." Owen slurred.

Jack snorted, "And you're not?" He asked, receiving only a kiss in reply. The kiss deepened quickly as they took advantage of the fact that they were in a dark corner of the pub, Owen slid his hand up Jack's leg, giving a small growl as they were interrupted by Ianto returning.

"I might head home…" The Welshman muttered, taking in their position.

"Don't be stupid!" Jack said quickly, not wanting to hurt Ianto's feelings or make the man feel that he had to leave. Ianto frowned but sat down again, handing out their drinks, Owen ignored the man, instead pressing his lips to Jack's neck, his hand gripping the man tightly through his jeans. "Owen has no self-control." Jack told Ianto with a small eye roll as he held in a whimper.

Ianto blinked slightly before smirking, "I used to think your self-control was bad…" He said, a small grin on his face.

Jack grinned back, his hand moving to clutch at Owen's hair, "My self-control is incredible compared to Owen's." He replied, laughing and wincing at the same time as Owen nipped at his neck in disagreement.

"At least he's nice to you." Ianto mumbled, drunkenly, slopping some of his beer on his hand.

Jack frowned, "What do you mean?" He asked quietly, pushing Owen away slightly. Ianto shrugged as Owen pulled a face and drank his drink, "Ianto. What do you mean?" Jack repeated.

"Just that Owen's nice to you."

"And Scott's not nice to you?" Owen asked, moving on to Jack's drink now he'd finished his own.

Ianto frowned slightly, "He can be very nice… He's lovely." The young man smiled before his eyes grew sad, "But sometimes he can be a bit nasty. He doesn't understand why I have to leave all the time to go and work." He shrugged.

Jack raised an eyebrow, "But he treats you okay?" He persisted.

"Yeah, he treats me okay." Ianto nodded.

"Is he good in bed?" Owen asked with a smirk, earning a soft slap off Jack and sending Ianto into drunken giggles.

_**.~*~*~*~*~.**_

Ianto smiled as Jack walked into the tourist office, "Was just about to come and find you." He said, "If I order you guys lunch is it okay if I head off for an hour or so?"

"Sure, looks like we'll be quiet, keep your phone on though."

"Of course." Ianto said.

"Meeting Scott?" Jack asked lightly, perching on the edge of the desk as he watched Ianto order some pizzas online.

The Welshman nodded, "Yup, everyone still off meat?" He asked.

Jack frowned, "I think so." The alien meat was still at the front of their minds after all, and was likely still going to be distributed for a while. "Is everything okay with Scott?" He asked carefully, "What you said last night…"

"I was pissed Jack. I exaggerated." Ianto said quietly, keeping his eyes on the screen, "We just had a disagreement that's all, it's fine. I was angry at him, hurt because of him…"

"But you're okay?"

"We just need to talk." Ianto said, looking up finally, "Right, I've ordered the pizza, it'll be here in about half an hour, it's under my name as usual." He added, grabbing his jacket, "I'll be back in an hour."

Jack gave a small nod, "Two." He said quietly, wanting Ianto to sort this out, the man deserved happiness and if this Scott guy gave it to him then… Well… "We can spare you for two."

"Oh. Thanks." Ianto said, a grin crossing his face as he squeezed past Jack and out of the door.

Jack locked the tourist office door after Ianto before he headed back down into the Hub, chuckling as Gwen instantly inquired about lunch, "Ianto ordered us pizza, it should be here in about half an hour, maybe you could head up and get it?"

"Sure thing." Gwen smiled, watching as Jack headed over to the sofas where Owen was slumped, pretending to be reading some medical file.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked gently, sitting down next to the man.

Owen gave a small shrug, "Tea-Boy's coffee and some paracetamol helped." He muttered.

"Don't call him that!" Jack snapped, all he got in reply was a raised eyebrow, "I've given him a couple of hours off, he's meeting Scott."

"Nasty Scott?" Owen asked with a smirk, Jack sent him a filthy look, this wasn't something to laugh about for Christ's sake! "Oh chill out Jack, they just had a row that's all, Scott must have said something to upset Ianto. Jones wouldn't have even mentioned it if he hadn't been so drunk."

"I guess…" Jack said, "He's just really… different."

"That's what happens when you fall in love." Owen replied and Jack frowned, love… Of course he'd known that Ianto loved this Scott but… It still stung to hear, Owen didn't seem to notice though, carrying on talking, "I'm gonna go back to bed." He said with a yawn. Jack barely heard him, still caught up in Ianto, had Ianto loved him? He'd been so sure that Ianto did but then again… Well he'd screwed up so even if Ianto had then why would he now… After all Jack was… Wait, what?

"Like hell you are!"

**_.~*~*~*~*~._**

"Sorted stuff with lover boy?" Owen drawled as Ianto walked into the board room, Tosh, Gwen scowled at the man and Jack shot him a warning look but Ianto simply gave a sharp nod before taking his seat. Jack smiled at him before becoming serious, "Right, now we've had several reports coming from Cyncoed about people hearing a strange singing noise, it's really high pitched and seems to be coming from right next to them even when there's nothing there."

"So we're looking for an opera singing alien?" Owen interrupted.

Jack raised a slight eyebrow at the man, silently telling him to shut up, he didn't need this right now, "Everyone who has heard the singing so far seem to currently be in the intensive care unit at the hospital, their bodies are shutting down slowly, we've already lost two of them so we need to work fast to find out what this thing is and how to contain and stop it." Jack said, "Ianto if you could check the archives for anything similar? Gwen, Tosh, go and talk to the people in the area, go door to door, see if they've seen, or heard anything, it seems to take a day or so for them to get ill so if they have heard the noise then get them to the hospital asap. Owen and I will head there now to see what we can find from the patients and the deceased." He added, already moving towards the door. Owen followed him quickly up to the garage, climbing into the SUV as Jack started the engine, the young man leant across to turn on the radio but was stopped with a glare, "Don't even think about it." Jack growled.

Owen frowned and leant back in his seat, "What crawled up your arse and died?" He muttered with a slight pout that made him look about ten.

"Put your seat belt on." Was all Jack said, speeding towards the hospital.

"You're being grumpy."

"And you're being a brat."

"A brat?" Owen snorted, "Jesus Jack, how old do you think I am?"

Jack turned to glance at the man, "Well you've sure as hell been behaving like a child today, baiting Gwen into arguments and being a right arse to Toshiko." He pointed out, his voice hard, god Owen was taxing sometimes… If only the man was a little easier to read…

Owen turned to look out of the window, "What you going to do about it?" He asked defiantly.

Jack gave a small sigh, "Well it was tempting to leave you to Tosh but I figured it'd probably be best if our only Medic didn't have a broken nose… So, going to tell me why you're being a prat or do I have to go all angry boss on you?" Owen ignored him, instead choosing to rest his feet up on the dashboard, Jack scowled and leant across to shove them off before smacking Owen's leg, hard, "Behave like a bloody adult." He growled before quickly putting his hand back on the steering wheel and spinning around the roundabout into the hospital car park. Owen gaped at him, "You hit me!" He said, his eyes wide, Jack simply pulled up and stopped the engine, turning to look at Owen, "Kinky fucker." Owen gave a half grin which faded as Jack continued to scowl. "We should go check on those patients." Owen muttered finally.

"This conversation isn't over." Jack said as he got out of the car.

_**.~*~*~*~*~.**_

Jack ran his hand through Owen's hair as the man slept, it turned out that it had been a mixture of hangover, remaining anger over the events of the day before and also the fact that it was his father's birthday that had caused Owen to be even more of an arse than usual. Not that he had surrendered this information easily, It had taken a small amount of alcohol and copious threats of being fired, although how Owen believed that Jack would fire him over some irritating behaviour, Jack didn't know. "Stupid boy." Jack whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Owen's lips before standing up and heading up to his office, moving out into the Hub where Ianto was sat on the sofa typing away on a laptop, "President wants you to call him at eleven our time." The man said without looking up.

"Oh yey." Jack sighed, "Want a cup of tea?" He offered.

"No. Coffee, I'll make it." Ianto said, putting his laptop down and standing up, moving into the kitchen. Jack sat down on the sofa, glancing at the open laptop which showed an email conversation, unable to resist, Jack began to read.

_Ianto, Thank you for meeting with me for lunch, it was so amazing to see you. I truly am sorry for what happened, and I love you, so much. You know that. I understand that you're upset and want to take things slowly for a while but at least let me treat you to dinner tomorrow? Or are you working? If so then any other night this week is fine, my boss owes me time off. Love always, Scott. xxx_

Jack frowned, wondering what the hell this man had done to Ianto that had pushed them apart so much. He quickly glanced up at Ianto who was still making coffee, then back down at the screen.

_Scott, dinner would be nice, I doubt I'm free tomorrow but I should be able to make Friday night, would that be okay? I know you're sorry and I forgive you, doesn't mean it doesn't still hurt though. You said it wouldn't happen again. How do I know I can trust you? Ianto. X_

Jack frowned even more, looking away from the laptop quickly when Ianto came back over with two mugs of coffee, the man wasn't stupid though, looking between the laptop and Jack, "You read it didn't you?" He asked, his jaw dropping in horror, "What the fuck gave you that right?" He hissed angrily, slamming his laptop shut and putting it back in its case.

"Ianto I…"

"I should have known better than to leave it open with you, you just can't help yourself can you Jack?"

"I'm sorry." Jack sighed, wondering how the hell he could explain his way out of this one, "I was worried about you." He tried and breathed a sigh of relief as Ianto stopped pacing and stared at him, "You've been so distant and what you said when drunk…"

Ianto scowled, "That didn't give you the right to read my emails."

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just with what happened with Owen before I left and before that when Suzie acting secretive and with…" He trailed off but the name Lisa hung there silently. "I need to know you're all okay, and you don't supply information easily." He nodded towards the laptop case, "It seems pretty serious Ianto."

"It's fine, really. We've had some issues, we're working through them. If anything serious happens in my life I'll be sure to let you know, before you go and find out for yourself." Ianto added darkly.

"I'm sorry." Jack said, reaching over and grabbing Ianto's arm to pull him over onto the sofa, deciding a change of subject was in order, "So what does the President want?"

..

.

..

_**.~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~.**_

_**Thank you so much to everyone who has been reviewing and putting this on alert/favourite lists.**_

_**Let me know what you think**_._**  
><strong>_

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_There are mentions of watersports (The sexual kind) in this chapter, it is only talked about in passing but if you feel that this will offend you then please do not read. Thank you.  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>.~*~*~*~*~*~*~.<em>**

**Eight  
><strong>

**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**

..

_You know more than you think you do _

_Benjamin Spock_

_..  
><em>

"How can we lose two days? How is that even possible?" Owen asked again.

Tosh rolled her eyes, "Obviously we retconned ourselves." She said, "I'm sure there was a good reason."

"I left myself a note, obviously not saying what happened but explaining that we can't remember, we can't look into it." Jack chipped in.

"Rhys is worried, he's lost the days too so… What do I tell him?" Gwen asked.

Jack smiled, "The truth." He said with a small laugh, looking up as Ianto walked in holding his phone, "Okay?"

"Scott's pissed off with me and apparently I should know why so he won't tell me what I'm meant to have done…" He said, pulling a face.

Tosh laughed, "Just apologise a lot, I doubt it's that serious." She said.

"You guys head home, go on. The predictor says it'll be quiet."

"Thanks Jack." Gwen smiled, giving him a quick hug before racing out of the Hub, desperate to explain to Rhys that there was a reason he had lost two days of memories and that he wasn't just going mad, no doubt. Tosh and Ianto followed her, a tad more slowly. Jack couldn't help but notice that Ianto looked worried, he was probably bothered about having to try and explain why he couldn't remember what it was that he had done to upset Scott.

"How about I reset the rift monitor so if it goes off it'll alert my wrist strap, and shift all phone calls to my mobile?" He asked Owen once they were alone, "Then we can head back to yours."

"Alright." Owen muttered, pulling awkwardly at the clothes he was wearing, the clothes that were so not Owen, "I need to change out of these, they're fucking rank, god knows why I'm wearing them, or my glasses."

Jack smiled gently, leaning over to kiss the man, "You can get changed when we get back to yours." He said before quickly moving to reset all the machines. Half an hour later they found themselves spread out on the sofa at Owen's flat, watching repeat episodes of some old American soap about some friends hanging out in a café in New York. Jack was barely paying attention, instead simply playing with Owen's hair, chuckling every time the man shoved him away. "Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"I know we're not doing emotions or labels or whatever but… I just wanted to say thanks."

"For what?" Jack frowned, watching as Owen played with the sofa cushion.

Owen gave a small shrug, "Being around, you make me a bit calmer, feel a bit… safer. You mean a lot to me." He mumbled awkwardly, looking away across the room.

Jack gave a small smile, "You mean a lot to me too." He murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to Owen's head.

"Can I have the morning off to go to the Opticians?" Owen asked, changing the subject.

Jack frowned, they were meant to be busy tomorrow but then again, Owen needed his contacts which seemed to have totally vanished, every single pair of them… "Go on then, but we need you in first thing to check that Weevil, you can head off after that." He nodded, "Although you do look cute in glasses."

Owen scowled, "Do not." He grumbled with a small pout before moving to kiss Jack. Jack kissed back, his fingers running along the back of Owen's shirt before he pulled back, quickly removing Owen's glasses and running his finger over the man's lips. "You're being soppy." Owen breathed.

"Sorry." Jack chuckled, continuing to run his finger along Owen's face, trying desperately to take in everything.

"What are you doing?" Owen asked quietly.

"Remembering… One day, in a very, very long time, I might forget you but I swear to god I'm going to hold on to this image for as long as possible." Jack murmured, sliding his finger over Owen's lips again and blinking as the man opened them, sucking on Jack's finger, "You are delicious, you know that? A total arse sometimes but delicious…" Jack breathed, sliding a second finger into Owen's mouth, not entirely sure where this was going but definitely liking it.

Owen released Jack's fingers with a soft pop, "Remember me as long as you can." He said quietly before moving and capturing his lips in a kiss. Jack kissed back, aware of the sudden shift in their relationship but not quite sure what it meant for them, for the future…

_**.~*~*~*~*~.**_

Ianto was already in the Hub when they arrived the next morning, he walked out of the kitchen as they walked in and laughed as Owen grumbled about being in work so early. Jack frowned as he spotted a bruise forming on Ianto's cheek and opened his mouth to ask what had happened, Ianto cut across him, "I made Myfanwy wait too long for her breakfast so she knocked me with her wing to prove a point, I don't think she was trying to hurt me, more just to show me who was boss." He explained, looking up to where the dinosaur was perched, as if noticing the scowl she was getting off Jack, Myfanwy turned and flew into her den, crying out sadly as she went.

Owen gave a small snort, "Guilty conscience." He said before grinning at Ianto, "Coffee?"

"If you're offering." Ianto smirked.

"I was asking you dolt!" Owen snapped good naturedly, swatting at the back of Ianto's head. "How's the cut on that Weevil's head doing?" He added, following Ianto into the kitchen.

Ianto shrugged, "I had a quick look but I really don't know what I'm looking for. It's not started bleeding again though." He said as he began to make coffee.

"I'll go take a look now." Owen yawned, sliding his hand across Jack's stomach as he walked past, heading down to the cells.

"You sort stuff out with Scott?" Jack asked, sliding up onto the counter and ignoring Ianto's disapproving look.

The Welshman nodded, "Yeah, still not sure what I did to upset him in the first place though…" He frowned making Jack laugh. "You and Owen seem… Closer." Ianto commented as he retrieved some mugs from the cupboard.

"We do?" Jack frowned, well he supposed that they were, they hadn't actually talked much last night but that moment between them had definitely strengthened what they had, Owen meant a lot to Jack, he might even lo- No, it was too soon for that, and besides what was the point? He'd be alone in the end either way. How had Ianto known that they were closer? Stronger?

"The way he touched you just then… It was less sexual. More affectionate." Ianto muttered, pouring the coffee out.

"Does that bother you?" Jack asked, unable to help himself, he wanted to know, although what he would do with the answer he didn't know. Ianto was quiet for a moment, probably debating with himself on how exactly to answer, Jack realised.

"I'm happy for you." Ianto settled on finally, handing Jack a mug.

"I miss you." Jack breathed, looking directly at Ianto who swallowed hard.

"I'm right here." The Welshman muttered.

"You know what I mean."

"Jack…" Ianto sighed and they stared at each other for a while.

Surprising himself, Jack was the first to look away, towards the stairs Owen had just gone down. "Sorry." He mumbled quickly, guilt hitting him hard, guilt for pushing Ianto away in the first place by leaving, guilt for still caring about Ianto when he should be happy with Owen, when he was happy with Owen. Christ, if only Ianto could dump this Scott guy and he and Owen could agree to a triad relationship with Jack. Jack gave a small snort at the thought, the images in his mind making his brain feel a bit fuzzy,

"What?" Ianto frowned.

"Nothing, nothing…" Jack smirked, "Well actually… Just thinking how hot you and Owen would be together." He grinned, making Ianto stare at him before the younger man turned beet red.

"In your dreams Harkness." Owen sneered as he came up the stairs, rolling his eyes at Jack. Owen took the mug of coffee Ianto handed him and drank it in three big gulps, "Right, I'll be off. I should only be an hour or so." He said, glancing at Ianto before smirking suddenly and kissing Jack hard. By the time they broke apart Ianto had turned away, busying himself with washing Owen's mug. "See ya." Owen called out as he bounded up the steps and left the Hub.

Jack ran a hand over his face, watching Ianto carefully, "Are you okay?"

"Fine." Ianto said shortly, Jack noticed that his hands were shaking as he scrubbed out the mug.

"Sorry about Owen… He…" Jack trailed off, unsure what he was trying to say exactly.

Ianto gave a small shrug, "It's fine, quite amusing actually. He's like a dog marking his territory." He muttered and Jack snorted because, well, that was exactly how Owen had been behaving. "Where's he gone anyway?"

"Opticians to get new contacts, his have all vanished."

"That's odd." Ianto said, drying his hands on the towel that was by the sink, "Right, well I need to go file these away." He said as he walked over to the sofa and picked up a stack of files.

Jack nodded, "I'll just be in my office daydreaming about your arse and Owen's -"

"Jack!"

"I was going to say face." Jack lied, smirking as Ianto turned even redder and quickly vanished down to the archives.

_**.~*~*~*~*~.**_

"Better?" Jack asked with a laugh as Owen walked back into the Hub a few hours later, wearing new contacts.

"Much." The Medic agreed, "Oi Tea-Boy, get us a coffee."

"Get it yourself." Ianto grumbled from where he was lying under Tosh's computer, holding a flashlight so that the woman could look at the cables properly.

"But mine tastes like piss." Owen whined.

"How do you know what piss tastes like?" Tosh smirked.

Owen grinned then, a leer on his face, "Well…" He drawled, looking up at Jack and raising both eyebrows quickly before laughing and walking away.

Tosh and Ianto both looked out from under the computer, staring at Jack with disgusted expressions, "He's joking." Jack said quickly, Tosh rolled her eyes and vanished again, Ianto continued to watch Jack carefully, "He was joking!" Jack repeated.

"Hmm… You have a tele-conference with UNIT in about twenty minutes." Ianto said, "Can you cope without me?" He asked Tosh and, when she nodded, he slid out from under the computer, "I'll go over the basic information you'll need." Ianto told Jack, wiping his dusty hands on a towel before heading up to Jack's office, Jack followed quickly.

"Owen was joking." Jack said again as they entered his office.

"So you said."

"No but really!" Jack insisted, wanting Ianto to believe him.

Ianto gave a small laugh, "The surprised look when he said it kind of gave you away… Although you did look intrigued Jack." He added with a smirk, Jack gave a slight grimace and looked away, okay so the thought had stuck in his head for a moment or so, but hey, people were more open to stuff like that in the fifty first century… "What you get up to in your spare time is really none of my business." Ianto added quietly, rummaging through the filing cabinet in search of the right file.

"Right." Jack murmured, sliding into his seat.

"Read those, they'll help you understand what the General is talking about." Ianto said, handing Jack some files. Jack took the files and began to read, pulling a face at how disturbingly boring they were, why did UNIT care so much about money budgets, surely what mattered was saving the planet? "Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"You know when we… What the… We…" Ianto trailed off and gave a small growl, apparently having trouble trying to get what he wanted to say into words, that was unusual for Ianto. "Never mind." The Welshman muttered finally.

Jack gave the man a reassuring smile, "You can ask me anything." He murmured.

"The sex." Ianto said finally, his cheeks flushed, "With you and me… Wasn't it boring for you?"

"Boring? God no, it was fantastic Ianto." Jack said, truthfully.

Ianto flushed even more, "Well yes but… You didn't find it repetitive?" He asked quietly, looking at the floor, "I mean… You were only the second man I ever slept with and I know I was hesitant to try new things and…" He trailed off and Jack finally understood, he and Ianto had only really ever had sex in the same way, in the same place. Ianto hadn't been ready to try anything else and Jack had accepted that.

"Sex with you was amazing. Sure I occasionally thought about other stuff we could be doing, but mainly because I wanted you to see what it could be like…" Jack said in what he hoped was a soothing voice.

"It's better with Owen though right?" Ianto asked, scowling at the floor, "Like that thing earlier…"

"Owen was joking! We have never done that!"

"No but… If you asked him to he would right?" Ianto muttered bitterly, Jack frowned, he didn't see Owen agreeing to… well to that… but then again the man was actually a lot more adventurous than Jack had thought. "And if he asked you to you would." Ianto added, "Do that I mean."

"Watersports it's sometimes called." Jack said quietly, "And honestly the thought doesn't appeal to me that much but… Well I guess if I was with someone who was desperate to try it then…" He shrugged, "But that's me and I feel comfortable with sex with men, and trying new things in sex… You shouldn't do stuff unless you're comfortable with it though." Jack said, "And no-one who cares about you would ever push you into something you don't want to do." He added, wondering what had sparked this off, it wasn't like Ianto to turn to Jack for such advice, or to get so upset over something like this.

"I want to be like that though, I want to be totally okay with trying whatever someone asks of me." Ianto muttered.

"It'll come with time I'm sure, and I don't mean watersports or whatever else… I mean just being comfortable with sex with blokes in general." Then Jack frowned slightly, "Is Scott pushing you to do something you don't like or want to do?" He asked quietly.

"No!" Ianto exclaimed, his red cheeks and wide eyes suggesting that he was lying.

"Okay, well good." Jack said, pretending that he believed Ianto, "Because someone who truly cares about you, loves you, would just accept that you're not ready."

Ianto looked up, his gaze on Jack, "Like you did?" He breathed.

Jack smiled briefly, "Yes. Just because you're… Well…" How could he put this without sounding insulting. Vanilla? Nope… Umm… "Not ready to try everything." There that was good, "That doesn't mean you're not fantastic in bed Ianto. You have the most talented tongue…" He added with a smirk, shifting in his seat slightly as images of Ianto using his tongue popped into his head. Ianto flushed even more, his cheeks and neck now bright red as he looked away, "Seriously Ianto." Jack said.

"Thanks." Ianto muttered before clearing his throat, "Umm… Sorry, I shouldn't have distracted you from those files, you're going to have to skim them quickly before the phone call." He added quickly, standing up, "I'll go make coffee." And with that the young welsh man dashed out of the room and past the rest of the team, closing the kitchen door tightly behind himself.

..

.

..

_**.~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~.**_

_**Thank you so much to everyone who has been reviewing and putting this on alert/favourite lists.**_

_**Let me know what you think**_._**  
><strong>_

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_There are mentions of watersports (The sexual kind) in this chapter, it is only talked about in passing but if you feel that this will offend you then please do not read. Thank you._**

**_There will also be scenes of a sexual nature.  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>.~*~*~*~*~*~*~.<em>**

**Nine.  
><strong>

**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**

..

_Someday there'll be a cure for pain, and that's the day I throw my drugs away_

— _Mark Sandman_

_..  
><em>

Ianto squeezed Jack's hand tighter as Owen wrapped the bandage around his shoulder, "Fuck." Ianto breathed, wincing as the medic's hand brushed the gauze he'd put on the bullet hole.

"Sorry." Owen said, distractedly as he continued to wrap the bandage around Ianto's chest and arm before securing it. "Right, painkillers." He said quickly, moving over to the drawers and opening them, throwing packets of tablets everywhere in a desperate attempt to find the right ones.

"Thank god you're alive." Jack murmured, moving and pressing a kiss to Ianto's head, "What were you thinking?"

"That shot would have killed Owen if I hadn't got in the way." Ianto pointed out quietly, hissing through his teeth as his shoulder throbbed painfully.

Jack nodded, "I know, and I'm so grateful for that but… I'm just glad you're okay. Both of you." He said finally.

"I can inject some painkillers or you can swallow some." Owen said as he came back over.

Ianto pulled a face, "Tablets please." He said and Jack gave a small smile, Ianto had nearly fainted when Owen had injected something into the wound earlier, he had forgotten how much the younger man hated needles.

"Figured as much." Owen smirked, handing over two tablets and a small cup of water. Jack held the cup to Ianto's mouth so that he could take the tablets quickly. "Right, you're coming back to mine tonight. I want to keep an eye on you." Owen said, as Ianto opened his mouth to argue the medic added, "It's mine or the hospital."

"Can't I go to mine?" Ianto mumbled.

Owen shook his head, "No, I prefer my house and you'll be asleep most of the time anyway." He said, "We'll stop off at yours to pick stuff up on the way though."

Owen preferred his own house to Ianto's? "When have you been to Ianto's?" Jack asked, frowning slightly.

"When you were away, I was too pissed to remember my address so Jones dumped me in his spare bed for the night." Owen admitted quietly, looking away from Jack, probably to avoid the disappointed look he was getting.

"Jack!" Martha called as she walked into the room, "My boss is taking care of the Pharm, he says thank you for sorting everything." She smiled, "He's a bit annoyed that Copley's dead and they can't question him but once I explained that he'd shot Into they understood why you shot instantly."

Jack nodded, "Did you make sure they'll send us all the info they get?"

"Yup."

"Good, right, Tosh is sorting you a hotel for tonight. I'm going to head off with Ianto and Owen. I'm sorry to desert you babe but…"

Martha smiled, "It's okay Jack, I understand." She said, looking at Ianto, "How are you feeling?"

"Sleepy." Ianto mumbled in reply, resting his head on the closest thing which happened to be Jack's shoulder.

"We should get him settled." Jack said, he moved Ianto's head and stood up, pulling Martha into a tight hug, "Thank you for coming, I'll see you tomorrow before your train, I promise." He added with a grin.

Martha hugged him back, "You better," She said gently before turning and leaving, going to find Tosh.

"Come on." Jack murmured, helping Ianto up, "Let's get you home." It took Jack and Owen a while to get Ianto into the car and settled safely and happily, well almost happily, in the back seat. "Will Scott be at yours?" Jack asked Ianto quietly.

"Nope. He's working." Ianto said, staring out of the window.

Jack nodded, "Where does he think you -"

"Police, special ops. He accepts I can't talk about it. It does help explain injuries though, like bullet wounds." Ianto mumbled, half asleep against the car window.

"I'm not going to wake him to go to his." Owen said quietly to Jack, "There's no point anyway." He added, "We can do that tomorrow."

Jack nodded, "He's going to be okay right?"

"He'll be in pain for a while, a long while… Even in a few months it'll still ache like hell." Owen said, removing his left hand from the wheel for a second to rub at his own shoulder, at the scar there. "He can't do field work for at least two months, maybe even longer. He should be able to start on office work, paper stuff, next week though if he's desperate."

Jack nodded, inwardly deciding that there was no way Ianto was returning to the Hub until he was absolutely recovered. "Are you okay?" He asked Owen, noticing how shaken up the man was.

"If Ianto hadn't…" Owen stopped suddenly, pulling up in front of the house, "I'll be fine." He said shortly, "This is fairly normal for Torchwood after all." He added before climbing out of the car.

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~.**_

Owen flopped down onto the sofa, rubbing his hand over his face, "He still asleep?" Jack asked.

The medic nodded, "The painkillers must be working for him to be able to sleep this long." He replied with a small yawn.

"You should sleep for a while." Jack said quietly, "I can check on Ianto every half hour or so…"

"Nah. I'm tired but… I dunno… I doubt I'd be able to sleep. I'm bursting with energy and adrenaline…" Owen said with a small shrug, "Guess nearly being shot will do that to you."

Jack squeezed his knee sympathetically, "Anything I can do?"

"Honestly? Fuck me Jack, remind me I'm alive." Owen murmured, curling his fingers in Jack's hair. Jack smiled and leant down to kiss Owen before sliding off the settee so that he was kneeling in between the man's legs. Owen raised his hips as Jack unbuttoned his jeans and awkwardly tried to tug the man's trousers down. Owen gave a small growl and stood up, shoving his trousers down past his knees before flopping back down onto the sofa, Jack chuckled and pressed a kiss to Owen's thigh, chuckling again as the man cursed, tugging at Jack's hair. Jack slid his hand into Owen's pants and pulled out the man's cock, pressing another kiss to the tip and chuckling even more as Owen bucked his hips, "Get on with it!" Owen growled.

"Patience." Jack smirked but moved forwards, closing his lips around Owen's cock, sucking gently and flicking his tongue across the tip.

"Fuck Jack…" Owen mumbled. Jack looked up at the man, trying to convey a smirk in his eyes, he froze when he noticed a shadow in the doorway, "Jack, what?" Owen snapped as Jack pulled away, letting go of Owen's dick with a soft pop.

"Ianto." Jack said quickly, standing up and staring at the man who was stood in the doorway, watching them with wide eyes. Owen turned around and cursed, shoving his dick back in his pants.

"I… I needed the loo." Ianto muttered, "Didn't know where it was."

"Down the hall, by the front door." Owen said.

Jack gave an awkward smile, "Do you need help?" He asked Ianto.

"I'll be fine." The man said, looking at the floor before turning and leaving.

"Yell if you need anything." Jack called after him.

Owen waited until Ianto was out of sight, then he stood up and yanked his jeans up. "Bloody cock block." He grumbled, raising an eyebrow at Jack's expression, "Don't even think about it. No threesome jokes." He said before adding with a smirk, "Besides, Ianto's not allowed to do any strenuous exercise for at least six weeks."

"Pity." Jack smirked, looking up and wiping at his mouth as they heard the flush go off in the bathroom. A few seconds later Ianto walked back in, his cheeks still flushed slightly, "Can we get you anything?" Jack asked, wincing as Ianto's eyebrows shot up, "I mean like food or a drink or…"

"I want to check the wound, now that you're awake." Owen chipped in, Ianto gave a short nod, refusing to look at the medic.

"I'll go make tea." Jack said, moving down the hall and into the kitchen. He listened to the soft lull of Ianto and Owen's voices as he switched on the kettle, hoping that what Ianto had seen wouldn't make the man completely awkward around them both now. Of course it would make Ianto act shy for a while but… Well hopefully he would get over it soon enough. Jack quickly made three mugs of tea and carried them through into the living room, Ianto was stood in the centre of the room as Owen re-bandaged his chest and arm, "Everything okay?" Jack asked, placing two of the mugs down on the coffee table.

"Yeah, a little leakage but that's normal." Owen said and Jack pulled a face, sitting down on the sofa. "I'm just going to go pee, you stay here." Owen told Ianto, "You're due more painkillers in half an hour so don't go back to sleep until you've taken them." He added before leaving the room.

There was an awkward silence for a while as Ianto sat back down, "Which one's mine?" The Welshman asked finally, nodding towards the mugs on the table.

"Whichever, you both take it the same." Jack said quietly, giving a small smile as Ianto frowned at this information. "I'm sorry you walked in on that." Jack murmured, "We thought you were asleep."

Ianto swallowed and looked away again, "It's okay." He muttered. Jack looked towards the door, wondering what was taking Owen so long, he better not be wanking! Ianto apparently had the same thought process as Jack and he smirked as he looked towards he door, "You could always go and join Owen."

Jack laughed and then, remembering the conversation he and Ianto had had last week, added "I thought I already told you, Owen and I aren't really into that sort of thing."

Ianto frowned in confusion before snorting into his tea as he realised what Jack meant, "I'm sorry I… Well it was rude of me to ask you those questions and…"

"Ianto. That's what friends are for." Jack grinned.

"Still…" Ianto muttered, looking away again.

Jack frowned slightly, "Is everything okay Ianto? You just seem rather… distracted these days."

"I guess I have a lot on my mind." Ianto shrugged, yelping as it hurt his shoulder.

"Careful." Jack chastised before smiling, "You can always talk to me, you know that right?" He smiled.

"Yeah, thanks Jack." Ianto gave an awkward smile.

Jack hid a yawn behind his hand before asking, "How's the shoulder?"

"Kinda really aching." Ianto mumbled sleepily as Owen walked back in, "You didn't flush the toilet." Ianto said quietly and Jack snorted.

Owen rolled his eyes, "Yeah well… Saving the planet, climate change and all that." He said before grabbing a packet of tablets off the shelf.

"I hope you at least washed your hands." Ianto said as Owen tapped out two of the pills.

"Of course I did." Owen replied, taking the mug of tea off Ianto and handing the man the pills before holding the mug to his lips so that he could drink, Owen removed the mug and Ianto chucked the tablets into his mouth, swallowing them and the tea quickly. Ianto leant back against the chair and closed his eyes, scowling when Owen poked him, "You should go back to the spare room, sleeping lying down is better for you right now." Ianto pulled a face but stood up, wincing as he moved his shoulder. Jack followed the man down the corridor, making sure that he was settled comfortable in bed before turning the light off, "Sleep well." He murmured as he closed the door quietly.

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~.**_

Owen was sat in the living room, talking on the phone to Tosh, when Jack walked in. "Right, so if you flick the third one up it should display everything you need." Owen said, smiling up at Jack before humming slightly, "Yep, okay, yes, sure, I'll see you later then. Bye." The medic hung up and threw his phone down onto the sofa.

"I bought lunch, and some clothes of Ianto's." Jack said quietly, "Where is he?"

"Sleeping again."

"Is that normal?"

Owen nodded, "It's the pain killers." He said. "Martha get off alright?"

"Yeah… Yeah." Jack said, they'd had a coffee in the new place in the Saint David's centre before he'd walked her to the station. It had been nice to be able to talk, talk freely about everything that had happened. "I should go wake Ianto up for lunch." Jack said, putting his bags down.

"Scott phoned." Owen said quietly. "Ianto was asleep so I picked up."

"Oh, what did you tell him?"

"That Ianto had been hurt but that he'd be okay, he was being debriefed but would phone Scott back as soon as he could." Owen said, "I didn't want to wake him up so…" Jack nodded, "Scott sounded annoyed, it was probably just frustration at not being able to talk to Ianto or know what was going on." Owen added quietly.

"He's annoyed." Jack and Owen turned to see Ianto in the doorway, "I should call him."

Jack nodded, "I'll find the number for you." He said, picking up Ianto's phone and scrolling through the contacts, finding Scott's name he pressed call and handed the phone to Into who took it with his free hand and held it to his ear, leaving the room again. Jack turned to Owen, "Lunch?" He offered.

"Sounds good to me, what did you get?"

"Pizza. Yes I know, we eat way too much of it."

Owen snorted, "As your medic I should probably mention it's unhealthy to be eating it so often…"

"But it's yummy." Jack grinned, laughing as Owen looked at him strangely, what, Captains couldn't say yummy now? They opened the pizza boxes and helped themselves as they waited for Ianto, the young man returned half an hour later, looking tired and bad tempered. Jack frowned slightly, "Pizza?" He offered, glad when Ianto picked up a slice.

"How's the shoulder?" Owen asked.

"Hurts." Ianto muttered, sitting down in the armchair, perching on the edge so as not to knock his arm.

Owen rolled his eyes, "Well obviously but how much?" He asked, sounding irritated, Jack sent him a warning look, Ianto had had a rough few days, he didn't need to be dealing with Owen's sarcasticness on top of everything else.

"It's bearable. Just." Ianto muttered, biting into the pizza slice.

"Fine, well I'll get you some more painkillers in about an hour."

Ianto gave a small scowl and swallowed his food, "When can I go home?" He asked grumpily.

"Maybe later this evening. I need to check and re-dress the wound." Owen said, "But we'll come and check on you a lot, being one handed is pretty difficult." He said knowingly, once again raising his hand to his own shoulder, scowling as Ianto smirked at him.

..

.

..

_**.~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~.**_

_**Thank you so much to everyone who has been reviewing and putting this on alert/favourite lists.**_

_**Let me know what you think**_._**  
><strong>_

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~._**

**Ten.  
><strong>

**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**

"_And the moral of the story; appreciate what you've got, because basically, I'm fantastic!"_

_Red Dwarf, series 2 episode 5._

"What have I told you about carrying the coffee?" Jack chastised as Ianto walked into his office. Ianto sighed and put the mug down on Jack's desk, "You need to take it easy Ianto."

Ianto sighed, "It's one mug Jack."

"Yeah but it means you have to use your bad arm to open the doors."

"Owen told me to use it, just to take it easy. Which is what I'm doing." Ianto snapped, Jack raised an eyebrow, Ianto rarely snapped at him, "Sorry… I'm sorry." The man sighed.

Jack gave a tight smile, "I know it's not easy for you."

"I just want it to heal, I want to be able to work properly again, to help out with field work."

"I know it's frustrating." Jack soothed, "But you have to be patient."

Ianto gave a small nod, "Yeah…" He sighed.

"How's the pain?" Jack asked gently.

Ianto shrugged slightly, "Still aches a lot, I'm managing on the milder painkillers though."

Jack nodded, Owen had pretty much told him that. "Any changes and you tell Owen straight away." He said sternly, "Otherwise there will be serious consequences." He added, trying to freak Ianto out, knowing what he did about Ianto's past of keeping injuries secret.

"Sure." Ianto muttered, looking away.

Jack gave a small smile, "How's Scott?"

"Fine… He's being kind of… Well, odd. Overly nice and protective." Ianto said, a small flush on his cheeks, "I think he was freaked out by the whole being shot thing."

Jack smiled, "What is it Scott does?" He asked, surprised that he didn't already know, then again he had been deliberately avoiding discussing the man.

"He's a builder, working on a nightclub right now." Ianto said, a hint of pride in his voice.

Jack looked dutifully impressed, "Sounds like quite the catch, you'll have to introduce me sometime." It'd give him a good chance to check the man out, see what it was about him that had changed Ianto so much.

Ianto gave a small frown, as if questioning Jack's motives, then he nodded, "Sure. Sometime…"

They both looked over as the door opened and Tosh peeked her head around, "Oh sorry, The machine's going a little odd, I don't understand the patterns showing up, I wondered if you could take a look Jack? Maybe you've seen it before."

"Sure thing, I'll be there now." Jack grinned, standing up, "Why don't you take the rest of the day off Ianto?"

Ianto scowled, "No thanks." He muttered and Jack winced, realising that Ianto was sick of being given time off, sick of Jack thinking he wasn't well enough to work.

"Right, sure. Could you do me a favour then and make a few calls? The details are here." Jack smiled, holding up a piece of paper, "It's just a few quick ones, nothing major."

Ianto gave a brief smile, "Sure thing."

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~.**_

"What's up Tosh?" Jack asked, the woman had asked to speak to him privately and so they had headed up onto the boardwalk, leaning against the barrier and staring across the water, yet ten minutes later Tosh still hadn't spoken. Tosh glanced up briefly before looking away again, "This is going to sound strange but… Well I went out with Ianto and Scott last night, just to the pub with some of Scott's mates, I think Ianto invited me so he wouldn't be stuck with just them for company."

"So he doesn't get on with Scott's friends? That's hardly unusual…" Jack said, "I mean, it's not like Gwen likes that Banana mate of Rhys', she puts up with him for Rhys' sake."

Tosh scowled, "Yes, yes I know. It's not that that bothers me… I… I don't like Scott."

"Well you're not the one dating him." Jack chuckled.

"Would you shut up and listen please?" Tosh snapped and Jack frowned, "There's something about him, he creeps me out. He's so overly nice to me and to Ianto but then when they were up at the bar getting drinks… He was saying something to Ianto, I don't know what, but he seemed really angry, and Ianto seemed scared Jack. They left straight afterwards… I just, it freaked me out." Tosh said quietly, "And I don't know why I'm telling you I just… I thought you should know."

Jack nodded, "Maybe they just had a row." He tried to soothe.

"You didn't see the look on his face." Tosh muttered and Jack nodded again, it took a lot to freak Tosh out like this so it must have been a pretty worrying thing for her to see.

"I'll talk to Ianto, make sure he's okay, try to figure out what's going on." Jack promised.

They both looked up as the door to the tourist office opened and Owen walked out, "The predictor said we're due a huge rift flare, we've called the police told them to let us know of anything unusual, but like I said, it's a huge one so we can't pinpoint where anything will come through."

"If anything even does." Jack nodded, the last big flare they had had, had sent them into panics and then, after it had past, they'd realised that nothing had come through, and no-one had been taken.

"Yup, oh and Teaboy's stuck in traffic -"

"Don't call him that!"

"- So he'll be late." Owen finished, ignoring Jack and turning on his heel, going back inside.

Tosh rolled her eyes, "He is such a joy to be around." She muttered, "How do you not hit him?"

"Domestic violence isn't really my kind of thing." Jack grinned jokingly, turning as he heard someone walking towards them, "Ianto! Owen said you'd be late."

"I am late." Frowned Ianto, a strange look on his face and Jack wondered what that was all about, maybe Ianto had overheard their conversation… But why would that cause him to look like that? "And I called to say that a good twenty minutes ago." Added Ianto.

"Oh shit, have we been outside that long?" Exclaimed Tosh, "No wonder Owen was grumpy, he's been stuck listening to Gwen worry about the wedding."

Jack chuckled, "Poor bastard." He said, holding the door open so that Tosh and Ianto could go through.

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~._**

Owen gritted his teeth, clutching tightly on to Jack's arm as sweat dripped down his face, "They're going to find the antidote, I promise." Jack murmured, kissing Owen's forehead as the man let out a grunt of pain.

"Jack… Jack I…" Owen mumbled, his eyes rolling backwards, "I lov -"

"Don't, you don't need to say that. You are going to be okay. There will be plenty of time for emotional stuff when you get better!" Jack insisted, holding Owen tightly, refusing to believe that he might lose the man.

Owen let out a hiss of pain, "It hurts! I want… I want my dad!" He sobbed, tears forming in his eyes as blood slowly trickled from his nose.

"He'll be here soon." Jack lied, looking up desperately as Ianto ran into the room, holding a small vial. "Is that it?" Ianto nodded, quickly inserting the liquid into a syringe and stabbing the needle into Owen's arm. The medic gave a yell of pain before flopping backwards, unconscious. "Is that meant to happen?" Asked Jack, worry seeping into every bit of his mind.

"Yeah, the information with it said that he would black out, it'll help his body heal." Muttered Ianto, looking down at Owen for a second before moving away and beginning to hook the man up to some machines, "I'm not an expert but Owen taught me the basics of keeping an eye on stats."

Jack nodded numbly, "Good job we had the antidote in the archives." He mumbled, tearing his eyes away from Owen and taking the damp cloth Ianto handed him. "Good job you knew we had it too." He added, wiping the blood from around Owen's nose, glancing up quickly at the monitors, just to make sure that his lover was okay.

"I didn't know, just thought it was worth looking." Ianto murmured, "He'll be okay Jack, Owen's strong. And that antidote is good stuff, it should have him back on his feet within a few hours, all traces of the venom gone."

"I thought I was going to lose him." Jack whispered.

"But you didn't. He's going to be okay." Ianto replied calmly, taking the cloth off Jack and rinsing it out under the tap.

Jack looked away, "This time." He muttered quietly.

Ianto watched the man for a moment before giving a small nod, "Yes, this time. So maybe you should make the most of it." He said quietly, his voice hard and Jack blinked, well aware that Ianto was telling him off for brooding.

"Good point." Muttered Jack, managing a small smile when Ianto grinned at him.

"I'll go make us some coffee." Said Ianto before leaving the med bay, brushing his fingers over Jack's shoulder in a soothing way as he passed. They sat quietly by Owen's side, drinking coffee and keeping a close eye on the man, too worried to say much. Then Owen slowly woke up and Jack's brain kicked into gear, oh thank god, he was okay! "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got run over by a truck." Owen mumbled, trying to sit up but just flopping backwards.

"You'll feel weak for a while." Explained Ianto.

Owen gave a small nod, licking his lips to try and get some moisture onto them, "What happened? Last thing I remember was being bitten by that thing…"

"It was poisonous, but Ianto did a quick check of the archives and found that we had the antidote."

Owen raised an eyebrow, "Ta teaboy."

"We can probably help you get up to the sofa." Shrugged Ianto, his cheeks flushed, "It might be more comfortable."

"Please." Owen croaked, watching as Jack unhooked him from the machines. Jack and Ianto both helped Owen up off the bed and up the stairs, sitting him down on the sofa. "Can I have a drink?" The man asked quietly, "My mouth feels like…" He trailed off and gave a shrug, dropping his head backwards against the sofa.

Ianto gave a small smile, "I'll make some tea." He murmured, leaving the room.

"God you scared me." Jack whispered, moving to kiss Owen gently.

"I… I didn't… Did I say anything?" Owen asked hesitantly.

Jack looked at the man carefully, "You were quite out of it, you asked for your dad…"

Owen frowned, "Definitely out of it then." He muttered with an awkward chuckle.

Jack contemplated pushing him to talk about his father but decided against it, now wasn't the time, Owen needed to rest and relax, "Thanks." The medic mumbled as Ianto handed him a mug of tea.

"How are you feeling now?" Jack asked as Ianto vanished back down to the med bay.

Owen leant his head against Jack's shoulder, managing a small smile as Jack instantly wrapped his arm around the man, "Better, it's like I've got flu, all achy and stuff but it's clearing slowly." Owen mumbled. Jack nodded, brushing a soft kiss over the man's forehead and looking up as Ianto came back in, carrying some different medical machines.

"I think it's best if we just keep an eye." The man said, he put something on Owen's finger, something that glowed red and beeped, Jack knew he should probably know the name of it but his brain couldn't quite remember. Then Ianto wrapped the blood pressure thing around Owen's arm,

"Thank you." Owen muttered, "Really." He added.

Ianto gave an awkward smile and a half shrug, "'S'okay." Mumbled the Welshman, his cheeks flushed. "I should get going…"

"Stay." Jack said, "I know you're not on call but… I'd just rather that at least two of us were here. So one of us can stay with Owen if anything goes off."

Ianto nodded, "Okay."

"If you've got plans then I'm sure I can call Tosh or…"

"No, it's fine. No plans." Ianto smiled. Owen sipped some more of his tea before putting the mug down and leaning against Jack again, kissing the man's neck before closing his eyes, "It's probably better if you stay awake for a bit." Ianto said quietly, "Sorry." He added as Owen groaned and sat up a bit more.

Jack smiled and ran his hand through Owen's hair, "Go fetch Owen's laptop? It's in my office, oh and the CD carrier case in Owen's desk." He told Ianto, adding "Please." As an afterthought when the man was already halfway up the steps to Jack's office. "What film do you want to watch?" Jack asked Owen gently.

"Whatever… Nothing with aliens though, bloody sick of aliens." Mumbled the medic and Jack laughed.

Ianto came back over with the laptop and plugged it into the wall, knowing it would only last so long on battery power, he handed Jack the DVD's in the CD case and Jack started to flick through them as Ianto vanished into the kitchen, returning moments later with a packet of biscuits and giving them to Owen, "Thought you might be hungry."

"Ta." Owen smiled, "Sit down." He added, "We're watching a film."

"I'm pretty sure he figured that out by himself." Teased Jack, "Can't decide what to watch mind."

Owen yawned, "There's some on the computer memory too." He said as he opened the biscuits.

"The notebook? God you're such a girl!" Jack snorted as he continued to flick through the case, letting Ianto look on the laptop itself.

Owen scowled, "It was Katie's." He muttered.

"Oh… Sorry."

There was a mildly awkward silence for a second and Jack inwardly cursed himself, then Ianto laughed, "Red Dwarf!"

"Yes!" Owen grinned.

Jack frowned, he'd heard about Red Dwarf when it was first being broadcast, Maxxie had been obsessed and rarely shut up about it, but he'd never actually seen it, "Thought you didn't want aliens?"

"Oh this doesn't count, it's too awesome." Owen said, taking another biscuit.

"Season one?" Ianto asked and, when he received two nods, double clicked on the icon on the screen. Ianto got up and quickly dimmed the lights before sitting back down to watch, Jack shifted slightly, wrapping his arm around Owen, he paused briefly as his other hand landed on Ianto's leg but, as Ianto didn't react, he left it there. About ten minutes into the first episode they were interrupted by Ianto's phone ringing and Jack watched as the man glanced at the caller ID before ignoring the call and turning his phone off. Jack frowned, what the hell was all that about? "Okay?" He asked Ianto who looked at him, startled for a second, before nodding sharply. Jack sighed, knowing the man was lying but also knowing that if he pushed too hard he would only upset Ianto and so, casting a warning glance at Owen who had opened his mouth to say something, Jack turned back to the laptop, his brain working a mile a minute trying to figure out what was wrong with Ianto.


	11. Chapter 11

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~._**

**Eleven.  
><strong>

**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**

_Cedric Diggory: "Hufflepuff's are particularly good finders!"_

_Albus Dumbledore: "What the hell is a Hufflepuff?"_

_A Very Potter Musical._

"Jack! Just fucking lay off okay?" Owen yelled and Jack froze instantly, removing his hand from Owen's back.

"Umm… Sorry." He said, confused as to what exactly the issue was.

Owen clenched his fists, "I just… I just need some space okay? You're so… In my face. Just give me some space." He growled before turning and stalking off, down to the med bay. Ianto, who'd looked up at the commotion, gave Jack a worried look but turned back to his work.

Tosh, however, walked over to Jack, "What's Owen screaming about now?" She asked, her tone amused as she pulled Jack down the corridor, heading in the direction of the hot house for some privacy.

"He wants some space. Apparently I'm in his face, whatever that means." Jack explained, his face twisted with confusion, Owen had been fine all morning, maybe he was just tired? Or that alien poison wasn't completely out of his system… Oh god. "Tosh! What if -"

"You've been a bit full on this morning Jack." Tosh interrupted before Jack could go into a full scale panic attack, her expression was calm as she placed her hand on Jack's arm, "Following Owen around, checking he's okay…"

"He could have died yesterday!" Jack defended, what was wrong with wanting to keep an eye on Owen exactly?

"I know… But Owen's not really comfortable with that much emotion being displayed, you know that."

Jack winced, knowing the woman was right, he'd been so obsessed with making sure Owen was okay that he hadn't noticed how uncomfortable he was making the man, "I should go apologise right?"

"Maybe in a bit." Tosh agreed, leaning against the wall, "He's happy you care Jack… It's just Owen's a bit… Emotionally retarded."

"Toshiko!" Jack snapped, "That's a horrible thing to say!"

"It's true though." Tosh shrugged, "He can't cope with people caring…"

Jack gave a small nod, unable to deny the truth, "Last night… After he got bitten… He said, or nearly said, that he loved me."

Tosh's eyes widened in surprise before she frowned, "Nearly said?"

"I stopped him."

"Why?" Tosh demanded, her tone furious.

Jack blinked, that was a pretty good question, "I guess because… He only said because he thought he was dying, and I didn't want to even admit that that was a possibility." He murmured, "I do care about him Tosh, and if he were to say it now then…"

"Would you say it back?"

Jack frowned, "I don't know. Maybe not, probably not. I find it difficult to say. It doesn't mean I don't feel…" He trailed off, did he feel it? Of course he did… He loved Owen, was in love with Owen… "It's not easy Tosh… I always lose them. Bringing proper emotions into it, it hurts more… Sometimes it's easier to kid myself that it's just physical, no strings attached…"

Tosh looked at him sympathetically, "I can't imagine what it must be like…" She murmured before smiling, trying to lighten the mood, "Guess you and Owen make a good couple then, if you both struggle with emotions."

Jack chuckled lightly whilst thinking that Tosh was wrong, he could deal with emotions, it was just knowing that, ultimately, those emotions would lead to pain that was the issue. And Owen was alright with emotions too, it was just that he was so used to being independent… And a whole childhood of having that bitch of a mother tell him he didn't deserve love and friendship probably hadn't helped, Jack thought darkly. Okay so Owen needed his space at times, but he could also be incredibly needy, like the other night when he spent hours fishing for compliments, wanting to know why Jack wanted him. Or the numerous times after work when he tried to subtly, tried to being the operative word, subtlety was not Owen's strong point, see if Jack thought he'd done a good job. And then there were all the times when he would ask Jack if he trusted Owen… If he thought Owen was good at this… Or could Owen ever do that? Jack thought that Tosh understood Owen, thought she'd spent so long watching him, wanting him, that she knew exactly how his mind worked but apparently not, but then again did Jack himself understand the man? After all it was him who had upset Owen just now… Jack was yanked from his thoughts as one of the alarms went off and he and Tosh raced back into the main room.

"There's a giant rift flare, covering the whole city. It didn't show up on the predictors though." Ianto explained with a frown. Jack nodded, storing that information away, the rift was becoming more and more unpredictable lately, big flares coming out of nowhere and then quieting down for weeks at a time. Like now, they'd already had a big flare yesterday, that would usually mean they weren't due another for months.

"Nothing much we can do if it's the whole city." He pointed out, "And the police will still be on alert from yesterday so…" Jack shrugged, "We just wait I guess. And run CCTV scans for Weevils as usual." He added, the creatures could feel the rift somehow, sense it in a way and when a big flare happened they got rather upset, running above ground, attacking people. Jack watched as Tosh and Ianto begin to input the codes for the CCTV, then he turned and followed Owen down to the med bay. "Sorry about this morning, I guess I was worried, I shouldn't have crowded you though." Jack murmured, "I'll lay off."

Owen looked up, "I'm sorry I yelled." He said as he sliced open a Fredghakn.

"That's okay. Although you could have told me to back off sooner, not let it get to the point where you were that tense." Jack said gently, watching with disgust as Owen used a scalpel to lift up the creatures intestines for a better look.

"Didn't want to upset you." Owen's voice was quiet as he sliced off some of the gunge inside the Fredghakn and put it into a small container to run tests on later.

Jack gave a small smile, "You getting upset by putting up with something you don't like just so you don't upset me… That's what upsets me." He said, hoping that made sense because it sounded stranger out loud than it did in his head.

Apparently Owen knew what he meant though as he said, "I'll bear that in mind."

"So… Maybe I can come to yours tonight? If it's not too… In your face." Jack smirked.

Owen rolled his eyes, "No flirting over dead alien bodies Jack." He snorted, "But yes, you're coming over to mine. We're going to the pub with Jones first though, I owe him a drink and he owes me a story."

"A story?"

"Hmm, after you fell asleep on me last night he started to tell me about some major thing they did at T1 to annoy Hartman." Owen explained as he removed the Fredghakn's heart, "But I passed out before he finished."

Jack pulled a face, "Poor you." He said absently, watching as Owen continued to dissect the creature on the table, "Anyway… I'll leave you to it."

"For someone who's lived so long you don't half get queasy about small things." Owen laughed as Jack bounded up the steps, "Oh and ask Ianto about the Pub, I forgot."

"Yes Sir!" Jack mock saluted and then headed over to Ianto before Owen could give a smart reply.

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~._**

"Argh!"

Ianto rolled his eyes and chucked an empty coke can into the bin, watching as Jack looked under Tosh's desk, "What's wrong?"

Jack pulled a face, "Can't find my keys."

"Hufflepuff's are particularly good finders." Ianto said distractedly as he tried to balance several thing at once.

The comment made Owen laugh, "Tea boy! You're awesome!"

Jack frowned, "What the hell is a Hufflepuff?" He asked, which for some reason sent the two men into hysterics, proper rolling on the floor laughing hysterics. Jack contemplated asking what on earth was so funny but decided against it as he finally located his keys, "Are we going to the pub or what?"

"Pub!" Owen grinned, sitting up properly and wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

"Sounds good to me." Ianto agreed, "Who's watching the Hub?"

Jack pulled his coat on as he replied, "I am. I'll stay sober. It's Gwen's hen night so I don't want to disturb her and Tosh."

"Do you need me to stay sober too?" Ianto asked.

"Nah, I'll cope." Jack smiled, "Come on." He added, clicking his wrist strap a few times to re-route the rift alert. They went to the usual pub, nabbing the usual seats in the corner.

"To tea boy!" Owen said, holding up his glass, "For sorting the archives so well he can find an antidote when needed."

"Ianto." Jack smiled, clinking his glass with Owen's and making Ianto blush.

The Welshman gave a small smile, "You realise if you'd kept your archives in a suitable state in the first place you would have been able to find anything you needed." He pointed out.

"Oh shut up and accepted the praise." Owen laughed, flicking a beer mat at Ianto. "So we meeting this Scott of yours at the wedding?"

Ianto looked away, ducking his head, "We broke up." He muttered.

Jack blinked, he hadn't been expecting that but now that he thought about it, it made sense, what with Ianto dodging phone calls last night and what Tosh had said about them looking like they were rowing, "That's a shame. Maybe you'll figure it out?" He said, moving to take Owen's hand as he noticed the mild look of panic in the man's eyes, evidently Owen believed that Jack would ditch him now that Ianto was single again.

"I don't know." Ianto said quietly, fiddling with his glass, "I doubt it."

Jack felt Owen's hand tense under his own and he squeezed it gently, "What happened?" The medic asked, his voice sounding sympathetic but Jack could make out the under currents of worry.

"Just… Stuff. Never mind, another round?" Ianto asked, already standing up and grabbing the glasses.

Jack waited until the man was out of earshot, then he turned to Owen, "I'm not going anywhere." He murmured, kissing the man softly, "I'm with you, I want to be with you."

"But Ianto's single now…" Owen mumbled, chewing on his lip and looking surprisingly young.

Jack sighed, holding Owen's hands in his own. "Yes. Look I won't deny I want him… There's a lot of unfinished business between us and if he and Scott had broken up a few months ago, before you and I got serious, then I would probably be onto him like a shot. But you mean a lot to me Owen, I'm not giving you up."

Owen wrinkled his nose slightly, "But you'll always want him."

"You knew that." Jack pointed out gently.

"I guess… It's just easier to deal with when he's committed to someone else." Owen said quietly.

Jack moved to kiss Owen's head, wishing he could do something to make the man less insecure. "I'm not going anywhere." He repeated quietly as Ianto walked back over with more drinks.

A few hours later and Jack was starting to worry, whilst drunken Ianto was cute he did say some strange stuff, the main gist of it seemed to be that people always said they would change and yet they never did. "Some people do." Owen argued drunkenly, leaning against Jack's shoulder to keep himself steady.

"No. They just hurt you again." Ianto mumbled, jumping as Jack's phone rang, "Whassat?"

"That's my phone." Jack chuckled, "Hello?"

"_Jack, It's Gwen, look there was something in the bar, I'm not sure what but we're following it now, we'll need your help."_

"Where are you?" Jack asked, noting down the address quickly, "I'm on my way." He promised before hanging up. "Can you two get yourselves home?" He asked Owen and Ianto.

Owen gave a nod, "Yes boss." He slurred, kissing Jack quickly as Jack grabbed his coat.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Jack smiled, kissing Owen back before pulling away and smiling at Ianto, "See you."

"Night Jack." Ianto mumbled in reply and Jack gave a sad smile, wishing the man didn't look so unhappy, wishing there was something he could do about it.

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~._**

Jack slumped against the door as he knocked on it and so, when it was finally opened, he almost fell through it. "Jack." Owen said tiredly, with an almost perfectly arched eyebrow.

"You left."

"You were brooding. Thought you wanted space." Owen shrugged, "Come in." he added as an afterthought, walking down the hallway and to the living room. Jack closed the front door and followed the man, Owen was sat on the sofa by the time Jack reached him, he was slumped down, his legs spread out and his head dropped backwards against the cushion.

Jack sat next to him, "Sorry." He mumbled quietly.

Owen looked at him for a moment before yawning, "Nothing to be sorry for."

"I was an arse today…" Jack said, feeling guilty, "It's just weddings… They bring back memories."

"I know." And for the first time Jack noticed the sadness in Owen's eyes, then he remembered that Owen had been engaged to Katie, they'd probably been planning the wedding, not that it would have been anything like today's of course… But then again most weddings weren't like today's… Torchwood speciality.

Jack cleared his throat slightly, "I can go if you want… I didn't mean to intrude I just…"

"No, stay. I want you here." Murmured Owen, moving to wrap himself around Jack, "I miss her." He whispered after a while, "God knows how you manage Jack because it nearly kills me to have only lost a few people…"

Jack sighed, "The sad truth is you get used to it. It still hurts but… You're expecting it so at least it's not a surprise." He said bitterly, sighing again as Owen turned to look at him with a frown, Jack really didn't want to discuss this now, he didn't need a deep meaningful conversation.

Owen, beautiful perfect Owen, seemed to sense this and smiled, "I'm starving, have you eaten yet?"

"Nope."

"Chinese then?" Owen asked, already dialling the number. Jack flicked the TV channels as Owen gave their order, he felt strangely domesticated and yet equally as strangely okay with it. They watched old sit coms as they ate, happily chatting about everything and nothing, with Owen occasionally laughing and shoving Jack's foot off his leg as the man tried to slide it up, "No footsie when I'm eating! So not hygienic!" He chuckled putting the plastic container of food down and picking up his glass of beer.

Jack smiled, "You really are something special." He murmured, "You know I'm proud of you… You've come so far since this time last year…"

Owen flushed, ducking his head and scowling at Jack, "Shut up." He grumbled and Jack laughed, moving to kiss him. "Greasy lips." Owen complained, climbing off the sofa as his phone rang. Jack's eyes followed the younger man's arse as he walked over to pick it up, "Hello? Ianto… What? Are you okay? We'll be there now… What? Okay, okay, no Jack. I'll be there now. Just sit tight." Owen hung up the phone, turning to Jack with wide eyes.

"What's going on?" Jack asked, "Why doesn't he want me?"

"I don't know, he says he's hurt. Says it's personal. Look Jack I better go yeah… I'll call you as soon as I know what's going on." Owen promised and before Jack had a chance to argue he was gone, the front door slamming shut behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

**_.~*~*~*~*~._**

**Twelve.  
><strong>

**.~*~*~*~*~.**

_"The truth. It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and therefore should be treated with caution..."_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Jack sat up quickly as he heard the front door open, he rose from the sofa, his eyes widening in horror as Ianto walked into the living room. The man's face was red and puffy, bruises slowly forming, he was walking strangely too, as if he had bruises covering the rest of his body as well. "Wha -"

Jack cut himself off as Owen walked into the room behind Ianto and shot him a warning look, "Put the kettle on Jack. Ianto's staying here tonight." Jack nodded slowly, tearing his eyes off Ianto and moving into the kitchen, wondering what the hell was going on. Owen was spreading cream on Ianto's face when Jack walked back in with three mugs of tea, "It should have them all healed by tomorrow morning, at least there's something we can thank the rift for. Magical healing cream." The medic joked, "Can you do the rest yourself or do you need help?"

"I can." Ianto's voice was so quiet, quieter than a whisper and Jack's heart broke just to hear him speak that way, he sounded so… defeated.

"Okay." Owen handed him the tube, "You know where the bathroom is." Ianto gave a small nod and left the room quietly, heading down the hallway to the bathroom.

"Owen!" Jack hissed the second he was gone, "What the hell happened to him?"

Owen gritted his teeth, looking up at Jack, "Scott."

Jack blinked, slowly processing the information, "Scott did this? I'll fucking kill him!" Before Jack could even really register what was happening he was halfway to the door but Owen grabbed hold of him and dragged him back, practically shoving him down into the sofa.

"Leave it Jack." The man hissed, his eyes flashing, "I don't know the whole story yet okay so just… Calm down. Ianto is the priority right now, we need to be here for him not half way across the city killing his boyfriend." Jack opened his mouth to argue but then closed it again as he realised that Owen was right, Ianto needed them right now. "He hasn't said much, just admitted that it was Scott who hurt him, he won't say anything else and I'm not pushing him." Owen said, "When I worked in Casualty we used to get a lot of people coming in hurt, and you'd know where the bruises and cuts had come from but they'd never admit it. Pushing them only made them withdraw. So no asking Ianto awkward questions."

"We just pretend it never happened then?" Jack asked furiously.

"No… We let him talk in his own time." Owen replied quietly, "Look just… Trust me on this Jack, please." Jack gave a small growl but agreed, knowing that Owen was right, that as much as he wanted to know what was going on he needed to give Ianto the space to explain in his own time. "I said he could take the spare room tonight, and as long as he wants to." Owen said quietly, "Since he was hurt at his flat he might not be comfortable going back there for a while."

"You know an awful lot about this." Jack said, a slight frown on his face as he watched Owen pick up one of the mugs of tea.

"I worked as a doctor for a domestic abuse charity for a while whilst I was at med school." Owen said quietly, "Which you'd know if you'd actually read my file before hiring me." He added teasingly, trying to diffuse some of the tension. Jack opened his mouth to reply but closed it again as he heard the bathroom door open, a few seconds later Ianto padded into the room, the top few buttons of his shirt were undone and Jack could see that the skin there was also bright red, as though I had been thumped several times. The man's face, however, looked better already, and Jack knew it was the cream getting to work. Jack had nabbed several tubs of the cream from the TARDIS after the year that never was, telling the team it had come through the rift. It was amazing at healing bruises and Jack knew that by tomorrow morning Ianto's face would show no sign of the beating. "There's your tea." Owen said, nodding to a mug on the table, "And some painkillers." He added handing them over. Ianto took the pain killers quietly, perching on the edge of the armchair and avoiding looking at anyone. "How's your shoulder? Is it still stiff?" Owen asked, he got a small nod in reply, "Okay well we'll keep an eye on it and if it's still tomorrow then we'll have to try some more physio."

Ianto gave a small nod and Jack closed his eyes briefly, "You hungry?" He asked after a moment, trying to be useful, "We have Chinese we can heat up."

"Sure." Ianto mumbled. Jack had just stood up when Ianto's phone rang, they all froze and then Ianto slowly pulled it out of his pocket, the expression on his face was answer enough to who was calling and Jack sighed, he leant down and plucked the phone from Ianto's hand, clicking the reject button, turning it off and tossing it over to the other side of the room. "So food?"

"Please." Ianto croaked, staring at the phone, which was now lying on top of an old cushion.

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~._**

Jack closed the door quietly behind himself, "Where have you been?" Jack winced at the suspicious tone in Owen's voice and turned around to face his lover who gave him a filthy look.

"Out. That Scott's house…"

Owen paled, "What did you do?" He asked harshly, "I swear to god Jack if you hurt Scott!"

"He hurt Ianto!"

"Ianto… Ianto's going to kill you! Look, just, what did you do? Maybe we can fix it."

Jack scowled, hating the way Owen was suddenly acting like he was some badly behaved child, "I didn't hurt him."

"But?"

Jack gritted his teeth, "I didn't hurt him but only because Ianto begged me not to earlier. I went to his house, stood outside and seriously thought about it but walked away. He's not getting away with what he did though."

Owen almost sighed, leaning against the wall of the hallway, "What do you propose? There's no way Ianto will agree to anything."

"He doesn't have to know."

"Know what exactly?" Owen hissed.

Jack shrugged, "Dunno." He had a lot of ideas though, "We could plant illegal stuff on his computer, get him sent down."

Owen frowned, "That's not actually a bad plan."

"I will hate you if you go through with it." Ianto said from the living room doorway and they both jumped, "Thank you for not hurting him." Ianto added, looking at Jack, "But please just… Forget it."

Jack scowled, "He hurt you!" He grumbled but knew that he wouldn't go after Scott, not when Ianto was looking at him like that.

"You should press charges though." Owen said, "You won't be the last person he hurts like that."

"Please." Ianto whispered, slumping against the doorframe, "Please just… Just leave it."

Jack sighed and moved over, wrapping an arm around Ianto and sighing as Ianto flinched backwards. "I should check that you're healing." Owen said quietly, "And we won't do anything about Scott that you don't agree to." He added, leading Ianto back into the living room.

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~._**

"He said he'd change…" Ianto mumbled, speaking for the first time in hours. Jack sat up slightly and Owen blinked, uncurling himself from around Jack, watching carefully as Ianto poured out another glass of whisky, Jack frowned slightly, Ianto must have helped himself to the whisky as he and Owen dozed on the sofa. "And I believed him." Ianto added bitterly.

"You loved him." Owen said quietly.

"Still do." Ianto mumbled, tossing back the drink and pouring another. "I'm such an idiot… I honestly believed he would change…"

Jack frowned, he'd assumed, or rather hoped, that Scott had only hurt Ianto the once, "How long has it been going on for?" He asked, ignoring the warning look Owen shot at him.

"About two months after we first got together… Maybe a week before you got back." Ianto whispered, his voice shaking. He pursed his lips and closed his eyes tightly and Jack could tell that he was trying his hardest not to cry. "I threw him out… Said I never wanted to see him again but then he'd say sorry and… And I forgave him." Ianto choked back a sob.

Suddenly images shot through Jack's head, small details he'd cast aside as nothing, a cigarette burn supposedly got in a pub fight, bruised ribs apparently caused by a weevil… "Oh god we've been so stupid." He breathed.

Owen appeared to have reached the same conclusion, "You lied to me." He said angrily, scowling at Ianto.

"Didn't want you angry at him…" Ianto mumbled, pulling his knees up to his chest and hugging them.

Jack felt Owen's sigh more than he heard it, "Yeah well… You're okay now." The medic said quietly.

"Told him it was over." Ianto slurred, "But he didn't care, so he came around anyway, after the wedding… Wouldn't stop hitting me 'til I punched him in the balls… Why do I still love him?" He mumbled drunkenly.

"Because you're human." Jack murmured, moving away from the sofa and over to Ianto, he took the nearly empty whisky bottle off the man and put it down on the floor, followed by the glass. Then he wrapped an arm around Ianto and hoisted him to his feet, "Come on, let's get you to bed."

"Owen won't be happy." Ianto whispered as he fell against Jack's body. Jack chuckled and helped Ianto to the spare room, Owen followed them a few moments later, sitting on the bed and opening Ianto's shirt to survey the damage to his chest, "Are you seducing me?" Ianto asked, "Cause now's not a good time."

"I'll try to remember that." Owen said distractedly, "And time it better next time." He added, helping Ianto into an old tee-shirt before dragging the duvet over him, "Go to sleep."

Ianto half smiled, "He's bossy." He told Jack.

"You're drunk." The man replied, running his hand over Ianto's hair.

"Don't want him to hurt me." Ianto whispered, clinging on to the closest thing, which happened to be Owen's hand.

The medic sighed, "I'll put the chains on the door yeah? No one can get in." He promised.

Ianto looked worried for a moment before nodding, closing his eyes as he leant back against the pillow, within minutes his quiet sniffly snores filled the room. Jack leant down and pressed a soft kiss to Ianto's head before leaving the room. He wasn't surprised when, once in the hallway, he was grabbed by Owen, shoved up against the wall and kissed hard. "Why, why would you tell someone you love them and then beat them like that?" Owen asked desperately as he pulled back.

"I won't pretend to understand the way some people's brains work." Jack murmured, pulling Owen to his chest and holding him tight, "He's going to be okay right?"

"Physically sure… Emotionally… Well it'll take time. I think this is the worst Scott's ever beaten him, before it's just been a few thumps and the odd burn but this time… Well you saw." Owen pushed open the door to his bedroom, pulling Jack inside before closing it behind himself, "I think it's a shock for Ianto, he's been able to tell himself that Scott didn't mean it before, that he just lost his temper but this time… Well Scott was obviously trying to cause proper damage."

"Remind me again why we can't kill him?"

"Ianto would never forgive you." Owen murmured, kissing Jack's neck. "Look… He'll be fit to work the day after tomorrow. Don't stop him."

Jack frowned, "But…"

"Jack, he'll be fine to work, it might be good for him too, take his mind off stuff." Owen said, "Might stop him nicking my whisky too." He added as an afterthought and Jack managed a laugh.

"When did you get so sensible?" He asked, kissing Owen's head to show he meant no offence.

Owen laughed, moving back and pulling his clothes off, "I was always sensible, I'm just good at hiding it." He smirked, flopping down onto the bed and laughing again at the expression on Jack's face, "Well? Why are you still dressed?"

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~._**

When Jack got back from the Hub the next day Ianto was sat on the sofa looking a lot better, his hair was damp from the shower and he was wearing some of Owen's pyjama's that were slightly too small but looked really rather adorable. The man had a blanket wrapped around him whilst he watched TV and on the table in front of him was a mug of tea and a plate of sandwiches. "How are you feeling?" Jack asked and Ianto jumped, not having noticed him, "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

"I'm fine thanks." Ianto mumbled but he was avoiding looking at Jack and Jack frowned. He nodded, pretending to believe Ianto, then he went off in search of Owen. The man was lying on his bed reading a book and looked up as Jack moved to sit next to him. "Ianto looks better."

"He got pissed and puked in the bathroom." Owen replied harshly.

Jack blinked, "What?"

Owen sighed and put his book down, "Stupid prat tuned his phone on, about seventy missed calls and text messages. The usual shit, you know, apologies and it won't happen again… Tea boy's not thick, he knows that if he goes back it will happen again, and get worse, but he couldn't cope with all of this so… Well he drank the rest of my booze whilst I was out getting milk. Vomited all over the bathroom… I chucked him in the shower, sobered him up and dumped him on the sofa."

Jack chewed on his bottom lip, "Right… Sorry Owen, I shouldn't have left."

"He's not a baby Jack, we can't be with him all the time. Besides, I've been a drunken idiot enough times. Guess it had to happen that I'd be taking care of one eventually."

Jack gave a small nod, running his hand through Owen's hair, "Did he say much?"

"Whilst drunk? Not really, mindless babble that made no sense. When sober he pretty much just kept saying sorry."

Jack frowned to himself, "Why is he freaking out now? I mean… If Scott's been hitting him for months then…"

Owen looked like he was trying very hard not to roll his eyes, "Like I said, Scott's never hurt him this much before… When Ianto broke it off the other day he meant it, but Scott wouldn't accept that so went around to Ianto's and beat him up, trying to remind him who's boss. But Ianto's strong and he's sticking to this, he isn't going back to Scott, that doesn't mean it's easy though, he still loves him Jack, regardless of what he's done." Jack nodded, although he still couldn't quite wrap his head around why Ianto was still in love with someone who'd beaten him, he didn't think he himself could ever love anyone who treated him like that, and he would never stick around for them to hit him again. Then again up until yesterday Jack hadn't thought Ianto would be the type to stick around… Maybe there wasn't a type… "Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"You seem confused."

"I… Why did he stay? Why not just break up with Scott when he first started hitting him?"

Owen gave a small sigh, "Love… And he honestly believed, wanted to believe, that it was a one off, that Scott would change. Look I know it's difficult to understand unless you've been in that situation…Some people can walk away easily, others choose to stay, to try and make things work."

Jack frowned, "Have you been in that situation?" He wondered if that was why Owen was so understanding.

"No, but like I said, I worked with lots of people who had, male and female. You learn stuff." The Medic said, "Come on, let's go talk to him, not about Scott though, not unless he wants to." He warned.

Jack nodded, "It's funny, I've been around a long time but still some things seem so new to me."

"Well it'd be boring if you understood everything." Owen pointed out with a small smile, kissing Jack softly before moving away, "Come on." He said and, completely out of character, held out his hand, linking it with Jack's.

"You keep surprising me." Jack whispered, smiling slightly to show it was a good thing as they headed into the living room. Jack moved to sit next to Ianto as Owen headed into the kitchen, apparently having decided to give them some space. "Owen says you can come back to work tomorrow." Jack said quietly, looking at Ianto who avoided his eyes. "The cream's worked so you should be fine." He added, "But I understand that what you're going through isn't easy, and after today…"

Ianto sighed slightly, "I know I was stupid."

"No. Lots of people turn to alcohol when they're upset or stressed… I just need you to promise that it won't happen at work? And I know you, and I know it won't because you're sensible but… I need your word."

Ianto gave a small nod, his cheeks bright red, "I won't."

"Also… Just remember you can talk to us. Owen in particular, he used to work in situations like this."

"Right." Ianto mumbled and Jack noticed his teeth were clenched.

Jack plastered a smile on his face, "So what we watching?" He asked, leaning backwards into the sofa.


	13. Chapter 13

**_.~*~*~*~*~._**

**Thirteen.  
><strong>

**.~*~*~*~*~.**

_The enemy is fear. We think it is hate; but, it is fear._

_Gandhi_

"Right come on, pack everything." Owen said, Jack turned to stare at him, "Look at him Jack, he can't stay here. He's bloody terrified." Jack glanced towards Ianto who was watching them with wide eyes.

"Ianto…"

The man gave a small shiver, "I… He came back, I broke up with him and kicked him out but he still came back." He said quietly, "I… I think I want to move flat. Is that stupid?"

"No." Jack said gently, glancing at Owen who gave him a small nod, "Like Owen said, we'll pack everything you can stay at ou- Owen's." Jack said, hoping he had covered his slip quickly enough, although judging by the amused look on Owen's face he hadn't.

The medic nodded at what Jack was saying, "You can kip at mine until you sort a new place out. No rush though, your morning coffee is more than enough rent." He grinned, "And we'll contact your landlord, tell him you're moving out."

Ianto looked around, "Maybe I'm being pathetic."

"You haven't been here long, it must have only been a month or so before you started seeing Scott. The flat doesn't hold good memories for you, it's natural to want to leave." Jack murmured, "Come on, Owen you go fetch some boxes, Ianto and I will start packing."

Owen nodded, picking his car keys up from where he'd dropped them, "Maybe sort a bit too? There's not a hell of a lot of space at mine so just box up kitchen stuff and things you won't need, we can store it somewhere until you get a new place." Owen gave a small smile before leaving the room, Ianto chased after him.

Jack felt a tiny bit guilty for moving closer to the living room door so that he could hear what was being said, but not guilty enough to stop. "Owen…" Ianto said quietly, stopping the man just as he opened the front door, "Thank you. I know we've never been the best of friends but you're still doing all of this for me…"

"You'd do the same. Without hesitation." Owen said quietly, "I… A few months ago, a year ago I probably wouldn't have, I'd have probably handed this over to someone else and forgotten about it. Probably even teased you about it."

Ianto gave a low chuckle, "Well I'm glad you've changed then." He murmured, "Just… Thanks."

"Whatever Tea boy." Owen said in reply and Jack quickly moved back into the centre of the room as he heard the front door close again. Owen may not have been the best with words but Jack had heard the soft sympathy in his tone, the unspoken promise that everything would be okay, and, judging by the small smile on Ianto's face as he returned, the younger man had heard it too. Ianto and Jack used what little boxes Ianto had to box up the man's books, a lot of them Ianto chose to store until he had his own place, saying he barely read them anyway. "You… You don't mind me moving in do you?" Ianto asked quietly.

"It's Owen's flat." Jack reminded him, wondering why he was asking Jack's permission.

"Yeah but… You do spend most of your time there." Ianto pointed out.

Jack wrinkled his nose, having to admit that Ianto was right, "I don't mind you being there, it'll be nice." He said truthfully, "So long as you don't mind me being there all the time, and spending the night…"

Ianto shook his head slowly, "I don't mind." He murmured, his cheeks flushed for some reason Jack couldn't quite figure out.

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_

"Urch." Owen yawned, flopping down onto the sofa, "Can we go home yet?"

"It's only one o'clock." Jack laughed, tossing a clean tee-shirt at the man.

Owen groaned and pulled it on, "I'm so tired."

"Well if you will stay up most of the night watching DVD's." Jack laughed, sending an amused glance at Ianto who was half asleep against one of the computers. "Honestly, maybe the two of you sharing a flat isn't such a good idea." Jack said.

Tosh, who had just walked in from the shower room, laughed at the men, "What have they done now?"

"Oi!" Ianto pouted, sitting up properly, "I resent the implication that I behave in any way less than perfect!"

Tosh giggled, "Well… If you make me coffee then I might agree with you." She smirked.

"Coffee!" Owen grinned, jumping up off the sofa, "Coffee!"

Jack raised an eyebrow, "See what I put up with?" He asked Tosh.

"You wouldn't have it any other way." She replied as Ianto moved into the kitchen, followed closely by Owen.

Jack nodded, "Wouldn't change any of you." He agreed, "Speaking of which, when is Gwen back?"

"Tomorrow." Tosh said, hiding a yawn behind her hand.

"Tired?" Jack asked, trying to hide his frown, he knew Tosh had been working a lot more recently, what with Gwen being on her honeymoon and he and Owen being busy with Ianto.

Tosh shrugged, "A little." She murmured, watching Ianto and Owen laughing in the kitchen, "How is Ianto?" Jack blinked, Ianto had made a point of refusing to tell Tosh what was going on… "I'm not stupid Jack, I know something's up."

"Oh… Well yeah… He's doing okay actually, be back to normal soon." Tosh nodded and Jack frowned even more, "You not gonna ask?"

"No, Ianto'll tell me when he's ready." Tosh smiled and Jack smiled back, wrapping an arm around her and leading her into the kitchen. Owen was sat on one of the counters, flicking coffee beans at Ianto who was dodging them as he tried to start the machine. "You two are like children." Tosh laughed.

"I will spit in your coffee unless you take that back." Ianto said, trying and failing to hide a grin.

"That is sooo not hygienic." Owen drawled, flicking another coffee bean, laughing as it landed on Jack's head.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Real mature." He muttered, moving over and pressing a kiss to Owen's head before reaching behind the man to grab his scarf from where he'd thrown it that morning, he felt strangely uncomfortable stood there with them but couldn't put his finger on why. Jack quickly tried to shrug off the feeling, pulling his scarf on, "I have to head out for a bit, I'll keep my phone on." He said, ignoring Owen's curious look.

"I just made you coffee!" Ianto said, sounding distressed.

"Sorry, you drink it. I'll see you later." Jack said quietly, moving out of the kitchen, he wasn't surprised when Owen caught up with him by the door up to the tourist office.

"Is everything okay?" The Medic asked, a small crease between his eyebrows.

Jack nodded, looking over Owen's head to where Ianto was watching them, a confused expression on his face, "Fine." He said quietly.

"Oh… You just seem… Never mind." Owen sighed, "Come over tonight?"

"I have plans." Jack lied before he could stop himself, he frowned slightly, wondering why he had just done that. He wanted to spend time with Owen… He enjoyed spending time with Owen.

Owen's shoulders slumped slightly and he gritted his teeth, "Fine, right… Well I guess me and Ianto can do something then, maybe go out clubbing." He snapped, turning and stalking off, down to the med bay. Jack sighed to himself, moving up the stairs, away from Ianto and Tosh's inquisitive looks.

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~._**

"I'm taking Ianto and Gwen out for lunch. There's pizza in the kitchen for you and Owen." Tosh said, poking her head around Jack's door at lunchtime the next day. Jack gave a distracted nod, far too busy playing online scrabble with Martha to actually pay attention to what Tosh was saying. "We'll be about an hour." Tosh said as Jack submitted his word and grinned as he scored enough points to beat Martha.

"An hour?"

"Yeah, you know, sixty minutes." Tosh teased before becoming serious, "It'll give you and Owen a chance to talk."

Jack frowned, "Why would we need to talk?" He asked as the messenger on his computer popped open and Martha sent him a sad face, Jack gave a chuckle and began to type a reply, saying it wasn't his fault he was better than her, he frowned when Tosh leant over and flicked the laptop lid down.

"Because you were a bit of a dick to him yesterday." She said quietly, tilting her head, "And because he's been hiding in the medical bay all day today refusing to talk to any of us." Jack frowned even more, how had he missed that, had he been so tied up with making calls and sorting stuff out, asking Gwen about her honeymoon and teasing Tosh about her new haircut, that he'd missed the fact that Owen had barely been around? It was nearly one o'clock, the man would have found several excuses to come up to Jack's office by now usually. "Jack?"

Jack sighed, "I'll talk to him. Although it'd be nice if people stopped trying to dictate my life." He muttered.

"I'm only trying to help!" Tosh said angrily, leaving the office and slamming the door behind her. Jack let out a huff of air, scowling at the door for a moment before opening his laptop and logging back in, quickly apologising to Martha for vanishing, the woman sent him a rolling eyes smilie when he whined about Tosh, _She's got your best interests at heart._

Jack snorted, typing out, _You sound like your mother,_ then a quick goodbye and logging off before she could reply. Jack watched through his office windows as Tosh, Gwen and Ianto left the Hub, he wondered briefly if they'd actually tried to invite Owen to go with them, because if not then that was kind of harsh… Jack moved out of his office, down the stairs into the main Hub, he stopped for a second to toss an empty chocolate wrapper off Gwen's desk and into the bin before heading over to the top of the steps to the medical bay. "Tosh said there's pizza in the kitchen." He said, drawing Owen's attention, "Fancy some?"

The younger man gave a half shrug, turning back to the files he was flicking through, "Not really hungry."

"Well keep me company then?" Owen gave another shrug and Jack sighed, "Please?" He asked, giving his best pout and Owen managed a small smile, following Jack into the kitchen. "Sorry I was a bit… Off yesterday." Jack said as he picked up the pizza box and grabbed two bottles of coke from the fridge, handing one to Owen.

"S'okay." Owen mumbled, sitting down on the sofa, he tensed slightly when Jack sat next to him and Jack frowned.

"It wasn't because of you… I was just… Having a bad day I guess." Jack pulled a face, "I'm sorry, I should have come over yesterday and -"

"I kissed someone." Owen blurted out, staring at his coke bottle so intently Jack was worried for a second that it might explode, then his mind caught up with what the man had said.

"What?"

Owen chewed on his lip for a second, "Last night… I was mad at you and so I took Ianto out to a club, told him he needed to get out, get used to life again." He swallowed, still refusing to look at Jack, "Anyway I got drunk and snogged some bird, probably would have gone further if Ianto hadn't turned up."

"Oh." Jack said, struggling to think of anything else he could really say, his mind was whirring, trying to digest this information.

"And I know I said I didn't want you going to anyone else, and I know that was a two way thing. Monogamy right? So I'm sorry…" Owen let out a deep breathe, "I'm fucking sorry."

Jack frowned, turning to look at Owen who was shaking slightly, "No… No, I'm sorry." After all he knew what Owen was like, he knew the man's personality and the way he behaved, knew that Owen lashed out and got drunk if he thought for even a second that he wasn't cared about, "I should have been more honest with you yesterday, I just needed space for myself for a bit, it wasn't because of you."

"Yeah but I…"

"Why did you kiss her Owen? Hmm?" Jack asked, putting his hand on the man's knee.

Owen gave yet another shrug, "I was angry with you for blowing me off, for being so cool with me yesterday… I wanted to get back at you." He mumbled, "God I'm such a -"

"No, no… I should never have…" Jack sighed, wrapping an arm around Owen and kissing the man's head, "If I promise not to be such a prat then you promise not to go off and kiss random people?" He offered.

Owen looked up and pulled a face, "How can you be so okay with this?"

"Because it was partly my fault… Because you're angry enough at yourself without me needing to be." Jack moved, kissing Owen softly, "And because you mean the world to me. People make mistakes right? Wouldn't be human if they didn't." He added.

Owen wrinkled his nose before running his hand along Jack's knee, "What was up yesterday?" He asked quietly.

"I… I don't know." Jack said, wincing as Owen tensed again, "Really, I just felt… Off, wanted space, didn't want to talk to anyone."

Owen gave a weak smile, "Grumpy git." He said quietly, giving a small yelp as Jack poked him in the side.

"Why don't you stay here tonight?" Jack asked quietly, "Hmm? Just you and me."

Owen gave a small nod, "Yeah, that'd be nice…" He said quietly, moving to grab a slice of pizza and biting into it, "Urch, s'cold."

Jack laughed, "Microwave it then."

"You can't microwave pizza!"

"Why not?" Asked Jack, he was always microwaving Pizza… Surely it wasn't that dreadful a thing to do?

"… I dunno. You just can't!"


	14. Chapter 14

_**.~*~*~*~*~.**_

**Fourteen.**

**_.~*~*~*~*~._  
><strong>

_"Never say goodbye, because saying goodbye means going away, and going away means forgetting" _

_ Peter Pan_

Owen snorted, shoving Jack' shoulder before leaning against him, "You're such a dick." He muttered, laughing as Jack kissed his head.

"It's true though." Jack grinned, sliding off the bed, "Fancy a drink?"

"Water." Owen mumbled, lying back against the bed and closing his eyes, "What time is it?"

Jack glanced at the clock, "Ten past six, I'll have to get going soon, let Ianto get home and sleep a bit." There had been a large rift flare the night before and Jack would have usually stayed in the Hub overnight to check all communication links but as he'd already made plans with Owen, and didn't want to let the man down, he had asked Ianto if he could man the Hub overnight and have the next day off. Jack headed into Owen's kitchen, washing a glass and filling it with water, he drank it slowly, glancing around the room and picking up the book on the table, some sci-fi novel, probably Owen's. Once he'd finished drinking Jack refilled the glass and took it through to the bedroom, placing it on Owen's bedside table, "I'm going to get dressed and head off, I'll see you later yeah?" He murmured.

Owen groaned and turned over, looking at Jack and yawning, "Sure thing." He mumbled, "I'll be in about nine, unless you need me earlier?"

"Nope, nine is fine." Jack said, unable to help his grin at the little rhyme as he glanced down at Owen's bare chest, hmm maybe he could be a little late in to the Hub… Jack's thoughts were cut short as his phone rang and Owen groaned again, turning over and dragging his duvet over his head. Jack grabbed his clothes off the chair he'd chucked them on last night and took them with him into the living room, closing Owen's bedroom door behind him before answering the phone.

Twenty minutes later he was dressed and in the Hub, analysing the papers Ianto handed him, "Sorry to have to call but UNIT said it was important. This is all they'd tell me. I think he wanted to speak to you personally."

"Perfect." Jack sighed before sending Ianto a grin, "Don't worry about calling me, it is what I'm here for." He reminded the man, picking up the phone, "You should head home, get some sleep."

Ianto nodded, "I'll make you a coffee before I go." He offered and Jack grinned as he dialled the number into the phone.

Jack had just hung up when Ianto came back in, "Everything okay?" The man asked, putting a mug of coffee down on the desk.

"Hmm… Have you heard from Martha recently?" Jack asked, picking up the mug and cradling it in his hands.

"She emailed a few days ago to ask how my shoulder was, why?"

Jack sighed, "You know the whole ATMOS thing yesterday? Well it was the Doctor who sorted it, apparently UNIT called him in. But when he left he took Martha with him…"

"She used to travel with him right?" Ianto asked and Jack frowned, "We did some research whilst you were gone." Ianto admitted, "But anyway, maybe she just went with him again."

Jack shook his head, "She wouldn't have gone without saying goodbye to her family. Not after… Everything." Jack trailed off, grateful that, although he looked confused, Ianto didn't push for answers. "She left her phone with the Doctor last time but they're not answering." Jack said quietly.

"Maybe they've gone too far away? No signal…"

"Nah, the phone got modified, should pick up signal anywhere. Her family's going to go crazy when they find out she's gone, they'll be terrified after…" Jack trailed off again, aware he was giving way too much away.

Ianto bit at his lip slightly, "I'm sure she's okay Jack… I mean she was with you on the valiant right, so she's obviously -"

"How do you know about that?" Jack asked, his voice tense as he stared at Ianto.

Ianto flushed slightly, "I… I did some research when you were gone. It's just you were on the news as a wanted terrorist and then suddenly the president of the United States was dead and…" He trailed off, looking awkward and Jack sighed. "Well I didn't find much, except you, Martha and the Doctor were all there when the prime minister got shot…"

"Don't look into this anymore okay?" Jack said quietly, "Some stuff… It's safer not to know." He honestly didn't know what it would do to Ianto if something got triggered, could he remembered what had happened that year when technically it had never happened to him at all? Jack didn't fancy chancing it.

Ianto looked thoroughly confused at this point but nodded anyway, "Sure, okay." He murmured.

"You should go home." Jack sighed, "Get some sleep."

"Are you sure? I can wait until the others get in if you want?"

Jack leant forward and squeezed Ianto's knee, "No, you get off. Rest in case we need you later." He murmured.

Ianto put his hand on top of Jack's for a moment before sliding off the desk, "I'll see you later Jack."

"Sleep tight," Jack smiled, picking up the phone as it rang, "Hello? Martha! Fish people what?" Ianto laughed, giving Jack a quick wave as he left the office.

**_.~*~*~*~*~._**

Jack flopped down on Owen's sofa, turning on the television and wrapping his arm around Owen as the man sat next to him, they looked up as Ianto walked in, wearing jogging bottoms and a loose tee-shirt. "Hey, you sleep okay?" Jack asked.

"Like a baby… Well better than a baby because in my experience they don't really sleep all that well." Ianto smirked and Owen laughed. "So I found a decent looking flat. I'm going to see it tomorrow." Ianto said quietly, sitting down in the armchair.

Jack noticed Owen blink, looking surprised, "Oh…" The man murmured, "Well there's no rush. I mean… It's cool to have someone doing the washing up for a change." He added with a laugh.

"I hate to think what'll happen when I leave." Ianto teased back, "Coffee?"

"Please." Owen said, Jack just grinned up at Ianto, laughing as the man rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen, "Gonna be weird without him around." Owen muttered. Jack gave a small nod, wondering why he felt slightly glad at the fact that Ianto had found a flat. Owen leant against Jack, his fingers curling around the man's hand as he watched the television and Jack smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Owen's hair, "You okay?" Owen asked quietly, not looking at Jack.

"Yeah… Why wouldn't I be?"

Owen shrugged, "You just seem kind of tense."

"Tired." Jack replied, wondering when Owen had started to figure him out quite so well.

"You should sleep sometime." Owen chuckled.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Hmm…" He mumbled, closing his eyes as he rested his head against Owen's, pulling a face when the phone rang and Owen pushed him away, standing up and moving off into the bedroom where the sound seemed to be coming from. Jack sat up again, stretching his neck and wincing as it clicked painfully, he gratefully accepted the mug of coffee Ianto handed him a few minutes later and sipped at it slowly, resisting the urge to yawn, he really hadn't been lying when he'd said he was tired.

"So what was Martha saying about fish people?" Ianto asked, sitting back down in the armchair and sliding his feet up under himself.

Jack chuckled, "Well the TARDIS flew off to this planet, it does that sometimes you know, just takes itself off and if you're inside then you're stuck going with it. That's the trouble with sentient spaceships I suppose… Anyway so Martha said they ended up in this mass war between some descendants of humans and some people with like fish heads or something. She said she'd email me a picture…" Jack laughed, looking up as Owen appeared in the doorway, the phone hanging from his hand and a lost expression on his face, "Everything okay?"

"My mum's dead…"

_**.~*~*~*~*~.**_

Jack pulled up in front of Owen's flat, walking briskly up the stairs and pulling out the spare key he'd taken with him earlier, he let himself into the flat quietly, going straight into the living room. Owen was curled up in the armchair, fast asleep, with a blanket draped over him. Ianto, who was sat on the sofa reading, looked over as Jack sat next to him, "How's he doing?" Jack asked quietly, wishing he had been around for Owen, and hating how Torchwood business always seemed to call him away at the worst possible times.

"Seems alright, didn't want to talk about it. He did say he'd have to go to the funeral for his aunt's sake if nothing else." Ianto said, "Did you sort out whatever the problem was?"

"There's a spaceship above Britain, threatening to take over the planet. UNIT's taken over negotiations for now but it's going to be a long week." Jack sighed, glancing over at Owen and hoping he would be able to find the time to support the man through this. "What time's your flat viewing tomorrow?" He asked Ianto.

"Five, but I can rearrange if you need me to."

Jack nodded, knowing it was a possibility, "I think I'm going to get him to bed." He murmured, standing up and shaking Owen's shoulder gently.

"Hmm? Jack, you're back." Owen mumbled, sitting up properly and shrugging the blanket off, "Is everything okay?"

"It'll be fine." Jack said, not wanting to go into details. "Come on." He added, wrapping an arm around Owen and pulling him to his feet, leading him through to the bathroom and handing him his toothbrush, "How are you feeling?" Jack asked quietly, watching Owen closely.

"Fine." The man replied, his shoulders tense as he began to brush his teeth. Jack sighed, squeezing his shoulder and taking the toothbrush off him once he was done, adding some more toothpaste so that he could do his own teeth, he sighed again as Owen left the bathroom without him. Owen was curled up on the side of the bed when Jack reached the room, he quickly stripped down to his briefs and slid in next to the man, wrapping his arms around him tightly. "I'm fine." Owen mumbled again and Jack kissed the top of his head, not saying anything. "It's not like she was a fantastic mother anyway." Owen added quietly, rolling so that he was facing Jack, "I hated her Jack, I really did so… Why does it hurt?"

Jack tightened his grip on the man, trying to figure out what to say, "Your mother treated you very cruelly, it's understandable that you'd feel angry towards her, but she is still your mum and you do still remember the good times before your father left… It's not surprising that it hurts Owen."

"I guess now there's no chance she'll ever… That we'll ever figure it out." Owen muttered finally, "That she'll ever be able to apologise for everything she said."

"I'm sorry babe." Jack whispered, resting his head against Owen's. The man gave a small grunt, moving to kiss Jack and taking the man's hand, sliding it down the front of his pants.

**_.~*~*~*~*~._**

Jack ran his hand over his face, staring down into the Hub where Owen was moodily stabbing at the keys on his laptop. "Are you okay?" Ianto asked quietly, coming up behind the man and handing him a mug of coffee.

"Not really… Unit need me in London." Jack explained.

"Ah." Ianto's eyes also landed on Owen, "When?"

"Tomorrow, for at least a week."

Ianto sighed, watching Jack closely, "The funeral…"

"I know! I know… I just don't see how I can get out of this. It's not something I can just send one of you lot to do for me…" Jack growled, running his hand over his cheek, "But how am I supposed to just let him down?"

"I…" Ianto chewed on his lip, "Owen understands, he knows what it's like…"

Jack moved over to the sofa, slumping down onto it, "He didn't want to go to the funeral alone." He mumbled, feeling guilty for even considering not being there… But what else could he do?

"Well Tosh or I could always go with him, I know it's not the same but… He'll understand Jack, you know he will."

"Yes but understanding isn't the same as liking." Jack muttered, looking back out of the window, down at Owen.


	15. Chapter 15

**_.~*~._**

**Fifteen.**

**_.~*~._**

_Friends and good manners will carry you where money won't go. _

_Margaret Walker_

Jack pulled his phone out of his pocket as soon as the final meeting came to a close, pressing down the button on turn it on and giving the Unit red cap next to him an awkward grin, "Checking on the team." He explained as he stood up and the man laughed, turning to gather his papers as Jack quickly left the room, waiting for his phone to load as he headed towards the car. It buzzed three times as he climbed into the driver's seat and he quickly read the texts, one from Martha and another from Alice, he ignored them in favour of the one from Ianto, swearing under his breath as he read it.

_His dad was at the funeral. Owen's wouldn't speak to him, he's insisting on going out tonight. Don't worry, I'll look after him. Ianto X_

Jack sighed, leaning his head against the steering wheel for a moment before looking back at the text, it had been sent three hours ago, he bit at his lower lip before flicking through the menu to call Ianto. The man picked up a few seconds later, pounding club music in the background.

"Jack! Give me a minute!" He called and there was rustling before the music faded slightly and Jack could hear him more clearly, "How was the meet -"

"Is Owen okay?" Jack interrupted quickly, ignoring Ianto's own question.

There was a slight pause and then "I don't think so, he's very drunk… But I'll get him home okay. When will you be back?"

"If I drive straight through then about four am."

"Well I'm going to try and get him home soon so hopefully he'll be asleep when you get here."

Jack nodded before realising that Ianto couldn't see him, "Yeah… Thanks. I'll see you later, or tomorrow I guess." He murmured.

"Bye." Ianto called down the phone and then all Jack could hear was the dialling tone.

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~._**

Jack woke up just in time to see Owen stumbling off the bed and racing from the room, the bathroom door slamming a few seconds later. Jack pulled himself off the bed, Owen to the bathroom and kneeling next to the man beside the toilet, his hand stroking Owen's neck as he vomited. "There we go…" Jack murmured gently, "It'll be okay."

"When did you get back?" Owen asked quietly, wiping at his mouth and leaning back against Jack who reached over to flush the toilet quickly.

"Half three, didn't want to disturb you." Jack said, pressing a kiss to Owen's head, "I'm sorry I couldn't be there."

"S'fine, work comes first." Owen mumbled, moving away from Jack slightly and using the basin to pull himself up, "Might go back to bed…"

Jack nodded, "Want me to come?"

"If you want, I'm sleeping though." Owen said, apparently assuming Jack wanted sex.

Jack sighed, "That's fine babe, I'll just go get you a bowl and a glass of water." He murmured, kissing Owen's head again as the man picked up his toothbrush. Jack moved into the kitchen and was surprised to find Ianto in there, looking blankly out of the window, "Alright?" Jack asked and the man jumped, spinning around and looking at Jack with wide eyes, "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Jack frowned, "I'm just getting Owen some water."

"How's he feeling?" Ianto asked quietly, moving so that Jack could get to the sink.

"Hungover." Jack replied, filling a glass with water and placing it on the table top, turning back to Ianto who was once again staring out of the window, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Ianto said quickly, "Umm I'm gonna head in early, get some paper work finished."

Jack frowned slightly and nodded, "Okay, I might be in later, but obviously call me if you need anything." He murmured, squeezing Ianto's shoulder and frowning even more as the man tensed, "You know if you ever need to talk… Well it's been a tough month or so right?" He offered.

"Thanks Jack." Ianto muttered, grabbing his bag off the chair, "I'll see you later." And with that he left, the front door closing with a gentle click.

Jack sighed and picked up the glass of water he'd put down, he reached under the sink and pulled out the spare washing up bowl, taking it back into the bedroom with him in case Owen needed to vomit again. He slid back into the bed, putting the bowl on the floor and the glass down on the bedside table, wrapping his arm around Owen and pressing a kiss to the man's hair. "Ianto gone?" Owen asked with a mumble.

"Yeah…" Jack paused, wondering if he should mention the strange mood the man had been in.

"Scott was at the club last night."

"What?" Jack sat up straight, "He didn't try anything did he?"

Owen sat up too, shaking his head, "He didn't see us. Ianto freaked as soon as he noticed him so we came home."

"I hope he's okay." Jack murmured, having seen how messed up Ianto had been when he'd left Scott he could only imagine how much seeing him again would affect him.

"I kissed him." Owen said quietly and Jack blinked at him, wondering what the hell he'd missed whilst he'd been at UNIT, "Well he was sad and I was drunk so it seemed like the best thing to do at the time." Owen said, ducking his head, "He laughed at me." He added with a small, embarrassed smile.

Jack chuckled, "Sensible boy that Ianto." He teased, leaning over and kissing Owen lightly, "How you feeling?"

"My head hurts…" Owen said, leaning back against the pillows and sighing slightly, his eyes trained on the duvet as he picked at some fluff, "Why was he there Jack?"

Jack assumed he was talking about his father, "Maybe he wanted to see you… To make amends."

"It's a bit late for that." Owen muttered bitterly before slumping slightly, "Maybe I should have spoken to him… I don't even have his details anymore."

"Ianto picked them up." Jack admitted, having been told so when he'd got home that morning and accidentally woken Ianto up by forgetting his key.

"Oh." Owen frowned.

"There's no set of rules for this Owen, take your time and think about it yeah?" Jack murmured, kissing the man again and smiling into the kiss when Owen wrapped his arm around him.

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~._**

"Owen said he kissed you." Jack said, leaning against the kitchen counter and smirking at Ianto who turned bright red.

The man turned away from Jack, busying himself with the coffee machine, "He was drunk and thought it would make me happy or something."

"He said you'd seen Scott…"

Ianto slumped slightly, "Yeah." He whispered, tensing as Tosh walked in.

Jack moved forward and squeezed Ianto's shoulder, "Come talk if you want." He said softly before leaving the kitchen, unsurprised when Ianto came into his office ten minutes later carrying two mugs of coffee. Ianto sat down in the chair opposite Jack, handing him one of the mugs and sipping from his own, "How are you doing?" Jack asked gently, watching Ianto closely.

The man lowered his eyes, tracing his finger along the edge of his mug, "He terrifies me… How stupid is that? We face aliens threatening the entire planet on pretty much a weekly basis an I'm far more scared of my ex-boyfriend than I am of them…"

"It's a lot more difficult when you've loved and trusted someone." Jack said quietly, leaning across the desk to take Ianto's hand.

"I really wanted him to change… He's not a bad person."

"Ianto -"

"I know he's got a temper but… He could be nice too." Ianto murmured.

Jack sighed, "I know babe." He said softly and Ianto looked up, his expression confused for a second before he shrugged slightly.

"Why can no one ever love me?" Ianto whispered and Jack squeezed his hand softly.

"People love you, your sister… her kids, your friends. All of us here. And I'm pretty damn sure Lisa loved you a hell of a lot."

Ianto slumped slightly, "Sometimes I miss her so much."

"I know." Jack murmured, his mind on everyone he himself had ever lost, they sat in silence for a moment, both of them caught up in the past before Jack sighed, "It'll be okay."

Ianto nodded slowly, "Yeah." He murmured, giving Jack a weak smile.

"How was that flat of yours? I never asked." Jack asked, deciding a change of subject might be better for both of them.

Ianto pulled a face, "Shit, Guess I'll be stuck at Owen's for a while."

"Well that's okay isn't it?" Jack asked, running his thumb over Ianto's palm soothingly and looking up as Owen walked into the office flopping down on the sofa and looking at them both, raising his eyebrows. "How are you feeling?" Jack asked, sending Ianto an amused look when the man tugged his hand away as if they'd been doing something illicit and not talking about Scott and flat searches.

"Tired mainly." Owen said, wrinkling his nose, "But I was bored at home. So figured I'd see if you guys were nearly done and if we could go out for dinner or something, for a change."

Jack nodded, "Sounds like a plan to me." He said, pulling a face as his phone rang, "Hello?"

"_Dad, did you get my text?"_

"Oh yes, sorry! It's been so busy." Jack apologised, waving the other men out of his office, they left without comment, apparently assuming it was an important, private, earth saving call.

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~.**_

Jack flopped down on the sofa, pulling a laughing Owen down next to him and kissing him gently, listening to the sound of Ianto moving around in the kitchen, making the coffee's that they probably shouldn't really have been drinking at that time of night. "Was nice to go out." Owen said happily, kissing Jack again, his hand sliding around to the man's hair, tugging at it as he bit down gently on Jack's bottom lip.

Jack moaned lightly and felt Owen smirk into the kiss, he tightened his own grip on the other man's hair, tugging him away, "Tease." Jack growled before laughing and pressing a sloppy kiss to Owens lips, leaning back against the cushions of the sofa as Ianto walked back in. Owen leant against him, his hand sliding next to Jack and into the pocket of his trousers, squeezing at his thigh and Jack sucked in a breath, moving his own hand to grab at Owen's. "Stop it!" He hissed so that Ianto couldn't hear, Owen just laughed and accepted the mug Ianto gave him, grinning cheekily at Jack when the man turned away. Jack rolled his eyes, glad that Owen's mood had improved since that morning, although curious as to why the man was so happy all of a sudden. Ianto placed his own mug down on the coffee table and headed down the hallway, into his bedroom, Jack knew he was probably changing out of his suit into something more comfortable, which he always did as soon as he got home. Owen leant over and put his mug down, turning back to Jack and kissing him again, Jack stroked his hand through Owen's hair, panting a series of small kisses along the man's lips before swiping at them with his tongue, "Sorry I couldn't be there yesterday." He murmured as he pulled back, his hand stroking along Owen's neck.

"It's fine, it's work. It's what we do." Owen whispered, diving back in for another kiss. Jack pulled back as he heard the television go on and he turned, giving Ianto a sheepish smile and getting an amused one in return, "What are we watching?" Owen asked, his fingers curling around Jack's.

"Absolute crap." Ianto replied as he flicked through the channels. "There's nothing good on."

"Never is… Watch a film?" Owen offered, "You can choose." Ianto raised an eyebrow and Owen shrugged, "'M too lazy to move." Ianto snorted, pulling himself up and out of the armchair, moving over to the dvd case and bending down to look properly. "Nice arse." Owen murmured appreciatively and Jack elbowed him in the ribs, "What? I'm being honest." Jack had to admit the man was right, and the blush spreading up Ianto's neck was honestly adorable, but he still gave him a reproachful look, wondering what on earth he was playing at.

"Bourne Identity?" Ianto asked quietly, waving the box at them.

Jack had never heard of it but Owen seemed interested and nodded, "Good choice." Ianto moved across the room, sliding the disk into the dvd player and flicking the right switches before moving towards the armchair.

"Sit with us? You'll get a better view." Owen offered, moving up along the sofa slightly, Jack frowned at him, this was getting strange… What exactly was it that Owen wanted?

_**.~*~*~.**_

"So what was all that about earlier hmm? Jack asked, sliding his hand over Owen's naked stomach.

"All what?" Owen asked innocently, his breath catching as Jack's hand slid lower.

Jack raise an eyebrow, "All that flirting with Ianto."

"Jealous?" Owen smirked, his hips thrusting upwards into Jack's touch as Jack's fingers brushed across his skin.

Jack sighed, "He's got a lot going on Owen, don't mess with him, please." He said, his hand stilling.

"I'm not messing, I'm trying to cheer him up. He said he couldn't see how anyone would want him after what happened with Scott… I'm just proving people do."

"But do you really want him?" Jack asked seriously.

Owen frowned, "I… I don't… I want you." He said after a moment and Jack paused, trying to make sense of all of this, "Like now!" Owen added impatiently, thrusting his hips again.

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~._**


	16. Chapter 16

**.~*~.**

**Sixteen.**

**.~*~.**

_What strange creatures brothers are!_

_Jane Austen._

Gwen dropped them off at home, stating that Jack didn't look fit to drive, and they made it up the steps into the flat, collapsing in a tangle of limbs on the, far too small, sofa. "Oh god." Jack whispered after a moment, turning to Owen and staring at him, "If you hadn't got out of that building…"

"But I did, and I'm okay, and Tosh'll be okay too, she'll be out of the hospital soon enough. And Ianto and Gwen are okay. You're okay." Owen murmured, kissing Jack's temple softly.

"Gray…"

"Shh." Owen whispered, "Come on, you need to sleep."

"Ianto -"

"I'm right here." Ianto murmured, "I'll go make you something warm to drink, you go to bed, you need the sleep."

Jack didn't argue as Owen helped him up and into the bedroom, stripping him down to his briefs and helping him into bed, "Tosh okay?" He asked quietly, holding onto Owen's hand.

Owen nodded, kissing Jack gently, "Tosh'll be fine." He said again, pulling his own clothes off and tugging some tracksuit bottoms on, sliding into the bed beside Jack and pressing their bodies together, "And you are too. We all are."

"He's my brother." Jack whispered, his mind drifting off to Gray, wondering where it had all gone wrong.

"It wasn't your fault Jack, he's not well in the head, but that wasn't your fault."

"I let him go."

"You were a child." Owen said softly, kissing Jack's temple, "You were just a kid Jack…"

"But…"

"Shh." Owen whispered, pulling Jack into a sitting position as Ianto walked in, carrying three mugs of what smelt like hot chocolate.

"You're not hurt?" Jack asked quietly, looking at Ianto as the man put the mugs down on the bedside table.

Ianto shook his head, sitting on the edge of the bed and rummaging through the chest of drawers for a sweater when he saw Jack shiver slightly, "I'm alright." He said, helping the man into the jumper and glancing at Owen before handing Jack one of the mugs, "How are you feeling?"

"I… Can we open a window?" Jack asked quietly, the room feeling close after all those years underground, even if he had been frozen for the last few hundred. Ianto went and opened one of the windows, moving back over to the bed and picking his own mug up, "Do you need anything else?" He asked gently.

"Don't go."

"Huh?"

"Stay, please." Jack murmured, his eyes closing as he leant back against the pillow, feeling someone remove the mug from his hand. "Stay tonight." He added.

There was a slight pause and then Ianto sat down on the edge of the bed again, "Okay." He murmured, his fingers sliding through Jack's hair, "I'll stay. Just let me put some pyjamas on."

"Don't go!" Jack breathed, grabbing Ianto's arm as he felt the man move away.

"I's okay Jack." Owen said, his fingers replacing Ianto's in Jack's hair, "Ianto won't go. He can borrow a pair of your jogging pants." Ianto nodded, tangling his fingers with Jack's for a second before sliding off the bed, Jack listened to the sound of him stripping off his clothes and opened one eye, watching as Ianto tugged some jogging bottoms on, on top of his briefs. Jack's eyes closed again as he spotted the bruise forming on Ianto's arm, he'd been through so much these past few months only to have to go through more pain, because of Gray, because of Jack…

"I'm sorry." He croaked, squeezing his eyes even more tightly closed.

"Jack, stop it. Stop blaming yourself!" Owen sounded frustrated and from the deep sigh that followed Jack could tell that Ianto had put his hand on the man's arm, calming him.

"Get some sleep, we'll talk tomorrow." Ianto said softly and Jack heard Owen hum in agreement before moving.

He opened his eyes just in time to see their lips meet in a gentle kiss, directly in front of his face, and smiled to himself, "My boys." Jack murmured and they moved apart, turning to him.

"Go to sleep Jack, everything'll be okay." Ianto whispered again, stroking Jack's hand as Owen nodded, smiling at the man as Jack felt his eyes drift shut again.

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~.**_

Jack woke up the next morning with the taste of dirt in his mouth and sat up quickly, grabbing the mug off the bedside table and swigging from it, pulling a face at the cold, far too sweet, hot chocolate. He felt an arm wrap around his waist and smiled, looking down, his eyes widening slightly as he saw Ianto instead of Owen, then he remembered the night before. "Morning." Owen said softly from the doorway and Jack gave him a weak smile, "I just called Tosh, she said to tell you that she's absolutely fine, they're letting her go in a few days and we can go and visit her later. She also said to tell you that none of this is your fault so stop beating yourself up."

"What did you say to her?" Jack scowled and Owen rolled his eyes.

"Nothing, didn't need to, she knows you too well." The man said, moving into the room and sliding onto the bed beside Jack, glancing briefly at Ianto's arm which was still curled around Jack.

"I didn't want to wake him." Jack murmured, smiling lightly as Owen leant his head against Jack's shoulder. "He looks so peaceful when he's asleep, you all do…" He paused, his fingers trailing over Owen's neck, "Tosh is really okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine Jack, bit of pain obviously but they've got her on painkillers and she's all stitched up."

"Good." Jack whispered, "I… I couldn't bear losing any of you."

Owen sat up slightly, turning to look at Jack, "Well you didn't, you didn't lose any of us." He said quietly, running a hand over Jack's cheek, "We'll go visit Tosh later yeah?"

"Okay." Jack nodded, turning as Ianto let out a small whine, his fingers curling and his nails digging in to Jack's skin, Jack moved his hand, stroking his thumb over Ianto's knuckles until the man released his grip slightly, "It's okay." Jack murmured, glancing at Owen who was watching him with a frown, "He gets dreams…" Jack explained quietly, "But he calms down pretty quick…"

"I forget you know all this about him." Owen said quietly, looking down at Ianto who had now relaxed. Jack paused, wondering what Owen was thinking,

"Last night…" He prompted.

"It's okay." Owen said quickly and Jack frowned, wondering what the man meant, "It was a long day, a really crappy day, it's not surprising you had dreams…" Jack winced, so he'd had nightmares, and probably woken Owen up with them, "I just… It's really okay." Owen added uncomfortably, watching Jack carefully, "And if you want to talk about what happened…"

"I don't!" Jack said, "Not yet." He added quietly when he saw a hurt expression flit across Owen's face. "You kissed Ianto!" Jack blurted out, wincing at his own bluntness, he had been going to go for a softer approach but his desire to get the conversation away from Gray had overridden that.

"Uh… Yeah." Owen muttered, glancing down at Ianto. "I did." He added before looking away uncomfortably.

"It was kind of hot." Jack teased, hoping to ease some of the tension radiating off the other man.

"You were half asleep."

"Which is why it was only kind of hot." Jack grinned, pleased when Owen smiled, even as he rolled his eyes. "You've been flirting with him too…" Jack added.

Owen sighed, "Do you want breakfast?" He asked, rolling off the bed and moving into the kitchen.

Jack nodded to himself and made to follow the man, stopping when he felt Ianto stir again and sit up, "Morning."

Ianto gave a low groan, rubbing his face before squinting at Jack, "Hi." He mumbled after a moment, giving a large yawn. Jack chuckled and Ianto gave a small smile in reply, "How are you?" He asked quietly, looking incredibly concerned.

"Coping." Jack replied shortly, "I think Owen said he was making breakfast." He added and Ianto nodded, smiling at him.

"Well hopefully he's not cooking it."

"Fuck off Jones!" Owen yelled from the kitchen, moving towards the bedroom to scowl at the man "We've only got bread in anyway."

"Well even you can't mess that up." Ianto grinned, yelping as Owen flung himself onto the bed, jabbing him in the ribs.

"I'm a fucking amazing cook!" Owen defended, snorting as Ianto winced and shoved him off, grabbing him at the last minute to stop him falling off the bed. Owen moved, plonking himself back down on the bed, in between Jack and Ianto, and grinning at them, "Could go out for breakfast."

"Hmm."

"Jack?"

"I…" Jack pulled a face, "I'm not so hungry, and I have to sort some stuff at the Hub, you guys go though... Have fun." He added, sliding off the bed and looking around for his trousers, he looked up and smiled when he felt Owen's hand on his arm.

"Jack." Ianto started softly, moving closer to the two, "Don't go to the hub… If you want some time alone then go for a walk or something, to the beach or up some roof… Just take some time away from the Hub for a bit."

Jack let out a huff of breathe, knowing the man was right, "I… I'll just take a walk." He murmured, smiling slightly as Owen kissed his neck before sitting back down on the bed, watching as Jack got dressed.

.~*~*~*~*~*~.

Jack flung his coat over the back of the sofa, moving towards the sound of laughter coming from the kitchen. He found Ianto stood by the window, sipping a beer and watching with amusement as Owen apparently tried to prove his earlier point that he was an amazing cook. "So takeaway for dinner then?"

"Jack!" Owen spun around, grinning when he saw the man before scowling, "Piss off! I can cook." He added, tossing a tea towel at Ianto when the man snorted. "How are you?" Owen asked softly, watching Jack carefully as he sat down by the table.

"I… I went to see Tosh, she's doing great, took her some flowers." Jack said, dodging the question.

"Good, that's great!" Ianto grinned, leaning back against the wall, his eyes flicking over to the frying pan on the stove as Owen moved, picking up his own bottle of beer. Jack had also been to visit Alice, spending several hours sat on the living room floor with Stephen and his latest Lego models; he didn't mention this to Owen and Ianto.

"What have you two been up to?" Jack asked, sitting down at the table and watching as Owen stirred whatever was in the pan.

"I popped into the hub to feed the weevils and Myfanwy." Owen said quickly, glancing at Jack who felt his chest tightening, "And Ianto went to see his sister." He added, seeming to want to get the conversation away from the hub.

Jack nodded, "That's nice. Is everything okay there?" He asked Owen, trying to keep his voice steady, trying not to think of Gray in those freezers.

"Fine." Owen said, splashing some soy sauce into the pan, "It's all fine." He said, looking over at Jack and giving him a small smile; Jack felt that tight feeling in his chest again but he couldn't tell if it was gratitude or irritation at the fact that Owen was trying to protect him. Owen grabbed a fork off the drying rack, sticking it into the pan before tasting the stir fry and pulling an impressed face before offering a forkful to Ianto.

"Not bad." The man said when he had finished chewing, "But I'd be more impressed if it hadn't come out of a packet!" He added with a laugh, moving quickly as Owen swatted at him with a tea towel.

"Piss off!" Owen pouted, turning to Jack, "See how he bullies me?!" His grin faltering slightly when Jack only nodded, not joining in the laughter.

Jack rose, moving over to the cupboard and pulling out the bottle of whisky he knew was there, he poured it out into three glasses, not bothering to ask if they wanted any, and sat back down as Owen put a plate of food in front of him. "Thanks." Jack said, eating was honestly the last thing he felt like doing right now but he obligingly took a forkful. It tasted surprisingly good and he gave a nod, he mumbled a "Nice" and got a small smile in response. They ate in silence, moving into the living room when they finished and Jack topped up their glasses as Owen flicked through the television channels.

.~*~*~*~*~*~.

_Notes: If anyone's still reading this then sorry for the stupidly long wait (2 years!)./ I Had a lot of changes in my own life! But I'm back and I promise the next updates will be quicker._

_Once again please please leave a review, it's always amazing to hear what people think of the story. _

_And thank you so much for all the reviews and support since this story started. __You guys give me the strength to keep writing._


	17. Chapter 17

**.~*~.**

**Seventeen.**

**.~*~.**

_Guilt: the gift that keeps on giving._

_Erma Bombeck_

.~.~.~.

Jack was back on the Valiant, screaming and pulling against the chains, except it wasn't the Master stood there laughing at him this time but Gray. "You deserve everything you get..."

"Jack!" Owen's voice cut through Jack's dream, his hands forcefully shaking Jack's shoulders as he screamed his way into consciousness, bucking up against Owen, trying to get him off, to get the Master's hands away from his shoulders, from around his neck…

"Sorry." Was Jack's first coherent thought when he had finally stopped shaking and screaming.

"Don't be stupid." Owen sighed and Jack looked up at him, noting how tired the man looked, his eyes flickered across the room to where Ianto was stood in the doorway, looking concerned.

Jack pulled himself up, moving his shoulders away from Owen's grip, "I need a shower."

Owen ignored him, sitting down on the bed and swinging his legs up so that he was beside Jack, "We could go for a walk today if you'd like?" He offered.

Jack paused, "I... I don't think so." He muttered, hating the way Owen's face dropped.

"Oh." Owen's lips wrinkled slightly. Jack knew he should explain that he needed space right now but instead he moved off the bed, heading down the hall and closing the bathroom door tightly behind himself and trying to ignore the hum of voices that followed his departure. Jack turned the shower on, standing underneath it and letting the water cascade around him as he zoned out, he tried to focus solely on the feeling of the water hitting his skin but his mind kept going back to Gray, the way he had looked at Jack with such anger and disgust… Jack squeezed his eyes shut tightly, his hands forming fists as he worked to try and clear his mind, trying to focus instead on something else, something happy. Owen and Ianto both flickered through his thoughts; images of that kiss between the two last night almost instantly followed by the image of Owen's face as Jack had walked away a few minutes ago. He let out a huff of air, blowing droplets of water away from him as he did so. Owen and Ianto were good with each other, he thought, looking out for each other when things were tough… When Jack upset them… He was pulled from his self-pity as his mobile rang in the pocket of his jogging bottoms where they were thrown on the floor and Jack pulled a face, stepping out of the shower cubicle and splashing water everywhere as he frowned at the caller ID. Martha Jones.

He pressed the green button. "Alright." Jack sighed.

"Jack… I called Tosh to get a double opinion on something..." Martha started.

"She told you what happened then?"

"Not as such, just that something had and she was in hospital. She said you were pretty badly affected. I just wanted to say... Well you know where I am. Mum too, if you need to talk."

"I don't." Jack lied.

"Do you still have his telephone number?" Martha asked quietly, apparently understanding who Jack was willing to talk to.

"Yes."

"He wouldn't mind."

"I know." Jack muttered, and he did really but still there was something stopping him from picking up the phone and just calling, some bitter seed deep inside him reminding him that the Doctor had abandoned him once before; how could he trust him.

There was a short pause and then Martha said, "I'll let you go, but please if you do need anything then just ask."

"I will. You take care Martha Jones."

"Bye Jack." He felt strangely alone when Martha hung up, despite not wanting to speak to the woman, and sank down onto the edge of the bath, pulling a face as the corner stuck into his backside painfully. He could hear Owen and Ianto talking from the living room and closed his eyes, wanting to block them out, what he needed was peace and quiet, Jack decided. Maybe a walk would do him good...

.~*~*~*~*~*~.

He wasn't drunk. Well okay maybe he was a little drunk Jack conceded as he fumbled about in his pockets for the key to Owen's flat. He had spent another few hours at Alice's, only leaving when she had asked what had happened to upset him and then got annoyed when he wouldn't respond. Jack had then taken himself to the nearest pub and drank as much whisky as he possibly could in the shortest space of time possible which had seemed like a good idea at the time but was now proving otherwise. Finally he pulled the key from his pocket triumphantly and shoved it into the door, stumbling his way into the flat and crashing into things as quietly as possible. Owen and Ianto were sat on the sofa, Owen curled up into a tight ball, fast asleep, and Ianto sat beside him, his hand on Owen's knee but his gaze following Jack as he moved into the room and flopped down onto the armchair. "Good day?" Jack asked, trying not to slur his words.

Ianto shrugged, "He was worried about you."

"Were you?" Jack asked and the man shrugged again. "Or were you more worried about him?" Jack added with a sneer and Ianto raised a warning eyebrow even as his cheeks flushed. "You can shag him if you'd like." Jack said, trying to sound casual.

Ianto's face contorted instantly and when he finally spoke, several moments later, his voice shook with anger, "Fuck you Jack." He stood up, almost knocking Owen from the sofa in his haste to do so, and stormed from the room, slamming his bedroom door behind him in a clear attempt to show how furious he was.

Jack wrinkled his nose and watched as Owen opened his eyes, "Wha- … Jack, you're back!" He said happily, a huge grin appearing on his face and making Jack's heart tighten slightly.

"Ianto's a nice person." He said quietly, thinking that he and Owen would be better off together.

"Yes..." Owen frowned, "Where did that come from?" He asked with a laugh, looking even more confused as Jack stood up.

"I need to go to bed before I'm sick." He muttered and Owen snorted, also rising and following Jack through the hall towards his bedroom.

.~*~*~*~*~*~.

Jack screwed his eyes shut against the light streaming through the window; he winced at the pounding in his skull. He never got hangovers so why on earth was he starting now? Jack thought with a pout. "What is with you today? You're well grumpy." He heard Owen snap from the living room and pulled a face, he couldn't bear the thought of listening to them arguing. "Is this to do with whatever made you slam your door last night? I know Jack was probably a jerk but he was drunk... And he's got a lot going on..." Owen defended and Jack winced, remembering Ianto's response to his suggestion last night.

"He... He just said something that reminded me of Scott." Ianto said after a moment and Jack scrunched up his nose, trying to figure out how that worked. Thinking hurt however and so he cleared his head, listening to the sound of the two men moving into the kitchen, the kettle turning on. He needed to get out of here. Jack pulled himself up off the bed and grabbed his clothes from where he had chucked them untidily the night before. Two minutes later he was sneaking out of the front door, not wanting a confrontation. He grabbed the keys to Owen's car on the way out, heading in the direction of the bay before he'd even realise he was. At first Jack wandered around upstairs, turning on the main computer and flicking around, checking out the recent rift activity and trying to pretend that everything was normal, yet however much he tried he couldn't take his mind off Gray and within ten minutes of entering the hub Jack found himself in front of the freezers, staring at the drawer containing his younger brother. For a brief moment Jack considered waking Gray but he knew deep down it would be pointless. Gray would almost definitely overpower him and try to continue with his quest to destroy Jack's life. He couldn't put his team at risk like that. Jack took a deep breathe, hating how things had turned out and hating himself for letting go of Gray's hand… He sank to the floor in front of the freezers, his hands coming up to his head to grasp at his hair as he bit back a sob. Images of Gray as a child came rushing back to him; the pair of them in the kitchen, throwing baking ingredients at each other as their parents watched, laughing. Little Gray rushing down the road to greet Aunt River, their parents lover, named for the famous time travelling prisoner Professor River Song. Jack squeezed his eyes shut against the memories and the tears which threatened to fall; perhaps Owen and Ianto had been right when they had told him not to come here so soon. He wasn't sure how long he sat there on the cold marble floor, eventually, when the numbness in his backside got too much to bear, Jack hauled himself up and wandered up the stairs, into the main area of the hub.

He was just flicking through the computer, anything to get his mind off Gray lying there downstairs, when the cog door wheeled open and Ianto walked in, raising an eyebrow at Jack. "Owen's gone to check with Tosh at the hospital but I knew you'd be here." The man said quietly, walking over to stand by Jack who nodded slowly. He felt a tug of something at the thought that, even after everything, Ianto still knew how his mind worked. Owen knew him well enough but it was Ianto who really understood this side of Jack, the self-hatred that coursed through him, the chronic guilt... "What was it like? Growing up?" Ianto asked suddenly, "I always wanted a brother, 'stead I got stuck with Rhiannon." He added and Jack rolled his eyes, knowing that for all Ianto's talk the man truly loved his sister.

"It was..." He trailed off, his voice catching, "He was younger than me and I was so protective... If anyone upset him I'd beat them." He gave a wry smile at that, recalled the numerous punishments from his parents following altercations with Gray's bullies. "But I wasn't there when he needed me the most."

Ianto's hand reached out and grabbed Jack's arm, spinning him around to look at him face on, "That wasn't your fault Jack." He said fiercly, "We can't always protect the people we love, sometimes bad stuff happens to them and there's nothing you can do. Yes it sucks but it's not your fault." He looked so desperate, so determined that Jack felt himself nodding along.

"I know that." He whispered, "I just wish..." And then Ianto's hand was in his hair, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"You're one of the best men I know." He murmured, his lips moving against the skin on Jack's neck and sending a shudder of pleasure through him. Then Ianto pressed a soft kiss to Jack's neck and Jack felt his breathe catch, "Sorry." Ianto whispered and Jack could feel his face heating up as he pulled back.

"Don't be." Before he had time to question himself Jack was kissing the welsh man, his lips were hard and bruising and Ianto clawed at his back as Jack pushed him backwards into the wall, thrusting his thigh in between Ianto's legs. Jack's hand moved to clutch at Ianto's hair as he rutted against his legs. Then came the sound of the door rolling back. Owen. Jack pulled back, breathing heavily, not wanting to turn around, not wanting to see the hurt and anger on the other man's face. Ianto's hand stroked up Jack's back, suddenly gentle and Jack felt his head dropping forwards onto the man's shoulder. That was when the tears came, angry, bitter, loud sobs that shook his whole body. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He pleaded, although whether speaking to Gray, Owen or to Ianto he wasn't sure.

"You're okay." Ianto murmured, clutching him tightly, his hand stroking up and down on Jack's back as the man coated his shoulder in a damp layer of tears and snot.

Then Owen's hand joined Ianto's on his back, "Come on." He said softly, "Let's go home."

.~*~*~*~*~*~.


	18. Chapter 18

**.~*~.**

**Eighteen.**

**.~*~.**

_"There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment." _

_― Sarah Dessen, The Truth About Forever_

.~.~.~.

Jack was alone in bed when he woke the next morning and a quick feel of Owen's side of the bed showed him that he had been for hours, if not all night. Last night Ianto had disappeared almost as soon as they were back in the flat and Owen had undressed Jack and put him into bed, staying with him until he was asleep, every time Jack had tried to apologise Owen had simply told him that it was okay and to get some sleep. Jack sighed and pulled himself up from the bed, nabbing a pair of Owen's undies from the drawer beside him before adding through to the living room. Owen was sprawled out on the sofa, a small blanket draped over him and the television muted, he was snoring gently and hugging one of the pillows and Jack felt a small smile cross his face at how peaceful the man seemed, he bent down and pressed a small kiss to Owen's head, straightening the blanket out and feeling guilty for how he had treated the younger man these past few days. He moved into the kitchen, finding Ianto stood there drinking a large glass of water as he looked out of the window. "Oh… Hey." The man nodded when Jack walked in and Jack nodded back, pretending not to notice the reddening of Ianto's cheeks and neck. "Owen stayed up late… He didn't want to disturb you." Ianto said and Jack gave a tight smile, wondering why Ianto felt the need to tell him that, he was probably concerned that Jack thought Owen was angry with him… Which probably meant that Owen was angry.

"I fucked up." He sighed under his breath.

Ianto shrugged putting down his empty glass, "It happens." He said gently.

Jack pulled a face, watching as Ianto went up onto his tiptoes and leant over the sink to open the small window, "The other night…What I said to you…"

"Forget it."

"No I…" Jack trailed off, not sure how to explain what he had meant by what he had said, "I… I heard you say it reminded you of Scott."

Ianto tensed, his neck flushing even more, "I don't want to talk about that right now." He said stiffly, before turning to look at Jack, his expression contemplative, "We all have difficult times Jack… We understand…"

"Yeah." Jack let out a deep sigh, looking at Ianto's frown lines and wondering how they seemed so much deeper than they had even last week, he scowled down at the floor, hating himself.

"Andy called…" Ianto started and Jack's head shot up, "The police picked up a young creature. Looks a bit like a cactus…. Vinvocci we think." Ianto said, tapping at his phone and showing Jack an image of what certainly appeared to be a vinvocci, a very young one. "Gwen's gone to collect it. Andy's kept it between himself and one other officer who already appears aware of us so we aren't bothering with retcon. Unless you disagree." Ianto said tactfully and Jack shook his head, "It appears to be distressed so we were thinking of contacting Unit to see if we can get it home as soon as possible."

Jack shook his head again, "No, don't involve Unit." He murmured, "I know someone else who can help."

_.~*~*~*~*~*~._

Jack knew instantly when the TARDIS had landed; if the noise didn't give it away then his sudden ability to understand what the young vinvocci in his arms was screaming did. "I want to go home! Let me go! Please!"

"I promise we'll take you home. We're here to help." Jack said quickly, knowing that with the TARDIS translation system around them the young thing would understand him too.

The vinvocci shut up as soon as Jack spoke, frowning up at him now and Jack also looked up as he saw a pair of converse walking towards him, "Jack! This our little traveller?"

"Yeah... Thanks for coming."

"Don't be daft. This is Donna." The Doctor smiled, nodding to his new companion who stood next to him, glowering at him as she dripped water all over the floor, Jack raised an eyebrow, "Long story. Could Donna use a shower and a towel whilst I take this little sweetheart home?"

"Sure." Jack chuckled, handing over the vinvocci, "What's up with the ones in the TARDIS?"

"Someone annoyed her so she shut them down!" Donna snapped, and Jack snorted as the Doctor attempted to look innocent.

The time lord tilted his head, watching Jack closely, "You okay?" He asked, "I'll be back in two minutes yeah?"

"Okay." Jack nodded, watching as the TARDIS disappeared again, taking the Doctor and the vinvocci with her.

"He's younger than I thought." Ianto remarked from beside him.

"Oh please, Space man's 900." Donna laughed and Ianto grinned back at her, handing her a towel and showing her to the bathroom.

Owen flopped down onto the sofa, "You want us to amuse Donna so you can talk to your mate?" He asked, "Can get Gwen to do girly shit with her."

Jack gave a huff of laughter, "Yeah." He nodded, "Thanks. Look last night I -"

"It's okay."

"No it's not I -"

"I snogged that girl when we argued that time." Owen pointed out with a shrug.

"Yeah but she wasn't… Ianto." Jack finished weakly, not sure what point he was trying to make.

Owen nodded, "Probably makes mine worse." He said calmly, "Let's face it; he's ours. Isn't he?" He murmured, before heading in the direction of the kitchen as the TARDIS reappeared.

_.~*~*~*~*~*~._

"You look much better." Gwen murmured into his ear as she pressed a kiss to Jack's cheek, "You call if you need anything okay, all of you." She added, stepping back and smiling at Owen and Ianto before leaving.

"Takeaway?" Owen asked, stretching his arms up above his head for a moment before rolling his shoulders.

"Sounds good." Jack smiled, looking up at Ianto who seemed unsure of himself, "Joining us?"

The man looked over at Owen with a slightly raised eyebrow before nodding, "Sure. I'll go and pick it up. The usual?"

"Thanks." Jack said, watching as the man picked up his jacket and left, the door clicking closed behind him. Jack felt himself smile as Owen moved beside him, wrapping his hand around Jack's wrist and turning him so that he could kiss him properly on the lips.

"Gwen's right, you do look better." The man murmured as he pulled away, smiling his own smile as he dropped Jack's wrist and sat down on the sofa.

Jack gave a small nod as he sat beside him, "I do feel better." He murmured, sliding his hand under Owen's arm, "Sorry I've been so -"

"Don't be a tit." Owen interrupted and Jack snorted, leaning down to press another kiss to the man's lips, revelling in the way they parted almost instantly. Owen's hand slid up Jack's back as the kiss deepened and Jack raised himself up, pushing Owen back into the arm of the sofa as he knelt over him, his own hands playing with the hem of Owen's tee-shirt. It was only when Owen ground his hips upwards that Jack pulled away reluctantly, running his hand over Owen's hair before ducking down to press a kiss to his forehead and moving back over to his own side of the sofa, chuckling as Owen sat up and raised an eyebrow whilst pouting. "Ianto'll be back soon." Jack pointed out.

"Hmm." Owen sat up, curling one leg under himself and resting his left cheek against the back of the sofa, his eyes never leaving Jack.

"What you said earlier, about Ianto…" Jack started and Owen's eyes flickered upwards, avoiding his own instantly. Jack kept quiet then, knowing that he had to wait for Owen to speak if he wanted this conversation to go anywhere, pushing the other man now would only lead to Owen making jokes and ignoring the situation at hand.

"You care about him." Owen said eventually, "And he cares about you."

"He cares about you too!" Jack interjected quickly.

"I know. And he means more to me than I ever thought he would." Owen admitted.

Jack gave a small smile at that, forgetting that the thought had made him feel so uncomfortable only last week. "So what are you suggesting?"

"I don't know!" Owen's eyes widened slightly before he gave a small cough, "It doesn't matter really does it. I mean… It's what he wants that matters; god knows he's had enough relationship crap this year."

Jack nodded, remembering that he needed to talk to Ianto about that, "And if he didn't want a relationship with you… With us." Jack corrected quickly as Owen raised a warning eyebrow, reminding him that this was about the three of them.

Owen looked at him carefully then, his cheeks reddening ever so slightly, "I love you… And I know you can't say it back because it's hard but -"

"I love you too."

_.~*~*~*~*~*~._

"Owen really cares about you." Jack said quietly, leaning against the table in the kitchen.

"I care about him too." Ianto shrugged, handing Jack a plate and nodding to the tea towel behind him.

Jack grinned, glad Ianto was treating him like normal again "I think that's what I was trying to say the other night… In a really twisted drunk way." Jack tried to explain.

Ianto snorted, passing Jack the second plate, "Could have worded it better." He pointed out.

"I'm sorry I upset you." Jack murmured, stacking the plate with the other and the table and watching as Ianto's shoulders tensed and the man handed him the last plate, turning away to look out of the window.

"He wanted me to have sex with his friend… Several friends. He wanted to watch." Ianto blurted out, and it took Jack a few seconds to realise he was talking about Scott. "And I said no because… Well because I have this crazy idea that I should care about the people I have sex with… Or at least vaguely like them." He added with a bitter laugh and Jack felt a tug of pain at how distraught Ianto looked. "So he called me boring. He beat me up because I was too boring in bed."

Jack felt his jaw clench, "He -"

"He's right." Ianto interrupted.

"No."

"Yes!" Ianto snapped, "Sometimes he'd suggest stuff and I'd just… I'd think it could sound good but… I didn't… I couldn't…" He trailed off again, his fingers tapping against the work surface as he let out a huff of air.

"You didn't trust him." Jack murmured, realising that psychologically Ianto hadn't even been aware of it. He wondered what it was that Scott had suggested; probably the sort of things that put Ianto in a submissive role and knowing the sort of person Scott was Ianto had probably not been too keen on that. "He never made you…?" Jack trailed off, hating that he had to ask the question at all.

Ianto shook his head, "No… Just made me feel like crap for saying no. A frigid little princess." He muttered bitterly and Jack swallowed, wanting nothing more than to put a gun to Scott's head.

"You know we would never, ever make you do anything you didn't want to, or judge you for it." Jack said, the words falling from his mouth before he had a chance to stop them, to remind himself of his and Owen's agreement to take things slow and just see how things went.

Ianto spun around then, his eyes wide and tearful as he looked first at Jack and then over to the doorway to where Owen was stood, jogging bottoms on and his hair dripping water over his bare chest and back, the man stepped into the kitchen, maintaining eye contact with Ianto as he gave a nod and slid his hand into Jack's.

Ianto swallowed, "I know." He whispered.

**.~*~*~*~*~*~.**

**Notes:**

**Well ladies and gents it has been a fun old (long) journey with you but I think we're almost there.**

**One or two chapters to go now. Should be up fairly soon.**

**Thank you so much for all the love and support I have been blessed with whilst writing this. And thanks to everyone who stuck around throughout the most ridiculous hiatus ever. I truly am sorry for making you wait.**

**As always please leave a review if you have the time. Each one is received gratefully and truly helps.**

**Love.**

**SexySiri.**


	19. Chapter 19

**.~*~*~*~~.**

**Nineteen.**

**.~*~*~*~.**

_Skinny dipping in the dark, Then had a ménage à trois_

_Katy perry._

Tosh was out of hospital. Tosh was out of hospital and so naturally the entire team was in the pub getting as drunk as possible. Unit were still helping out with any serious threats that appeared in Cardiff and so, for once, Jack felt that it was okay for them all to be inebriated at the same time. Owen had started the night telling Tosh off for drinking whilst on her pain meds but by now was so drunk he was struggling to string sentences together, babbling away to Ianto who was nodding knowledgably and occasionally throwing confused glances at Jack. Gwen was, at this point, falling asleep on the table, sometimes contributing to Jack's conversation with Tosh about the benefits of thirty first century healthcare versus twenty ninth century and Jack found that, whilst he loved his team, he was rather glad when Rhys arrived to take Gwen and Tosh home. "Are you guys going to be alright mate?" The man asked, laughing as Gwen flopped against his shoulder, struggling to stand.

"Yeah we'll be fine, Owen's is just around the corner." Jack said, having chosen the pub especially. "Thanks though." He added as Rhys left, half carrying Gwen as Tosh tottered after him, turning to wave at Jack before leaving.

"Can we get a kebab?" Owen asked suddenly, downing the rest of his drink.

"You are such a stereotypical drunk." Ianto muttered, earning himself a beer mat in the face.

Jack laughed, grabbing his jacket as he rose, "Come on then, kebab it is."

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~.**_

Twenty minutes later they were sat on the sofa, Owen half lying on Ianto, his feet up on Jack's lap as he swigged tequila from a bottle that had emerged from god knows where, occasionally surrendering it to Jack or Ianto when they asked. Jack felt himself dozing off as the television began to play some ridiculous comedy about a group of teenage boys and he blinked several times, contemplating going to bed but deciding against it as Owen slouched further against Ianto. "You're so bony." Ianto grumbled.

Owen waggled his eyebrows suggestively, earning himself a jab in the shoulders, "You're such a bully." He retorted with a pout, looking up at Jack for support.

"Ianto…" Jack started and Owen grinned, "It's much more effective if you poke him in the stomach."

Ianto snorted and Owen pulled a face, "You both suck." He complained, drinking some more tequila from the bottle before putting it down on the floor. Ianto yawned loudly and at first Jack thought he was being sarcastic but then the man closed his eyes, resting his head back against the cushions, "And you're boring." Owen added quietly, grinning at Jack when he raised an eyebrow. "It's only one! Plenty of night left."

Jack groaned, shifting around on the sofa and ending up with Owen's socked feet in his crotch, "Too old to party past one." He said, stifling his own yawn.

"Boring." Owen repeated, digging his toes into Jack's thigh slightly and sending jolts through the man's body.

"Pain in the arse." Jack retorted, watching Ianto's breathing even out and pretending not to notice the fact that Owen was now using his foot to feel Jack up. After a few seconds of being ignored Owen got bored and flipped his feet so that they were off the sofa and he could sit up properly to kiss Jack, his hand moving to replace his foot in fondling Jack's crotch, grasping him through his trousers. Jack trailed his fingers along Owen's back, automatically thrusting up into the man's touch as Owen unbuttoned his trousers and slid his hand down into Jack's underwear. "Fuck Owen." Jack muttered, his fingers tightening their grip on his lover's shirt.

"That was the general idea." Owen grinned, shoving Jack's pants down as best he could and grasping his dick tightly, diving in for another kiss. Owen continued to stroke Jack as they kissed until finally Jack broke away, panting heavily. Owen smirked, almost to himself, before sliding off the sofa and onto the floor nudging Jack's legs apart and positioning himself between them, "We should really go to your room..." Jack breathed, his eyes flickering to Ianto beside him who continued to sleep.

"Hmm." Owen agreed and then his mouth was engulfing Jack, sliding right down to his base and Owen made that, delicious, almost choking noise before pulling off a little, his eyes slightly watery as he looked at Jack.

"You are so fucking good at that." Jack murmured, stroking his hand over Owen's hair before tightening his grip in it, giving himself control. Owen hummed his approval of that and moved with Jack's hand, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked away, small slurping noises emerging as he pulled off and licked all around the tip of Jack's dick and then right along the underside before moving back to take it in his mouth again and Jack groaned. The angle was awkward and Owen was struggling to keep Jack's underwear out of the way but they were both too drunk, and too horny, to care by that point and so Jack continued to thrust upwards regardless of the fact that his zip was scraping at Owen's chin. God he was close already, it would have been embarrassing if not for the way Owen was desperately fisting at his own cock whilst he sucked away greedily on Jack's. Jack's fingers twisted further in Owen's hair and he opened his mouth to warn the man of how close he was but was stopped by a small moan from beside him; his head turned at the sound and he saw Ianto sat there, eyes wide and cheeks flushed as he watched them, one hand resting against his crotch. Jack swallowed, his arousal spiking even further when Ianto's tongue flicked out to wet his lips, his eyes now meeting Jack's and Jack couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips.

"So close." Jack whispered, his eyes still on Ianto as Owen hummed an agreement, making Jack's whole dick vibrate with the sound. Jack watched as Ianto visibly swallowed, his hands fumbling with his buttons before reaching into his pants to pull himself out, pumping his dick slowly as he watched Owen slide right down to Jack's base, holding himself there even as he gagged slightly, before finally pulling back and off for a moment, swallowing, before suckling on the head. Owen was practically rutting against Jack's leg now and Jack's breaths were coming out in small pants, his eyes never leaving Ianto who appeared to have shed any doubt at the situation and was now stroking himself faster and faster. Owen pulled off, his hand leaving his own dick and coming up to stroke Jack's as he opened his mouth wide, making it clear what he wanted when he stuck his tongue out. Jack's eyes finally left Ianto's, focusing solely on Owen now; and then he was coming on Owen's tongue and across his cheek as he lost his ability to aim properly. "Fuck." Ianto murmured and Owen turned towards him, getting Jack's last shot across his hair and ear; not that the man noticed as he grinned, licking his lips and swallowing Jack's cum before raising an eyebrow at Ianto. "Want the same?" He offered cheekily and Ianto's head nodded jerkily.

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~.**_

When Jack woke the next morning Ianto was curled up beside him, his head resting against Jack's shoulder, and Jack smiled to himself, looking over to the other side of the bed where Owen was sprawled out with the duvet pooled up by Jack's side where Owen had shoved it in the night when he became too warm, his bare buttocks now on display to the world. The night before they had moved into the bedroom, kissing and sucking and just touching until finally they succumbed to a drunken, sated, sleep. Jack could feel the moment that Ianto woke, his body stretching for a second before instantly tensing as he felt Jack beside him and saw Owen. "Morning." Jack murmured, stroking his hand up Ianto's arm, hoping it would help calm the man.

"Morning." Ianto whispered, his voice catching and his body remaining tense. Owen's eyes flickered open at the noise, his face smiling slightly as he took in the sight before him. Jack could see the flush creeping up Ianto's neck, and the way he moved his head, looking away from Owen. The other man evidently noticed too and he closed his eyes again for a moment before reopening them, giving an over exaggerated shiver before pulling the duvet back over him, covering his arse. Ianto swallowed audibly, his hands twitching slightly in that panicked way that they did. "Okay?" Jack asked quietly, sliding his arm fully around the man in an attempt to reassure him but then regretting it moments later when he realised it could be seen as him forcing Ianto to stay where he was. Ianto swallowed again, nodding slowly bit his facial expression told them differently. Jack felt a twist in his stomach, maybe this hadn't been the brilliant ides it had seemed in his head last night.

"It wasn't a mistake for us Ianto." Owen said suddenly, his voice hard against the silence in the room.

Jack sighed slightly as Ianto remained tense, "I love you. We love you." He said quietly, wanting and needing the man to know, his arm remained around Ianto and he took it as a good sign when the man didn't pull away, "And if you accept that as your friends or… Or as your lovers then that is okay with us." He paused, pressing a kiss to Ianto's shoulder, "I know I've hurt you in the past… And I know you've been really hurt with your last relationship but I promise you we will only ever treat you right."

"I know you would." Ianto said quietly, his fingers curling around Jack's. From the way Owen's eyebrows were frowning and waggling about Jack could tell that the two men were having some sort of personal conversation and so he leant back against the pillows and left them to it. "We've become good friends and… I don't want to wreck that." Ianto mumbled after a moment.

"You won't." Owen said quickly.

Jack nodded his agreement to that, "You mean too much to us."

Ianto gave a little shrug, his eyes not leaving Owen's "You didn't even like Jack talking to me at one point." He said quietly, his fingers loosening around Jack's now, Jack squeezed them gently, waiting for Owens response.

"That was different." The Englishman said, "I… I thought he was going to drop me for you. But now I now he cares about me…" His eyes flickered over to Jack, unconsciously looking for a confirmation and Jack smiled at him, nodding his head slightly. "Jack cares about us both Ianto… And I care about you too. But this is all your choice entirely. Just don't go all weird and refuse to be friends with us okay?" Owen half joked but Jack knew he was concerned.

"I wouldn't." Ianto said quietly looking down and playing with the duvet cover, his fingers slipping from Jack's. "I just… What's wrong with being friends?"

"Nothing." Jack said gently, taking Ianto's hand again and wishing the man would look at him, "We're just offering you a little more that's all… Last night was good right?" He prompted.

Ianto's cheeks flushed, "Yes but… Wanting the both of you, isn't that a bit whoreish?" He mumbled, sounding genuinely concerned and Jack swallowed, once again regretting not having hurt Scott.

"He called you that?" He asked quietly, taking Ianto's silence as a confirmation, "After calling you a prude for refusing to sleep with his friends?" Jack added, trying to get Ianto to see how ridiculous that was.

"Damned if you do, damned if you don't." Owen muttered bitterly, his hand moving to squeeze Ianto's knee. "They're just words Ianto, stupid labels people stick on each other to make them behave in a certain way."

"You know, when I was born there were three way relationships, four way relationships, any way you wanted them relationships really." Jack said, "As long as people were happy and consenting no one cared. Humans finally stopped being stuck up and realised that love and happiness were the most important things." He added with a smile and Ianto looked up at him for a moment before turning away again, his face contemplative underneath its despair. There was a moments silence as the men all took in Jack's words; then Ianto fidgeted for a moment and let out a sigh before leaning out of the bed and grabbing a pair of pants, Jack's, off the floor, sneaking them on under the duvet before sliding out of the bed. "I'll be back in a minute." He said quietly, aware that the other two were watching him. Jack raised an eyebrow in confusion but nodded, watching as Ianto left the room.

"Think he's scarpered?" Owen asked quietly.

"Would probably have put more clothes on."

"Could have gone to his room to get them." Owen pointed out and Jack's stomach did a little flip at the thought. Then he heard the bathroom door open followed by the unmistakable sound of piss hitting the water in the toilet bowl; Owen snorted, rolling over to look at Jack and raising an eyebrow before flopping back down against his pillows, "I'm too hungover for this." He mumbled after a moment and Jack turned towards him, noticing for the first time how pale the man was.

"Should have thought about that before insisting on starting something on the sofa last night." He teased, stroking his hand over Owen's for a moment and listening out for Ianto returning.

Owen shrugged, swigging from the glass of water that had been on the bedside table for god knows how long, "Worked out di'n it?" He muttered, "Ugh this is gross."

"It's at least a few days old." Jack pointed out and Owen pulled a face before swigging some more, gagging slightly before putting the glass down and curling up under the cover, pouting up at Jack,

"I'm dying."

"You'll be okay." Jack murmured and Owen groaned in response, moving to press his back to Jack so that the man could wrap an arm around him.

Ianto walked back in then, moving up to stand beside Jack's side of the bed and watching him for a moment, "Can we go back to sleep for a bit?" He asked quietly, he looked pale and sweaty too and smelt slightly of toothpaste; Jack wondered if the man's hangover had fully kicked in when he had been in the bathroom.

"Sure." He said gently, holding the covers open and Ianto blinked as he was suddenly faced with Jack's nakedness. Jack winced, having not really considered that but then Ianto swallowed, his cheeks flushing slightly even as he climbed under the cover, keeping his own bottoms on.

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~.**_

Jack slept on and off for the next few hours, being disturbed every so often by either Ianto or Owen leaving the bed to go and vomit. Eventually he fell into a deeper sleep and when he woke again at half past two he was alone in the bed. Jack took a moment to rub at his face, clearing the sleep from his eyes before stretching his body up and finally standing, pulling on his jogging bottoms and a tee-shirt and padding through to the bathroom so that he could brush away the fuzzy feeling in his mouth. The flat was silent and when Jack went through into the living room he found Ianto curled up on the sofa, wearing a pair of pyjama bottoms and watching some cookery programme. "Hey." Jack smiled from the doorway and Ianto looked up, giving a small smile of his own.

"Owen's gone to get food." The man murmured, shifting his feet so that Jack could sit down, "We didn't have anything in… Well nothing either of us thought we could stomach." He added and Jack chuckled, sitting down beside him and stealing the mug of coffee from Ianto's hand. Usually Ianto would complain or pout, telling Jack to get his own, but today he simply looked at the man for a moment before turning back to the television. "It's not that I don't… love you both." Ianto said quietly, "It's just that I'm…" He paused for a moment, his eyes trained on the weather man, "Scared."

"Me too." Jack admitted and Ianto looked up at him in surprise. "Mind, you've got more reason to be."

"I know neither of you would ever hurt me! And I trust you both but…Oh I don't know, I just worry." Ianto sighed, smiling ruefully. "I worry about what might happen if it goes wrong and I worry what people think and -" He was cut off as Jack leant up and kissed him. "Jack!" Ianto laughed as he pulled back, looking more relaxed now.

"Every day you lot risk your lives to make sure that the people in this city, the people on this planet, are safe. What they think of you, that doesn't matter." Jack murmured, sliding his fingers in between Ianto's.

"I know." Ianto said quietly, moving to kiss Jack again before drawing back shyly.

"And nothing's going to go wrong." Jack continued, not entirely sure he believed that himself, "But even if it did it would be okay, we love you, you love us… Why not make the most of that whilst we can." He smiled gently, glad when Ianto responded with his own, "Plus the fooling around was fun right?"

Ianto laughed, "It was alright." He shrugged cheekily and Jack laughed, glad the man was making jokes now. Jack moved, leaning against Ianto and smiling to himself when the man snaked an arm around his back.

"Where is Owen with this food?" Jack asked as his stomach grumbled loudly.

"I uh… I think he was going to call his dad…" Ianto mumbled, turning to look at Jack who blinked.

"Oh." He said, "That's… Good, right?"

Ianto nodded, turning back to the television, "Yeah, I think so." He said as the front door opened and then Owen stumbled in, dumping several shopping bags on the floor.

"Oh good!" The man grinned when he saw their position on the sofa, "Does this mean we can have sex now?"

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~.**_

"So is it like a sexy threesome thing?"

"Tosh!"

"What? I'm not asking for all the details… Just the dirty ones!" The woman chuckled down the phone and Jack laughed, he didn't have a clue how Tosh had cottoned on so quickly to their relationship, especially since she had only called to check on their hangovers and Jack had barely given her any information. Although according to her it had been obvious in the pub how their night was going to end, "Either in tears or in bed and I was seriously hoping for the latter." She had told him when he finally admitted that, yes, the three of them were sharing a bed right now. "Fine, I'll just get them from Ianto next time I get him drunk…" Tosh pouted when it became clear that Jack wasn't surrendering any more details and Jack laughed, knowing that she almost definitely would do that. "How is he anyway? Is he okay with all this because I know he can be a bit… Funny about… Well… Being close to people." Tosh asked, trying to be tactful.

"He did have a bit of a moment but we dealt with it. Convinced him that being happy was more important than what people think."

"Good. Well I should let you get back to bed!" Tosh said, laughing at herself, "Bye Jack."

"Bye darling, speak to you soon." Jack murmured, ending the call and smiling to himself for a moment before moving back into the bedroom. "Tosh says hi." He told the two, rolling his eyes when they ignored him and continued kissing.

"Hmm?" Ianto mumbled after a moment, drawing back from Owen and looking up at Jack who sighed dramatically.

"Toshiko says hello." Jack repeated, sitting down on the bed.

Ianto smiled happily, his hand moving to stroke up Jack's arm, "She okay?"

"Hmm yeah… Bit hungover."

"Welcome to the club." Owen grumbled.

Jack chuckled, pulling his feet up and sliding under the cover, reaching over Ianto to touch Owen's shoulder. "How was your phone call?" He asked quietly and the man tensed instantly.

"Fine." Owen said shortly and Jack and Ianto exchanged a look, the man sighed then, "It was awkward and uncomfortable and weird but… We're going to call again next week, and maybe the week after. Just see how it goes." He said finally.

Ianto smiled, "That's good." He whispered, pulling Owen into another kiss, his hand slipping down to squeeze the man's arse, sliding over Jack's crotch as he did so, Jack groaned at the feeling, rutting against Ianto's hand and Owen's arse as the two continued to kiss. Ianto pulled away from Owen then, turning awkwardly to kiss Jack and Jack smiled into the kiss. He could honestly live like this forever, he thought to himself as Owen's hands found him, joining Ianto's in stroking up his body, before leaning right over to grab some more condoms off the bedside table.

"Perfect." Jack whispered to himself as Owen and Ianto kissed above him.

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~.**_

**_The End._**


End file.
